


Never Fade Away

by Blind_Faith



Series: Wake up, Samurai. [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline-junkie V, Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, Badass Johnny Silverhand, Badass V, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Modification, Braindances, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Car Sex, Cars, Cat, Cheating, Corporations, Cybernetics, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Diving, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Engrams, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gangs, Gay V, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Guitars, Hacking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Loss of Identity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mercenaries, Missions, Motorcycles, Music, Musicians, Nomad V, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Poor Life Choices, Public Sex, Raffens, Resurrection, Road Trips, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Shooting, Smut, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Spoilers, Tattoos, Temporary Character Death, Transhumanism, Tyger Claws, Verbal Humiliation, aldecaldos, breaking up, fixers - Freeform, nomads, scavengers, wraiths
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Czasami życie wkracza na dziwne tory. Tak samo śmierć. Johnny, trawiony wyrzutami sumienia, zdołał naprawić to, co stało się w Mikoshi, ale czy V był tą samą osobą, co przed całym tym bałaganem?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Wake up, Samurai. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114880
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spojlery!

Powietrze wdarło się do jego płuc. Zakrztusił się – czy to oddechem, czy coś znajdowało się w jego drogach oddechowych? Nie wiedział.

Czuł, że zaraz się udusi.

Miał wrażenie, że atak kaszlu rozrywa mu płuca. Ból i pieczenie rozchodzące się po jego torsie sprawiały, że myślał, iż coś płonie w jego piersi.

\- Hej, hej! Spokojnie, oddychaj powoli. Głęboko. No, już.

Otworzył oczy. Wszystko było cholernie rozmyte. Piszczało mu w uszach, dudniąca krew zagłuszała wszystko inne. Zamknął powieki. I tak nic nie widział, światło zbyt go raziło.

\- Kurwa – wycharczał.

W końcu jego płuca nieco się uspokoiły, a on mógł nabrać powietrza. Każdy oddech bolał.

\- Masz zamiar robić z „kurwy” swoje pierwsze słowo za każdym razem, kiedy wracasz do życia?

Znów otworzył oczy. Obraz był już nieco ostrzejszy.

\- Serio. Zmartwychwstaję, a pierwszym, który zawraca mi dupę, jesteś ty, chuju. Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

\- Też się za tobą stęskniłem – odparł Johnny.

V usiadł z trudem. Kręciło mu się w głowie, w ustach czuł metaliczny posmak krwi, miał mroczki przed oczami.

Złapał jednak Johnny’ego za kark i przycisnął do siebie.

\- Dziwnie mi tak z tobą gadać, kiedy widzę swoją własną mordę – powiedział cicho V.

Silverhand milczał. Jego prawa ręka spoczęła na ramieniu mężczyzny, drugą poklepał najemnika po plecach.

\- Doceniam to, co zrobiłeś – odezwał się w końcu – ale, kurwa, nigdy więcej takich numerów, czaisz?

\- Nic nie obiecuję. Byłem idiotą na długo zanim wlazłeś mi do głowy. Teraz jest tylko gorzej. Kurwa… wszystko mnie boli – mruknął.

\- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że zobaczę, jak Johnny Silverhand kogoś przytula – powiedział Viktor, wchodząc do warsztatu. Rockers odskoczył od najemnika jak oparzony. – Jak się czujesz, V? – Zapytał ripper.

\- Jakby ktoś przejechał po mnie walcem, a później glebogryzarką. Co się w ogóle stało? Jak?

\- Po tym, jak wspaniałomyślnie oddałeś mi swoje ciało, szukaliśmy sposobu, żeby przywrócić cię do życia – wyjaśnił Johnny, siadając na obrotowym krześle Viktora, z oparciem pomiędzy nogami. – Pewnego dnia na progu twojego mieszkania znalazłem kurewsko wielki pojemnik. Tak po prostu.

\- Kriogeniczny – uzupełnił Viktor.

\- A w środku biochip. Z twoim pierdolonym konstruktem. Była karteczka, jakieś filozoficzne gówno: „Czasami metamorfoza to nie przemiana, a rozdzielenie. Oto zapłata za dobrze wykonaną pracę.” Tylko, kurwa, dla nikogo nic nie zrobiłem. Nie wiemy, skąd się wziął, nie wiemy, dlaczego, ani kto…

\- Z nudów mógłby zrobić w Sieci dobry rozpierdol. Może w tej waszej SI odezwały się instynkty samozachowawcze – wtrącił się Viktor. – W każdym razie… witaj wśród żywych, V. Muszę zrobić małą diagnostykę, prawdopodobnie trochę cię skalibrować i będziesz wolny.

Najemnik pokręcił zadumany głową.

\- Nie pamiętam nic po Mikoshi. Po moście – zwrócił się do Johnny’ego. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało.

\- Może się dowiemy, a może nie – skwitował rockers. – Ważne, że wróciłeś.

\- Co to w ogóle za ciało? – Zapytał V.

\- Ciężko stwierdzić – powiedział ripperdoc, patrząc znacząco na Silverhanda. Johnny, z niewinną miną, zakręcił się na krześle.

\- Widzę, że w moim się rozgościłeś – stwierdził V, rozbawiony, patrząc na włosy, które były znacznie dłuższe, niż za jego „kadencji”.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam się czuć, jak u siebie – przypomniał Johnny.

\- Stwierdziłem tylko fakt. Teraz to twoje ciało, a nie moje, to twoja sprawa, co z nim robisz. No dobra, co to za facet i skąd go wziąłeś? – Zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Nie wiem. To nie tak, że go znałem. Rogue powiedziała, że ma na stanie trupa bez żadnych wszczepów, młodego, niebrzydkiego. Bez żadnych akt. Facet tak jakby… Nie istniał. Stwierdziłem, że się chyba nada.

\- Był mnichem? – Zapytał solos.

\- A chuj go wie – wzruszył ramionami Johnny.

\- A jak umarł? – Zaciekawił się V.

\- Wypalony. Chyba wkurwił złych ludzi – wyjaśnił Viktor.

\- No chuj, stwierdziliśmy, że dobry będzie – zakończył Johnny.

\- No tak, w sumie po co miał zgnić i się zmarnować – przyznał mu rację V. – Szczególnie, że gość był wcale niczego sobie – dodał, przeglądając się w lustrze podetkniętym przez rippera. – Ale muszę iść do fryzjera.

Miał rację. Mężczyzna, którego ciało dostał w spadku, miał bystre, szare oczy i potargane, sterczące we wszystkie strony blond włosy, wygolone przy porcie, by wygodniej było się do niego dostać. Miał mocno zarysowaną szczękę, lekko wystające kości policzkowe i wysokie czoło. Jego brwi były gęste i nieco ciemniejsze, niż włosy. Twarz ogolono mu na gładko – być może Viktor potrzebował dostępu do jego twarzy.

Ripper w końcu wygonił Johnny’ego z fotela. Najemnik podpiął się do systemu.

\- A teraz powiedzcie mi: dlaczego? – Zadał w końcu pytanie, które nurtowało go, od kiedy otworzył oczy.

Rockers gapił się na niego, jakby nie rozumiał pytania.

\- Johnny był w poprzednim życiu nie do wytrzymania – rzucił Viktor, wczytany w rzędy liter, cyfr i znaków na ekranie. – A w tym? Kiedy cię zabrakło, był jeszcze bardziej nieznośny, niż w latach dwudziestych. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi Rogue.

\- Słabo mnie pamięta z lat dwudziestych – skwitował Silverhand.

\- A tak naprawdę? Jesteś moim przyjacielem, V. Jednym z niewielu, którzy mi pozostali. Śmierć Jackiego wystarczy. Musiałem coś zrobić. Poza tym, Johnny płakał po nocach – dodał na koniec lekko.

\- No chyba cię pojebało! – Oburzył się rockers.

\- Ile minęło czasu? – Zapytał V. Przed oczami migały mu ekrany diagnostyczne.

\- Dziesięć miesięcy – odparł mu ripperdoc. – Johnny przyniósł biochip siedem miesięcy temu. Zanim sprawdziliśmy, co na nim jest i Rogue skołowała ciało, minęło trochę czasu. Zaczęliśmy wgrywać cię trzy miesiące temu. Mimo, że konstrukt twojej osobowości nie musiał walczyć z inną świadomością, woleliśmy dla pewności potrzymać cię w śpiączce trochę dłużej, żeby miał czas, aby wszystko pod ciebie pozmieniać.

\- W moim przypadku nowe ciało odwalało trochę przez pierwsze kilka tygodni – dodał Johnny, opierający się o biurko rippera. – Dziwne tiki, skurcze, migreny i chwilowe niedowłady. Staraliśmy się tego uniknąć.

\- Nanoboty naprawiły uszkodzenia spowodowane wypaleniem w kilka dni. To serio… zadziwiające. W każdym razie, w zasadzie od tygodnia czekaliśmy już tylko, aż się obudzisz.

\- Czy V naprawdę się obudził? – Usłyszeli. – Mogę wejść?

\- Misty! Rusz tu swoją kościstą dupę, niech cię zobaczę! – Odkrzyknął najemnik, wypinając się z systemu. Viktor obdarzył go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie skończyłem – skarcił.

\- Skończysz za chwilę – odparł solos.

Rozczochrana blondynka wparowała do pomieszczenia. Gdy dotarła do najemnika, objęła go mocno.

\- Hej, nie płacz – szepnął miękko blondyn, gładząc ją delikatnie. – Tak ładnie się umalowałaś, szkoda by było, jakbyś się rozmazała – zażartował V, nie przestając sunąc dłonią po jej drżących plecach.

\- Jestem… umalowana dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze – wykrztusiła kobieta.

\- Wiem. Jackie zawsze narzekał, ile ci to zajmuje. Nie ma co marnować całej swojej pracy. Żyję. Wróciłem, Misty. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Blondynka obdarzyła go uśmiechem.

\- Twoja aura jest taka sama, jak przed całym tym bałaganem z Arasaką. Jasna i stabilna. Myślę, że wszystko będzie w porządku – usiadła obok Johnny’ego na biurku Viktora, dając ripperowi pole do manewru.

\- Postaw mi później tarota. Ciekawe, czy przepowiednie będą mniej złowieszcze – puścił jej oko.

V znowu wpiął się w system. Po raz kolejny przed jego oczami pojawiły się okienka. Viktor mruknął coś pod nosem i znowu zaczął wszystko czytać, analizując wyniki i od czasu do czasu posiłkując się starymi skanami najemnika.

\- Siedziałeś tu cały czas i czekałeś, aż się obudzę? – Zapytał rockersa. Ten prychnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty – odparł.

\- Kłamie – rzucił Viktor. – Nie mogłem go stąd wywalić. Jeszcze trochę, a wprowadziłby się na stałe. Trzy dni temu wykryliśmy aktywność mózgową wskazującą na wyższe procesy kognitywne.

\- Śniłeś – wyjaśniła Misty.

\- Od tamtej pory ten debil się stąd nie ruszył. Nawet, żeby się, kurwa, umyć, „bo V może się w każdej chwili obudzić” – przedrzeźnił rockersa.

Johnny obdarzył go wyjątkowo paskudnym spojrzeniem.

\- To trochę zabawne – stwierdził V. – Nie, że na mnie czekałeś, dziękuję za troskę, ale twoje miny na twarzy, która kiedyś była moja. Muszę się przyzwyczaić.

\- Teraz możesz się odpiąć – powiedział do niego Viktor. – Wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Tak czy inaczej, dwa tygodnie posiedź na dupie. Nie chcemy, żeby cię sparaliżowało w trakcie strzelaniny z Kosiarzami.

V uniósł brew.

\- Tak było? – Zapytał Johnny’ego.

\- Nie – odparł Silverhand.

\- Johnny raczej nie umawiał się na bójki jeden na trzydziestu z okolicznymi gangami – powiedział ripper.

\- Ej! – Oburzył się V. – Ja też nie! – Zaprotestował.

\- Może i nie – powiedziała Misty – ale wszyscy wiemy, jak to zwykle wychodzi.

\- V, po prostu nie da się wykluczyć, że coś może się stać. Dwa tygodnie to takie minimum, potrzymałbym cię miesiąc, ale wiem, że tyle nie wysiedzisz.

V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Muszę się przyzwyczaić do nowego ciała. Poza tym, mówiliście, że leżało kilka miesięcy. Trzeba je rozruszać – stwierdził, próbując wstać.

Jego nogi ugięły się pod jego ciężarem, solos prawie skończył na podłodze. Johnny natychmiast był obok niego, by pomóc mu ponownie usadowić się na fotelu.

\- No, o tym mówię – stwierdził zdyszany solos.

\- Pójdę po wózek – rzuciła Misty.

\- Ja go odwiozę – powiedział Johnny.

Kobieta skinęła głową.

Kiedy jechali ulicami Night City, najemnik rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło – skwitował. – To dobrze. Przynajmniej do innego miasta nie muszę się przyzwyczajać.

Bóg wiedział, że solos miał wystarczająco dużo rzeczy, do których musiał przywyknąć. Nauczyć się na nowo.

Zaakceptować i nauczyć się z nimi żyć.

Gdy dotarli do mieszkania V, Johnny od razu skierował ich do kanapy. Pomógł najemnikowi usiąść.

\- Jak cię poproszę, żebyś zrobił mi kawę, to każesz mi spierdalać? – Zapytał blondyn.

\- Nie – odparł rockers.

\- Możesz mi zrobić kawę? Kurwa, od kiedy się obudziłem, mam ochotę napić się czegoś ciepłego. Ale, co dziwne, jakoś nie jestem głodny.

\- Karmili cię rurką prosto do żołądka – wyjaśnił rockers, wstając. – A tak w ogóle, tylko się, kurwa, nie przyzwyczajaj. Robię to dlatego, że z podłogi byś nie dosięgnął ekspresu – marudził Johnny, wyciągając dwa kubki z szafki.

\- Mój bohater – westchnął V. – No, to opowiadaj. Co robiłeś, kiedy mnie nie było? – Zapytał.

\- To i owo – odparł rockers. – Głównie próbowałem się przyzwyczaić do… tego wszystkiego. Wynająłem sobie mieszkanie na przedmieściach, poznałem dzieciaka, którego uczę grać na gitarze… Ma strasznie chujowych starych. Ojciec typowy menel, matka typowa pinda. Szkoda chłopaka. 

\- Czyli co? Opłacałeś dwa mieszkania na raz? – Zapytał V, zdziwiony.

\- V, zostawiłeś po sobie ponad pół miliona. To nie tak, że martwiłem się o fundusze – powiedział, wlewając kawę do kubków. Sobie wsypał dwie łyżeczki cukru, V pił gorzką. – Po prostu… jakoś źle było mi z tym, że tu mieszkałem. A właśnie, muszę oddać ci pieniądze. Przynajmniej to, co z nich zostało – mruknął, biorąc kubki i niosąc je do kanapy. Postawił kawę na stoliku.

\- Daj spokój – machnął ręką V. – Jak tylko trochę się ogarnę, to się odkuję. Nie zostawię cię przecież bez środków do życia. Mam tu w mieszkaniu schowane trochę kasy na czarną godzinę, na razie spokojnie wystarczy. A wracając… Nie miałeś nawet pewności, że mnie znajdziecie – stwierdził najemnik, biorąc kubek i pijąc cholernie gorący napój. Johnny nigdy nie rozumiał, jakim cudem solos mógł pić coś, co jeszcze minutę temu było wrzątkiem. Kiedy był konstruktem w głowie V miał podejrzenie, że to przez wszczepy, ale widząc, jak solos robi to samo w nowym ciele, musiał zrewidować swój pogląd.

\- Znasz mnie. Nie mogę odpuścić – odparł po prostu.

\- I co, postanowiłeś zaryzykować? Nawet, jeśli jestem pułapką zastawioną na ciebie przez Arasakę? – Zapytał najemnik, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Kurwa. Powinien się domyślić, że V zauważy.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na niebezpieczne zwierzę, które wydostało się z klatki i mimo, że wyglądało na zrelaksowane, mogło w każdej chwili zaatakować. Johnny był głupi myśląc, że solos tego nie dostrzeże. W końcu częścią jego pracy było to, że zwracał uwagę na zachowanie ludzi wokół siebie i potrafił je interpretować. Nie przeżył tak długo w Night City nie potrafiąc poznać zamiarów potencjalnych przeciwników.

\- Nie wiesz tego na pewno – odpowiedział rockers po chwili milczenia. – Może udało ci się jakoś…

\- Wgrać na biochip stworzony przez korporację, której nienawidzisz, a później niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z labu? – Zastanowił się na głos V. – Już to widzę: mały chip czołgający się w stronę wyjścia, wymykający się ukradkiem siepaczom Arasaki – parsknął.

\- Arasaki już praktycznie nie ma – wyjaśnił mu Johnny. – Hanako i Yorinobu zostali znalezieni martwi kilka miesięcy po naszym ataku na Arasaka Tower. Tak samo ponad połowa zarządu. Wnuczka Saburo próbuje jakoś wszystko ogarnąć… ale idzie jej słabo. W korporacji jest zbyt duży rozłam. Może za kilka lat jakoś to pozbiera do kupy.

V milczał.

\- A może po prostu w Alt zostało więcej Alt, niż chciała przyznać? – Zastanowił się Johnny. – I zrobiła dla mnie ostatnią rzecz. Oddała mi przyjaciela.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Nie wiem, czy jestem tylko konstruktem V – powiedział w końcu najemnik. – Możliwe. Może umarłem już za pierwszym razem, kiedy DeShawn strzelił mi w łeb. Albo kiedy wypłaszczyli mnie VoodoBoys. Może nie mam duszy, a jestem tylko linijkami kodu, który napędza coś, co inaczej funkcjonowałoby tylko podpięte do właściwych rurek i prądu.

\- To jest nas dwóch – skwitował Johnny.

V zamyślił się głęboko, po czym cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – Zapytał rockers, upijając łyk kawy.

\- Jeżeli istnieją jakieś zaświaty – zaczął tłumaczyć V – to na pewno pierwsze, co zrobiłem, to poszedłem do baru urżnąć się razem z Jackiem. A jak już byliśmy porobieni, to poszliśmy ci wpierdolić.

\- Ha! A jak już wjebałem waszej dwójce, to poszliśmy chlać razem – odparł Johnny, rozbawiony.

\- Muszę ci chyba w końcu pokazać, że tak naprawdę nie masz ze mną szans – stwierdził V. – Jak trochę odpocznę. Umieranie mi nie służy. A to ciało… Muszę się do niego przyzwyczaić. I doprowadzić do porządku, tak po swojemu. Wrócę do formy i skopię ci dupę – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni na sparing. Co w ogóle planujesz?

\- Na dzień dzisiejszy uziemiliście mnie na dwa tygodnie – przypomniał. – Najpierw się prześpię. Jutro zamówię największego, najbardziej tłustego burgera w tym zaplutym mieście. A jak już minie mi kwarantanna? Na pewno znajdzie się jakiś fixer, który będzie miał robotę dla faceta, który zmartwychwstał trzy razy – stwierdził.

Usłyszeli miauknięcie. Kot wskoczył V na kolana, ocierając łeb o jego policzek. Najemnik podrapał go za uchem.

\- Hej, Nibbles. Nie myślałem, że jeszcze cię zobaczę – powiedział.

Zwierzak mruczał głośno, co przypominało Johnny’emu warkot zepsutego silnika.

\- Mi nigdy nie pozwalał – powiedział pod nosem.

\- Co? – Nie zrozumiał solos, głaszcząc kota, który zwinął się w kłębek na jego nogach.

\- Twój skurwiały kot. Ktoś musiał się nim zajmować, kiedy ty znajdowałeś się w krainie wiecznych łowów. Jak tylko wchodziłem do mieszkania, to jebany na mnie syczał, a jak próbowałem go dotknąć, to od razu rzucał się z pazurami.

\- Widocznie twój chujowy charakter prześwituje nawet przez moją skórę – zażartował, V, drapiąc kota po grzbiecie. Mruczenie przybrało na sile.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Od kiedy postawiłem stopę w tym mieszkaniu, pierdolony zrobił ze mnie wroga numer jeden. Ogólnie straszny z niego kutas, z Misty było trochę lepiej, ale dalej chujnia. Nawet Kerry próbował jakoś ten pomiot udobruchać. A ty? Wracasz i od razu wskakuje ci na kolana. Chuj, że jesteś w innym ciele i w ogóle nie wyglądasz ani nie brzmisz, jak ty.

\- Widać coś jednak ze mnie zostało – stwierdził V. – Przynajmniej według kota.

Wyglądał, jakby było mu lżej na sercu.

\- I co? Lepiej ci przez to, co uważa jakiś sierściuch? – Zapytał złośliwie Silverhand.

Dlaczego, do cholery, opinia Johnny’ego znaczyła mniej, niż jakiegoś zwierzaka?

\- Przecież on nie ma sierści – parsknął V. – Ale tak. Przez to, co uważa mój kot… I przez to, w co próbuje wierzyć mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Nawet, jeśli nie do końca może się przekonać. To już dwie opinie.

Johnny czuł się… Zmieszany.

\- Wytrzymałeś kilka tygodni ze mną w swoim łbie i uważasz mnie za najlepszego kumpla? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Coś w tym dziwnego? – V przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Kot zeskoczył z kolan najemnika, przeciągnął się, ziewnął i poszedł do swojego koszyka.

\- Tylko tyle, że jesteś pierdolnięty – skwitował Johnny. – Ale… Zawsze wiedziałem, że ktoś, kto wytrzymałby ze mną na tyle długo, żebyśmy stali się najlepszymi kumplami, musiałby mieć nierówno pod sufitem.

V uśmiechnął się.

\- Zapomniałeś, że palisz? – Zapytał najemnik, dopijając kawę.

\- Rzuciłem – odpowiedział. Widząc minę solosa parsknął śmiechem. – No co? Nowe ciało, nowy ja.

V pokręcił jedynie głową.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem – stwierdził. – Myślałem, że będziesz palił trzy paczki dziennie.

\- Cóż… chyba nawet ja mogę się czegoś od kogoś nauczyć – rzucił Johnny.

\- Pomóż mi dojść do łóżka – powiedział najemnik po chwili ciszy, podczas której każdy z nich siedział pogrążony we własnych myślach. – Kofeina to jednak trochę za mało. Zaraz zasnę tak, jak siedzę, a szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym się położyć. A nie za bardzo mi się uśmiecha czołgać się po podłodze – stwierdził, patrząc na warstwę kurzu, naruszoną przez kocie łapy, koła wózka i buty Johnny’ego. – Strasznie to mieszkanie zaniedbałeś.

Johnny, puszczając jego uwagę płazem, przerzucił sobie ramię mężczyzny przez szyję i przyjął większość jego ciężaru na siebie. Gdy V złapał równowagę, ruszyli w stronę łóżka.

Kiedy dotarli, solos zwalił się ciężko na posłanie.

\- Zostanę tu – poinformował Johnny. – W razie gdybyś musiał czołgać się do kibla, a po drodze miałbyś zlać się w gacie. Muszę to zobaczyć.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie – wymamrotał najemnik. – I weź prysznic. Śmierdzisz. Łachy masz w szafie.

Po chwili chrapał cicho.

A gdy Johnny usiadł na kanapie, mógł poczuć się w pewnym stopniu tak, jak wtedy, gdy był pasożytem pożerającym mózg V.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Teraz był czymś więcej, niż konstruktem.

* * *

**Bardzo śmieszne :(**

Johnny przeczytał wiadomość i parsknął śmiechem.

**Ej, spójrz na to z tej strony:  
to zawsze mógł być tatuaż**

W odpowiedzi dostał kilka niewybrednych epitetów.

\- Czemu się tak szczerzysz? – Zapytała Rogue.

Mimo, że kiedy powrócił, próbowali ze sobą być, okazało się to jednym, wielkim niewypałem. Rogue nie była tą samą Rogue, Johnny również zmienił się nie do poznania. Kobieta miała też problem ze związkiem z engramem, który rezydował w ciele V. Do samego ciała nic nie miała, rockers zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że bardzo przypadło jej do gustu, jednakże sam fakt, że Johnny był nitkami kodu… Nie pasowało jej to. Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Silverhand sam do końca nie wiedział, jak się sklasyfikować. Czy był tylko oprogramowaniem w ludzkim ciele? A może mógł nazwać się pełnoprawnym człowiekiem?

Czy naprawdę był Johnny’m?

Sprawy nie poprawiał fakt, że nie do końca dogadywał się z jej synem. Johnny nie lubił po prostu rozpieszczonych debili, których matki trzymały całe życie pod kloszem. I dawał to odczuć w każdej swojej interakcji z dzieciakiem Rogue. Po którejś z kolei awanturze, Johnny zaproponował fixerce, żeby zostali tylko przyjaciółmi.

Ulga, jaką zobaczył w oczach swojej dawnej miłości pewnie powinna go urazić.

\- A, taki tam, żarcik – odpowiedział i pokazał jej zdjęcie na telefonie.

V spał w typowej dla siebie skulonej pozycji, w poprzek łóżka. Na jego twarzy widać było narysowane markerem penisy. Na pierwszym planie Johnny cieszył mordę do aparatu.

\- Humor godny podstawówki – powiedziała zdegustowana kobieta.

\- To dobrze, że jestem taki niedojrzały. Dorosłe życie musi być bardzo smutne – odparł z przekąsem.

\- Jak się zachowywał? – Zapytała fixerka.

\- Jak V – odpowiedział. – Nie próbował mnie udusić, nie opowiadał mi o żadnych planach przejęcia władzy nad światem…

\- Wiesz, że od początku byłam temu przeciwna – przerwała mu ostro. – Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego.

\- Wiem, jakie miałaś na ten temat zdanie i dlatego tym bardziej jestem ci wdzięczy – potwierdził. – Cokolwiek się stanie… biorę to na siebie.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie strzeliły jak z bata. Pomiędzy uczeniem Steve’a jak trzymać poprawnie gitarę, a wkurwianiem V bądź Rogue, nie miał czasu się nudzić.

Johnny stał przed lustrem. Do tej pory nadal miał problem, by przyzwyczaić się, że twarz V należała teraz do niego.

Ciemne włosy, które sięgały już prawie ramion. Niebieskie oczy, nad którymi górowały gęste, smoliste brwi. V miał dość długą brodę, ale Johnny doprowadził ją do stanu przypominającego gniazdo, więc skrócił ją do podobnej długości, jaką sam nosił w latach dwudziestych. Jego prawy policzek zdobiła niewielka, blada blizna – nigdy nie zapytał, skąd się wzięła.

Nadal trochę ciężko było mu myśleć o tym ciele, jak o swoim własnym.

Jego telefon wydał z siebie dźwięk świadczący o tym, że dostał wiadomość.

**Jadę po wyrok. Myślisz, że  
wyjdę za dobre sprawowanie?**

**Nie mam pojęcia. Nikogo nie zabiłeś,  
także myślę, że jest jakaś szansa.**

**Wyjebać szympansa ;]**

**Chcesz jechać razem ze mną na rozprawę?**

**Zgarnąć cię?**

**E, nie. Widzimy się na miejscu.**

Johnny wsiadł do Porsche i ruszył do Viktora. Widząc Archa zaparkowanego nieopodal warsztatu rippera, wysiadł z auta.

V czekał na niego przed schodami prowadzącymi do małego królestwa rippera. Swoje jasne włosy ściął na krótko, na twarzy miał kilkudniowy zarost.

Solos zmuszony był zmienić praktycznie całą garderobę – nowe ciało było wyższe i potężniej zbudowane, niż jego stare. Mina V, kiedy wszystkie jego spodnie okazywały się za krótkie, a rękawy kurtek kończyły się o wiele za wcześnie, była dość zabawna. Wszystkie stare łachy oddał Johnny’emu, a kiedy rockers pomógł mu pomierzyć się, by określić, jaki nosi rozmiar, najemnik z miną cierpiętnika usiadł do komputera i zaczął zamawiać nowe ciuchy.

Tego dnia V nosił skórzaną ramoneskę wzmacnianą włóknami węglowymi i podbijaną syntetyczną tkaniną. Jesienne wieczory w Night City były dosyć chłodne. Poza tym, miał na sobie ciemne jeansy i tank-top Samuraia. Trochę go opinał, ale gdyby ktoś pytał Silverhanda o opinię (obiektywną oczywiście), w żaden sposób w niczym to nie przeszkadzało.

Oj nie.

Glany solosa lśniły nowością (nie na długo, przestrzegł V). W kaburze nosił pistolet, który kiedyś dał mu River Ward. Johnny nie widział żadnej innej broni.

To nie tak, że najemnik jeszcze jakiejś potrzebował.

\- Cześć, Johnny. Jak tam, kolejny ekscytujący dzień pełen opierdalania się za tobą? – Zapytał solos.

\- Zrobiłem Steve’owi mały wstęp do tappingu – mruknął. – Może za pół roku załapie.

Zaczęli schodzić w dół.

\- Planujesz z młodym założyć jakiś zespół czy coś? – Zainteresował się najemnik.

\- Tak daleko w przyszłość nie wybiegam. Na razie niech się nauczy w końcu, kurwa, dobrze trzymać kostkę.

\- Przyklej mu do palców cyjanoakrylem – polecił V. – Babcia Brekker kiedyś nauczyła w ten sposób jednego takiego gnojka, że jadąc motocyklem ręce trzymasz na kierownicy, a nie chuj wie gdzie – powiedział, otwierając drzwi do warsztatu. – I uprzedzając pytanie: nie, to nie byłem ja. Za młody jeszcze byłem, żeby mi dali jeździć.

\- Babcia Brekker brzmi jak twarda sztuka – stwierdził Johnny.

\- A, bo taka była. Cześć, Viktor – przywitał się z ripperem. Silverhand skinął Vectorowi głową.

\- Hej. Jak tam? – Zapytał mężczyzna, odrywając się od ekranu.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Chyba. Nie miałem żadnych dziwnych epizodów – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Żadnych bóli? Skurczy? Paraliżu?

\- Nie, nie i nie. – Powiedział V, siadając na fotelu.

\- Ma bóle – zaprotestował Johnny.

\- Gdzie? Jak intensywne? – Zapytał ostro Viktor. – V, do cholery, to nie są przelewki. Muszę wiedzieć wszy…

\- Mam bóle, jak napierdalam głową o rzeczy, które wcześniej były za wysoko – wyjaśnił V, rzucając rockersowi zirytowane spojrzenie. Silverhand wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Ale od czterech dni się nie zdarzyło. Czasami zapominam, że mam dłuższe ręce i coś przewrócę. Ale coraz rzadziej.

\- No tak, nie miałeś kilku tygodni na przyzwyczajenie się do ciała jako pasażer, tak, jak w przypadku Johnny’ego. Nie sądzę, żeby było to coś, czym powinniśmy się niepokoić.

V skinął głową.

\- Bezsenność?

\- Nie. Rozpiera mnie trochę energia, ale nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio siedziałem dwa tygodnie na dupie.

\- Jak apetyt?

\- Wpierdala jak dzik – rzucił Johnny.

\- Większy jestem – bronił się V. – A i zacząłem trochę więcej ćwiczyć. Siłka na dole to jednak dobra rzecz – dodał. – Ale skoro gość był takim byczkiem, to szkoda to zmarnować.

\- Zmiana preferencji? Jeśli chodzi o smak? Muzykę, filmy? Co do ubioru to widzę, że gust ci się nie zmienił – skwitował Viktor, patrząc na najemnika.

\- Lubię dalej to samo, co lubiłem – odparł solos.

\- A szkoda. Zdechniesz kiedyś od tej soli. A od ostrego żarcia wysiądzie ci wątroba – wtrącił Johnny. – No i, kurwa, ja rozumiem darcie mordy w muzyce. Ale w tym, czego słuchasz? To już przegięcie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że nie lubisz death metalu – zdziwił się V.

\- Dalej jest lepszy, niż to popowe gówno, ale kurwa…

\- Jak trawienie? – Przerwał Viktor, zanim Johnny miał okazję wygłosić tyradę na temat gustu muzycznego swojego przyjaciela.

\- Wszystko wchodzi i wychodzi bez problemu – powiedział solos, wzruszając ramionami. – I nawet nie tą samą drogą.

Niespodziewanie, Viktor złapał piłeczkę leżącą przy monitorze i rzucił w V. Najemnik złapał ją kilka centymetrów od twarzy.

\- Odruchy w porządku – stwierdził ripper. – Zrobimy pełen skan mózgu, diagnostykę i… mam dla ciebie parę wszczepów.

\- Jakiś fajny cyberdeck może? – Zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Dobrze, że siedzisz, bo mógłbyś się przewrócić – powiedział. – Pieniądze, które mi dałeś, wystarczyły na całkiem niezły zestawik. NetWatch Netdriver MK V, do tego Kiroshi MK III, koprocesor balistyczny i biomonitor. Wszystko z najwyższej półki.

\- Viktor – powiedział zdziwiony solos – nie dałem ci aż tyle pieniędzy.

\- A tam. Trochę postraszyłem, powołałem się na parę przysług, których inaczej i tak bym nie wykorzystał… I są.

\- Oddam ci, jak tylko zarobię – obiecał najemnik.

\- Zaraz, V, przecież ja mam twoje pie…

\- Nie chcę o tym słyszeć, Johnny – przerwał mu ostro najemnik. – Dostałem już kilka propozycji. W Night City wieści rozchodzą się bardzo szybko. Jeżeli dostanę zielone światło, od jutra wracam do gry.

\- W takim razie pora sprawdzić w jakim jesteś stanie – powiedział Viktor, robiąc sobie zastrzyk w przedramię.

Z warsztatu wyszli kilka godzin później, kiedy słońce schowało się już dawno pod horyzont.

\- I jak się czujesz z tym, że od jutra znowu możesz bawić się z gangusami w berka po ulicach Night City? – Zapytał Johnny.

\- Świetnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że strasznie dużo się ich wylęgło.

\- Zabrakło gościa, który likwidował te pojedyncze grupki, które znęcały się nad korposami wracającymi z pracy – stwierdził Johnny. – Jaką masz robotę?

\- Jutro mam w planach ogarnąć trzy kontrakty. Rano idę podłożyć pluskwę pod wóz Militechu, później zająć się jakąś dziką kliniką Kosiarzy, a na koniec, jak mi starczy czasu, spuścić wpierdol jakiemuś debilowi z 6th Street. Trochę się za bardzo panoszył, czeka go przejażdżka w bagażniku.

\- Nie są to kontrakty godne gościa, który w pojedynkę zmasakrował cały personel Arasaka Tower – rzucił Johnny, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami do sklepiku Misty.

\- To na rozgrzewkę. Nie pójdę od razu na samobójczą misję w momencie, kiedy nie wiem, czy nie padnę jak porażony prądem w trakcie walki z jakimś jebanym mechem. Daj mi z dwa dni. Poza tym, nie wszyscy fixerzy do końca wierzą, że to serio ja.

\- Kontaktowałeś się już z wszystkimi?

\- Prawie. Nie każdy dał się przekonać, że jestem tym samym gościem… Ale w innym ciele.

\- Jak zareagowali?

\- Z Padre nie ma problemu, tak samo z Dakotą. Dino i El Capitan mają wszystko w dupie, póki robota jest wykonana. Mr. Hands chyba dalej jest trochę obrażony za to, że wyrżnąłem VooDoo Boys, nie odbiera ode mnie.

\- A co go oni obchodzą? I tak nie dostawał od nich zleceń – zdziwił się rockers.

\- Ale trzymali dzielnicę za mordę. Trochę tam teraz podobno chaotycznie – wyjaśnił najemnik.

\- No dobra, a co z resztą? – Zainteresował się Silverhand.

\- Regina jest nieufna, ale myślę, że nie potrwa to długo. Do pierwszego cyberpsychopaty. Głównym problemem są Rogue i Wakako. O ile od tej pierwszej i tak nie dostawałem za bardzo zleceń… No, może trzy czy cztery drobne roboty… O tyle z Wakako kręciłem sporo interesów – westchnął. – No nic. A, jutro zrobię co mam do roboty i może mnie nie być parę dni. Wyjeżdżam.

\- Gdzie? – Zapytał rockers.

\- Odwiedzić Aldecaldos – wyjaśnił. – Myślę, że powinienem im wszystko wytłumaczyć we własnej osobie, nie przez telefon.

Johnny pokiwał głową.

\- Trzymaj gardę jak już powiesz, kim jesteś. Możesz dostać w ryj od paru osób.

V skrzywił się.

\- Nawet wiem od kogo. Dobra, Johnny, wielkie dzięki za mentalne trzymanie za rączkę. Dzisiaj muszę już lecieć.

\- A gdzie się wybierasz? – Zapytał zaskoczony. V posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Do Kerry’ego, oczywiście.

* * *

Rano Kerry zadzwonił opierdolić go, że nic nie powiedział mu o planie wskrzeszenia V.

\- Kurwa, przecież bym wam pomógł! – Oburzył się wokalista. – Poza tym, jaki to jest temat na kawałek, przecież to zajebiste!

\- Nie było w czym pomagać – wyjaśnił mu Johnny. – Wszystko było ogarnięte. A jakbyśmy ci powiedzieli, to przyłaziłbyś tylko bez przerwy i plątał się pod nogami.

\- A ty niby co robiłeś? – Prychnął Kerry.

\- Nadzorowałem – odparł Johnny. – V jeszcze u ciebie jest?

\- Nie, zawinął się przed świtem. Podobno ma pracowity dzień, a później musi porobić rundki po znajomych i powiedzieć, że żyje i ma się dobrze. Mówił, że całe dwa tygodnie zajęło mu odsłuchanie wszystkich nagrań na skrzynce. Ma do mnie wpaść, jak tylko wszystko pozałatwia.

Johnny wiedział, że to nie przesada. Judy, River, Panam, wszystkie auta Delamaina, sąsiad V – Barry, Claire – barmanka z Afterlife, Mitch, Saul, Carol, Cassidy, Mama Welles… Oraz sam Kerry, dopóki nie zostało mu wyjaśnione, co i jak.

Każda osoba, która dzwoniła do V sprawiała, że Johnny czuł się jak gówno za to, że im go zabrał.

\- Kurwa, ciężko w to wszystko uwierzyć – powiedział wokalista. – Ale to ciało, w które go wsadziliście? – Gwizdnął. – Bez obrazy, jego stare, które dostałeś w spadku jest naprawdę niczego sobie, ale obecne?

\- A ty jak zwykle myślisz fiutem – podsumował go Johnny.

\- Wcale nie. Sercem… i fiutem

\- No ja pierdolę – usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. – Kończę. Idzie mój padawan.

\- Daj znać, jak będzie się już do czegoś nadawał. Może go gdzieś wkręcę. Trzymaj się.

Steve wszedł do mieszkania. Miał siniaka na policzku.

\- Ojciec? – Zapytał Johnny. Dzieciak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, matka. Stłukłem talerz, jak zmywałem. – Johnny westchnął.

\- To nie jest powód, żeby kogoś bić – powiedział.

\- Odpuść, dobra? Co dzisiaj robimy?

\- Skale modalne. Siadaj.

Popołudniu dostał wiadomość od V. Widząc uśmiechniętego blondwłosego gościa (z ewidentnie świeżo nastawionym nosem) obejmującego ramieniem zapłakaną, ale szczęśliwą Panam, ze skwaszonym Saulem w tle, pokręcił głową.

**Mówiłem, żebyś trzymał gardę.**

**Ciekawe, czy byłbyś taki cwany, gdyby**  
**próbowało ci wpierdolić na raz pięć**  
**osób. Jak tam?**

**Wszystko spoko. Dzisiaj ogrywaliśmy skale.**

**Będę udawał, że wiem, co to, a ty udawaj,**  
**że mi wierzysz.**

**Kiedy wracasz?**

**Zostanę parę dni. A co, już stęskniony?**

**No chyba cię pojebało.**

**Ooo, słodko. Ja za tobą też tęsknię, Johnny.**

**Pierdol się.**

**To kiedy wracasz?**

**Muszę tu pomóc ogarnąć parę rzeczy. Raffeni**  
**się panoszą. Węszą za blisko obozu, puszczają**  
**„patrole”. Chyba trzeba im przypomnieć, że nie**  
**są mile widziani u Aldecaldos.**

**Uważaj na siebie.**

**Mogę tylko obiecać, że będę się trzymał.**

**Masz pozdrowienia od Panam. Każe powiedzieć,**  
**że masz szczęście, że zabiłeś mnie tylko na kilka**  
**miesięcy.**

**Też pozdrów.**

Dni podczas nieobecności solosa minęły mu na uczeniu Steve’a oraz krążeniu między swoim mieszkaniem, Afterlife, domem Kerry’ego i warsztatem Viktora. Raz V poprosił go, żeby nakarmił jego kota.

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania najemnika, usłyszał ostrzegawcze syknięcie.

\- Wypierdalaj, szatańskie nasienie – warknął. Ostrożnie podszedł do miski, cały czas oglądając się za siebie. Nie spodziewał się frontalnego ataku – Nibbles wypadł spod stołu i podrapał go po przedramieniu, a później z prędkością światła uciekł do łazienki.

Klnąc, na czym świat stoi, Johnny nasypał karmy, nalał czystej wody z butelki i ulotnił się ze strefy zagrożenia.

Najemnik w zasadzie pozostawał z nim w kontakcie przez cały czas – a to wysłał zdjęcie upitego do nieprzytomności Saula przyklejonego srebrną taśmą do słupa, a to narzekał na Raffenów, a czasami po prostu ucinali sobie pogawędkę przez telefon.

\- Brakuje mi trochę tego, że siedzisz mi w głowie – wyznał mu najemnik.

\- Brakuje ci we łbie konstruktu, który powoli cię zabija? – Zapytał Johnny z niedowierzaniem.

\- No nie, tego nie. Chodziło mi bardziej o towarzystwo – odparł solos, wzruszając ramionami. – Zawsze miałem do kogo mordę otworzyć.

\- Musiała ci bardzo doskwierać samotność, skoro nawet ja byłem dobrym towarzystwem – stwierdził Silverhand.

\- Słuchaj, każda potwora znajdzie amatora.

\- Kończysz już tam na Badlandach? – Zapytał Johnny, otwierając szafkę. – Kurwa, gdzie ten wkrętak – zastanowił się na głos.

\- Jutro rano jadę z powrotem do Night City – odpowiedział solos. – Najpierw muszę zająć się jednym chujkiem od Tygersów. Porwał o jedną dziewczynę za dużo. Później idę na obiad do Mamy Welles. Ale na wieczór nie mam żadnych planów. Piwko u mnie w mieszkaniu?

\- Pewnie – odpowiedział Johnny. – Aha! – Krzyknął, wyciągając wkrętak.

\- Po co ci to? – Zapytał podejrzliwie V.

\- Parę rzeczy jest do ogarnięcia w gitarze Steve’a. Menzura i takie tam. Gryf muszę wyregulować.

\- Już myślałem, że będziesz coś naprawiał – powiedział z ulgą V.

\- Chyba pewien wokalista musi dostać w japę – stwierdził Johnny. – Za bardzo chlapie językiem.

\- Po prostu obiecaj mi, że jak coś spierdolisz, to po mnie zadzwonisz – nakazał mu V. – Cała okolica będzie mi wdzięczna. Dużo rozumiem, ale… Wysadzić ścianę, naprawiając mikrofalówkę?

\- Nie dało się jej naprawić – zaprotestował Johnny. – Ona była po prostu źle zepsuta.

\- Johnny – powiedział V.

\- Dobra, dobra. Obiecuję.

\- Lecę. Aldecaldos chcą walnąć ze mną ostatnie piwko – poinformował solos. – Muszę na pożegnanie odjebać Saulowi coś zajebistego. To do jutra.

\- Do jutra – odpowiedział Johnny.

* * *

V wyglądał lepiej, niż kiedy ostatnio się widzieli. Powrót do akcji widocznie poprawił nie tylko samopoczucie najemnika, ale też jego sprawność. Poruszał się pewniej, z dużo większą swobodą i mniejszą ostrożnością. Nawet jego mowa ciała przypominała już bardziej najemnika przed Mikoshi.

Johnny nie mógł powiedzieć, czy przypominała V sprzed biochipu. Nie znał go wtedy. Trochę nad tym ubolewał – że nie wiedział, czy jego obecność odcisnęła na solosie jakieś piętno.

\- Cześć – przywitał się solos, przepuszczając Silverhanda przez próg. – Przyniosłem ci trochę pieczeni. Mama Welles jak zwykle nagotowała jak na przemarsz wojsk – powiedział.

\- Kurwa, uwielbiam cię – powiedział Johnny, siadając przy stole i biorąc się za jedzenie. Pieczeń była przepyszna.

A kiedy solos postawił przed nim butelkę z zimnym piwem, Silverhand poczuł się jak w niebie.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – Zapytał najemnika z pełnymi ustami.

\- Było fajnie – odparł mężczyzna. Kiedy tylko usiadł, Nibbles wskoczył mu na kolana.

I zaczął wpatrywać się w Johnny’ego z nienawiścią.

V podrapał kota za uchem. Nibbles nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego z rockersem, mimo, że zaczął mruczeć.

\- Przetrzebiliśmy Wraithsów – wyjaśnił V. – Minie trochę czasu, zanim znowu zaczną sprawiać problemy.

\- Czujesz się u Aldecaldos lepiej, niż w mieście – zauważył Johnny.

\- To rodzina – odparł V, wzruszając ramionami. – Cieszę się, że nie popełnili tego samego błędu, co Brekkersi. Ale na dzień dzisiejszy moje miejsce jest w Night City. Może… Może za jakiś czas do nich dołączę. Ciągle mi to proponują, ale starają się nie narzucać – wyjaśnił. – Saul zamknął wszystkim mordy mówiąc, że zrobię to, kiedy będę gotowy. Ale – powiedział lżejszym tonem – chwilowo jeszcze do tego daleko. Jak tam twój uczeń? – Zmienił temat.

\- Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia, jakim cudem ten dzieciak ma problem z najprostszym podciąganiem, a sweepy napierdala jak zły – powiedział Johnny. Widząc minę solosa, zreflektował się. – Następnym razem wezmę gitarę i pokażę, o co chodzi – obiecał.

\- Rozumiem, że te sweepy są trudniejsze – powiedział.

\- Moim zdaniem: sporo. Steve uważa inaczej –wyjaśnił, kończąc posiłek i biorąc łyk piwa.

\- Wszystko jest kwestią indywidualną – stwierdził V filozoficznym tonem.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytał ostro Johnny. Najemnik uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że coś jest nie tak?

\- Siedziałem ci kilka tygodni we łbie. Potrafię poznać, kiedy cos jest nie halo. Mów.

Solos przez chwilę myślał, w końcu westchnął.

\- Uciąłem sobie pogawędkę z Rogue – wyznał. – Dostałem zaproszenie do Afterlife. Myślałem, że ma dla mnie jakąś robotę, ale chciała mi tylko powiedzieć, że nikt nie da się nabrać na to, że jestem tą samą osobą, co przed Mikoshi. I że mam się mieć na baczności.

Johnny milczał.

\- Nie możesz tak do końca się jej dziwić – powiedział.

W oczach najemnika mignęło coś ulotnego, zbyt szybko, by Johnny mógł zidentyfikować, co to było.

\- Nie dziwię – odparł. – Zaraz zaczyna się mecz.

* * *

Kilka tygodni wystarczyło, aby najemnik odzyskał sporą część swojego starego życia. Jego przyjaciele uwierzyli w większości w to, że powrócił. Nie wszyscy to rozumieli, ale na przykład River stwierdził, że póki jest tym samym gościem, który pomógł mu uratować siostrzeńca, nic innego go nie obchodzi.

Fixerzy również patrzyli na niego dużo przychylniej. Dostawał coraz trudniejsze, coraz lepiej płatne kontrakty. Zamiast brać po kilka dziennie, mógłby ograniczyć się do paru tygodniowo, najemnik jednak lubił wypełniać sobie czas, łapiąc się każdej podsuniętej mu pracy. Tak jak obiecał, odkuł się bardzo szybko. Już po kilku dniach spłacił całkowicie Viktora, tłumacząc się tym, że nienawidził mieć długów. 

Ulice Night City również były bezpieczniejsze, a to przez jego współpracę z NCPD. Gangusy znowu srały po gaciach bojąc się, że najemnik będzie w okolicy akurat, gdy policja wystawi za nimi list gończy.

Wieczorami, jeśli solos nie miał akurat żadnego kontraktu, najczęściej można było znaleźć u Kerry’ego. Ale raczej nikt go wtedy nie szukał, aby im nie przeszkadzać.

\- Hej, Johnny, mam prośbę – usłyszał rockers, kiedy odebrał telefon od V.

\- Widzę, że od razu do rzeczy – mruknął. – O co chodzi?

\- Słuchaj, nie chcesz może wyskoczyć na parę dni? Wyjechać z Night City? – Zapytał solos. – Nie to, że nie mam żadnego ukrytego motywu.

\- W sumie… - zastanowił się Johnny - …chętnie. W jakieś konkretne miejsce? I co to za ukryty motyw?

\- Wpadlibyśmy do Oregonu – zaproponował V. – Chcę się spotkać z Judy. A tak pomyślałem, że siedzisz w tym pierdolonym mieście od kiedy wróciłeś z martwych. Pora, żebyś zobaczył coś poza nim.

Johnny zamyślił się. V miał w sumie rację – poza Night City i okolicami w zasadzie nie widział nic innego. Miło byłoby wyskoczyć na jakiś czas, wyrwać się od codzienności. Przekonać się na własne oczy, czy cały świat był tak bardzo chujowy, czy to tylko jedno, pierdolone miasto.

Poza tym, mógł w spokoju przez kilka dni obserwować najemnika – sprawdzić, czy w jego zachowaniu nie było nic niepokojącego. Czy nic nie wskazywało na to, że V jest kimś, lub czymś, innym, niż wszyscy myśleli.

\- Jasne – powiedział powoli. – Kiedy jedziemy?

\- Spakuj się, będę po ciebie za dwie godziny.

\- Mocny spontan widzę – mruknął. – Na ile dni? Muszę powiedzieć Steve’owi, że mnie nie będzie. I przygotować mu parę rzeczy, żeby się nie opierdalał. Daj mi cztery godziny.

V zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Masz trzy godziny od kiedy się rozłączę – poinformował. – A na ile dni… Będziemy tam jutro rano, o ile nie zrobimy żadnych przystanków po drodze. A przystanki będą na pewno, więc liczmy, że przenocujemy kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od miasta. Załatwiłem nam już papiery, wjedziemy bez większych problemów, mimo tych ich popierdolonych praw. Na szczęście mają wizy turystyczne.

\- Widzę, że nie brałeś nawet pod uwagę, że się nie zgodzę – skomentował z kwaśną miną. V wyszczerzył się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Gdybyś odmówił, po prostu bym cię porwał. Hmm… Spakuj się na pięć dni, w razie czego skoczy się do jakiejś pralni.

\- Mam wziąć coś konkretnego? – Zapytał.

\- Niezbyt. To, co najpotrzebniejsze: broń, łachy. Jakieś żarcie i tak dalej biorę na siebie. Z resztą, pojedziemy Mackinawem, zmieści się tam pół twojego mieszkania, także bierz, co tam chcesz.

\- Biorę gitarę – stwierdził.

\- Śmiało. Dobra, idę sam się spakować, a później jadę zawieźć Nibblesa do Kerry’ego.

\- Jeżeli już ci się znudził ten twój chłopak, to po prostu z nim zerwij. Albo zamorduj go w jakiś mniej bestialski sposób – powiedział Johnny. V puścił mu oko, po czym się rozłączył.

Po tym, jak poinstruował Steve’a, co chłopak ma robić pod jego nieobecność i przedzwonił do Rogue, Johnny wrzucił łachy zwinięte w kłębek do torby, wsadził do niej ręcznik, buty na zmianę, jakieś klapki, szczotkę do włosów i szczoteczkę razem z pastą, a także mydło. Do futerału z gitarą akustyczną schował zapasowe struny, płyn do ich czyszczenia, parę kostek i miękką ściereczkę. Wziął prysznic przed wyjściem i przebrał się w czyste ciuchy. Po chwili zastanowienia wepchnął jeszcze do torby cieplejszą kurtkę.

Skończył w zasadzie w momencie, gdy usłyszał klakson.

V czekał na niego w Mackinawie. Gdy Johnny otworzył drzwi, death metal ucichł, a z głośników popłynął rock. Udał, że tego nie zauważył.

Siadając na fotel pasażera, skinął najemnikowi głową.

\- Tylko nie jedź jak popierdoleniec – powiedział.

\- Ja nie jeżdżę jak popierdoleniec – oburzył się V. – Jeżdżę jak Nomada.

\- Z tego co zauważyłem, to trochę synonimy – skwitował Johnny, gdy V ruszył. – Dlaczego nie mogliśmy wyjechać rano, jak normalni ludzie?

\- Lubię jeździć w nocy – odparł najemnik. – Poza tym, po co marnować czas? Ja dziś odsypiałem do siedemnastej, wczoraj w nocy miałem robotę.

\- Coś ciekawego? – Zapytał Johnny, grzebiąc w schowku i wyciągając napój. V pokręcił głową, kiedy mu go zaproponował, otworzył więc puszkę i wziął potężny łyk.

\- Nic wielkiego. Przekraść się do serwerowni w siedzibie Dynalar Technologies i ściągnąć parę danych. Ładnie płatny kontrakt, dlatego go wziąłem.

\- Widzę, że pogrywasz coraz ostrzej.

\- Nie mogę tylko ganiać za Kosiarzami. Muszę im dać trochę podreperować szeregi. Jakbym wytłukł wszystkie gangi, to z kim bawiłbym się w berka na ulicy? – Zapytał.

Na liczniku było stabilne sto czterdzieści. Johnny doceniał, że V posłuchał jego prośby co do spokojnej jazdy.

W miarę jak oddalali się od miasta, na niebie dostrzec można było coraz więcej gwiazd. Rockers nawet nie był świadomy, jak bardzo mu ich brakowało.

\- W zasadzie dlaczego nie zabrałeś Kerry’ego? Myślę, że romantyczny wypad dobrze by wam zrobił – rzucił Johnny, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Oj Johnny, nie bądź zazdrosny. Wiesz, że jesteś moim ulubionym rockersem w Night City – powiedział V cukierkowym tonem. Słysząc odgłosy krztuszenia się, najemnik zaczął się śmiać. Silverhand posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie. – No już, już. Nie martw się, twoja cnota jest bezpieczna – przysiągł, kładąc dłoń na sercu.

\- Pierdol się – rzucił rockers.

\- Wolałbym nie – odparł V. – Dlatego nie wziąłem ze sobą Kerry’ego. Muszę trochę odpocząć. Ostatnio albo biegam z rewolwerem po Night City, albo pieprzę się ze swoim facetem jak królik.

\- Za dużo informacji – powiedział Johnny, skrzywiony.

\- Kerry próbuje na siłę udowodnić, że nie ma osiemdziesięciu lat – wyjaśnił V. – Kiedy wszyscy wiemy, jak jest naprawdę. Jest jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż ja, ale duma nie pozwoli mu tego przyznać. Ta wycieczka zrobi dobrze zarówno mi, jak i jemu. Tobie też.

\- Czyli generalnie układa wam się dobrze – stwierdził. V pokiwał głową.

\- Lepiej, niż bym przypuszczał. – Przez chwilę milczeli, w końcu najemnik westchnął. – Przykro mi z powodu Rogue.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Nie ma o czym – stwierdził rockers, odwracając się znowu w stronę okna.

\- Wiem – odparł najemnik. – Czasami po prostu nie wychodzi i tyle.

\- Lepiej, że skończyliśmy to wcześniej, niż później – wyznał Johnny. W zasadzie nie wiedział, czemu o tym gada, ale już dawno przestał się tym przejmować. V tak na niego działał. – Przynajmniej żadne z nas nie miało okazji zrobić albo powiedzieć czegoś, po czym nie moglibyśmy sobie patrzeć w twarz.

V pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Niedaleko jest stacja paliw – powiedział po prostu. – Muszę zatankować. Chcesz coś ze sklepu?

\- Weź kup jakiś czteropak. To, że ty jedziesz, nie znaczy, że ja muszę siedzieć o suchym pysku.

V prychnął.

Kiedy wrócił ze sklepu, miał jednak w ręku piwo.

Nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo Johnny pod jego nieobecność usnął. Najemnik opatulił rockersa kocem, usiadł za kierownicą i dodał gazu, ruszając w dalszą drogę.

Wizyta w Oregonie była jak na ich standardy wybitnie spokojna. Nie licząc kilku bójek w barach, po których kończyli wywaleni na zbity pysk przez ochronę, z zakazem wstępu, a także dwóch czy trzech strzelanin, sprawowali się wręcz wzorowo.

Rozmowa z Judy przebiegła… zaskakująco dobrze. Kobieta wiedziała już wcześniej o Johnny’m, więc ta informacja zupełnie nie zbiła jej z tropu.

\- Czyli co? Po prostu oddałeś mu ciało, a sobie wziąłeś nowe? – Upewniła się.

\- Stwierdziłem: a chuj, niech ma, jak mu się tak podoba – zażartował najemnik. Johnny uniósł brew. – Ja mogę mieć inne. To nie tak, że w Night City jest mało ciał do wzięcia. 

\- Zachciało mu się bohaterzyć – powiedział Johnny z westchnieniem. – Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to ściągnąć tego idiotę z powrotem. Jeden Upadek Sieci nam wystarczy, a kto wie, co by odpierdolił, jakby nikt nie miał go na oku.

V podczas ich pobytu chodził wraz z Judy nurkować. Johnny, pomimo, że kobieta kilka razy go namawiała, za każdym razem mówił, że to pierdoli.

Nie przyznał jej, że cała ta zimna woda, nieprzenikniona toń i cisza sprawiały, że po plecach przechodziły mu ciarki. V widział jego niepokój i nigdy nie naciskał, aby Silverhand chociaż spróbował. Kiedy solos wraz z Judy świetnie się bawili, Johnny pisał na brzegu kawałki. Zmiana otoczenia całkiem nieźle wpłynęła na jego proces twórczy.

Dziadkowie Judy okazali się przesympatyczni. Jej babcia, kiedy tylko najemnik wspomniał, że ich dwójka zatrzyma się w hotelu, zjebała solosa od góry do dołu mówiąc, że dzień, w którym nie będzie miała miejsca, by ugościć przyjaciół Judy, będzie ostatnim dniem jej życia.

Poza tym, kobieta gotowała wręcz bosko.

Dziadek Judy i V potrafili zamknąć się w warsztacie na kilka godzin, majsterkując coś i wymieniając uwagi. Sama Alvarez nierzadko do nich dołączała, a jej babcia w tym czasie za punkt honoru postawiła sobie, by drugi z gości się nie nudził.

W ten sposób Johnny został przez nią raz ograny w pokera. Rozbieranego. Przed ściągnięciem spodni uratował go V, który wypadł z warsztatu z wielką raną na przedramieniu.

Kiedy starsza kobieta robiła zamieszanie, pochylając się nad rozcięciem, solos puścił mu oko.

Alvarez oprowadziła ich po mieście, pokazując nie tylko najciekawsze, ale też najbardziej podejrzane jego części. V, jak to V, nie mógł się powstrzymać i załapał kilka kontraktów u miejscowych fixerów, zostawiając rockersa wraz z Judy na cały dzień.

Johnny był naprawdę zdziwiony, kiedy okazało się, że wcale nie dogaduje się z kobietą tak beznadziejnie, jak myślał. Alvarez była zachwycona, mogąc pokazać mu swoje najnowsze braindansy, mimo, że nie miał na ich temat żadnego pojęcia, a także kiedy z uwagą wysłuchiwał technicznego żargonu, który w dość przystępny sposób potrafiła mu wyjaśnić. Rockers w odwecie zagrał jej kilka swoich pomysłów. Nie była to muzyka do końca przemawiająca do jej gustu, ale kobieta i tak była naprawdę pod wrażeniem.

\- Aż szkoda, że już wyjeżdżacie – powiedziała Judy ostatniego dnia ich pobytu. – Moi dziadkowie was pokochali. Babcia mówi, że macie wpadać przynajmniej raz do roku, inaczej sama was znajdzie i tu przyciągnie – przestrzegła.

\- Obiecujemy, że się postaramy – powiedział V, posyłając Silverhandowi uśmiech.

Co dziwne, rockers nie protestował.

\- V, przejrzysz ze mną jeszcze kilka ostatnich braindansów? Mam kilka wątpliwości – powiedziała Alvarez.

Johnny ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że solos patrzy na niego, czekając na pozwolenie.

\- Leć – powiedział. – Ja położę się spać. Jutro pojadę pierwszy, później się zmienimy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generalnie to najlepiej pisze mi się, kiedy wiem co pisać. Nie umiem lać wody. Pomysł na nowego fika łaził za mną od kiedy ukończyłam Cyberpunka - miałam całą fabułę w głowie, zdecydowałam więc, że przeleję go na papier. Czy raczej ekran, w tym przypadku.   
> W życiu nie napisałam tak dużo w tak krótkim czasie XD  
> Całość jest już prawie gotowa. Na początku chciałam wstawić to jako jeden rozdział, ale stwierdziłam, że mi osobiście niewygodnie czyta się taką ścianę tekstu - często muszę przerwać, a potem szukaj, gdzie skończyłaś. Dlatego podzieliłam wszystko na kilka części. Obstawiam, że napiszę jeszcze kilkanaście stron i nara, zrobione.   
> Po prostu chciałam zacząć wstawiać to już teraz.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny przelał kawę z dzbanka do kubka. Wziął ją w jedną rękę, a w drugą batona proteinowego. Usiadł na kanapie, odstawiając napój na stolik.

Kilka dni po powrocie z Oregonu V dał mu zapasową kartę do mieszkania, twierdząc, że biorąc pod uwagę, ile rockers u niego siedzi, równie dobrze mógłby się po prostu wprowadzić. Nibbles, po opierdolu od swojego właściciela, gdy Silverhand znowu skończył w pooraną pazurami twarzą, zaprzestał prób morderstwa, ograniczając się do syczenia i zabójczych spojrzeń.

Johnny wpadał do V praktycznie codziennie, bez żadnego uprzedzenia. Jeśli solosa akurat nie było, czasami po prostu nocował w jego mieszkaniu, rano wracając do siebie.

V coś długo jednak tym razem nie zaglądał do swojego mieszkania. Nie odpisywał też na wiadomości. Nie było to niczym nadzwyczajnym, solos przy jakiejś poważniejszej robocie często nie miał możliwości odpowiedzieć czy oddzwonić. Trzy dni to jednak w jego przypadku kawał czasu, nie było wielu rzeczy, które mogły zaaferować mężczyznę na tak długo.

Miał zamiar sprawdzić jedną z tych „rzeczy”.

Kerry odebrał po piątym sygnale.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno – przywitał się Silverhand.

Miał rację. Skóra wokalisty była poszarzała, oczy podkrążone i nabiegłe krwią. Miał zmatowiałe, potargane włosy. Johnny na pewno wyrwał go ze snu.

\- Czyli V z tobą nie ma – skwitował Johnny. – Szukam dalej.

Miał się rozłączyć, ale wyraz twarzy Kerry’ego powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili.

\- Kurwa… O kurwa, V – powiedział wokalista przerażony. – Johnny… Johnny, zjebałem sprawę. Strasznie. Kurwa, tak bardzo wszystko spierdoliłem…

\- Co się stało? – Zaniepokoił się rockers.

\- Ja pierdolę, co mi przyszło do łba… znaczy wiem, co, wóda i dragi, ale kurwa…

\- Kerry, skup się, do chuja! – Przerwał jego litanię samokrytyki. – O co chodzi? Co się stało, gdzie jest V?

\- Widzisz… - zaczął. – Dwa dni temu, wieczorem, wpadło do mnie dwóch znajomych. Chcieliśmy oblać sukces nowego singla, mówię ci, w dwa tygodnie sprzedaliśmy kilkadziesiąt tysięcy, wytwórnia jest…

\- Tak, tak, zajebiście. Przejdź do rzeczy – zirytował się Silverhand.

\- No… trochę przegięliśmy z imprezą.

\- Jak zwykle – skwitował. – Ale zaraz… co to ma wspólnego z V? – Drążył Johnny.

Kerry skrzywił się.

\- Jak już przyćpaliśmy i wjechało trochę za dużo whisky… wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. W trzech.

Johnny chyba wiedział, do czego to zmierza.

\- Kurwa, Kerry…

\- Na trzeźwo bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił! No, zrobiłbym, ale nie, kiedy kogoś mam!

\- Co dokładnie się stało? – Zapytał. – Wszystko w tym momencie jest ważne.

\- V nas przyłapał – przyznał Kerry. – Wparował do sypialni akurat, kiedy jechali mnie na dwa baty.

\- Takie szczegóły możesz zachować dla siebie – mruknął Johnny.

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć wszystko!… W każdym razie, na czym to ja… V zobaczył nas i już myślałem, że będzie awantura, ale… Ale on tylko powiedział, że zabierze parę rzeczy i już go nie ma. I żebyśmy sobie nie przeszkadzali.

Johnny westchnął. Takie zachowanie najemnika perspektywy Kerry’ego było w zasadzie gorsze, niż gdyby solos powyrzucał uczestników trójkąta przez okno.

\- Nic więcej nie mówił?

\- Próbowałem się tłumaczyć – powiedział wokalista, zakrywając dłonią oczy. – Wiesz, co mu powiedziałem? „To nie tak, jak myślisz”, czaisz, kurwa? Nie, to nie tak, że mam jednego kutasa w dupie, a drugiego w mordzie. Ja pierdolę, co ja miałem w bani, jak to mówiłem?

\- Masz jakieś wskazówki co do tego, gdzie pojechał? Cokolwiek? Co zabrał?

Kerry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie odezwał się nawet. Złapał torbę, wpakował parę rzeczy, nic konkretnego, i poszedł. Johnny… znajdziesz go, prawda?

\- Mam drugie połączenie, Kerry – poinformował wokalistę. – Ale tak. Znajdę go – obiecał, przełączając się na drugą linię.

\- Johnny Silverhand? – Usłyszał.

\- Wakako Okada? – Zdziwił się rockers. – Co takiego się dzieje, że do mnie dzwonisz? I skąd masz mój numer?

\- Dostałam go od Rogue. A dzwonię do ciebie w sprawie V – wyjaśniła fixerka.

Johnny poczuł, jak włosy na jego karku stają dęba.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Poza tym, że V biega po Japan Town i likwiduje każdego Tygersa, którego napotka na swojej drodze? Nie, nic takiego – powiedziała Okada.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to on? – Zapytał, zrywając się na równe nogi. Kawa rozlała się po stoliku, ściekając z blatu na podłogę. Zaklął.

\- Nie ma żadnych śladów. Kamery wysiadają w momencie bardzo dogodnym dla zabójcy. Połowa Tygersów jest wypłaszczona, a pozostali albo popełnili samobójstwo, albo zostali zastrzeleni z broni krótkiej. Różnych rodzajów broni krótkiej, jakby sprawca używał tego, co akurat wpadło mu w ręce. Były ataki cyberpsychozy.

\- Okej, brzmi jak V – stwierdził odganiając kota od kałuży stopą. Nibbles syknął i podrapał jego buta.

\- Jednego z bossów znaleźli… Cóż, pozbyto się go w dość wymyślny sposób.

Johnny miał wrażenie, że tego pożałuje, ale z natury był zbyt wścibski dla własnego dobra.

\- To znaczy?

\- Miał zmiażdżone ręce i nogi. Każdy jego palec był zgnieciony, jeden po drugim. W gardło wetknięto mu zmodowaną pałkę elektryczną. Była tak podkręcona, że kiedy ją aktywowano, usmażyło go od środka.

Silverhand skrzywił się.

\- Okej, brzmi jak niewiarygodnie wkurwiony V – powiedział po chwili. – Co takiego mu zrobił?

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nic. Nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Żadnych kontaktów, zero znajomych. V po prostu wparował, pozabijał wszystkich… I zajął się bossem.

\- Ja pierdolę – podsumował Johnny.

\- Rogue powiedziała, że się tym zajmiesz.

\- Zajmę – rzucił, wychodząc z mieszkania. – Jakieś wskazówki, gdzie go szukać?

\- Na terytorium Tygersów, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich liczba sukcesywnie maleje. Przesyłam ci koordynaty ostatniej jatki. Przywieź go do mnie. Chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi – fixerka rozłączyła się.

Johnny ruszył do windy. Zadzwonił do Rogue.

\- O co, do kurwy, chodzi? – Zapytał, nie dając kobiecie dojść do słowa.

\- Mówiłam ci, że tak będzie – powiedziała wściekła kobieta. – Nie słuchałeś. Teraz przez ciebie mamy rzeź w Night City – warknęła, przerzucając włosy przez ramię. – Nie wezwano Max-Tac tylko dlatego, ze likwiduje samych gangusów. Nie ucierpiał jeszcze żaden cywil. I szczerze mówiąc, ja też tylko dlatego nie wystawiłam za nim listu gończego. Dam ci szansę, żebyś dowiedział się, o co chodzi.

\- Dzięki, Rogue. Doceniam to. Jakieś wskazówki?

\- Masz koordynaty od Wakako. Co do reszty? Jesteś zdany na siebie.

Johnny skinął głową. Kiedy się rozłączył, wysłał do V jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Wiedział, że i tak nie zostanie odczytana, ale i tak musiał spróbować.

**Stój, kurwa, gdzie stoisz. Idę po Ciebie.**

* * *

Siedziba Tygersów była cicha i pusta. Trupy zostały uprzątnięte, Johnny wiedział jednak, że nie znaleźli przy nich nic interesującego. V nie był amatorem.

Silverhand oparł się o skrzynię i zamyślił głęboko. Nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć – w końcu jeśli doświadczona fixerka i jej ludzie nie byli w stanie znaleźć kogoś na swoim terenie, w jaki sposób miał tego dokonać on?

\- Pomyślmy – powiedział na głos. Nawyk, którego ani on, ani V nie mogli się pozbyć. – Od akcji z Kerry’m minął dzień, zanim zaczął polowanie na tygrysy. Możliwe, że najpierw poszedł się urżnąć, a później mu odjebało… ale czemu atakuje tylko Tyger Claws? Dlaczego nie Maelstrom, który panoszy się po Wattson? Dlaczego jechał specjalnie do innej dzielnicy?

Potarł skronie. Nie wiedział nawet, czy doszukiwać się w tym momencie jakiejkolwiek logiki w postępowaniu najemnika.

Może to, co wgrali do nowego ciała miało jakiś ukryty protokół, który odpalał się, jeżeli solos był wystarczająco wkurwiony. Czy coś.

Kurwa, nie miał pojęcia.

Zaczął kręcić się po budynku. Licząc piwnicę, miał trzy piętra do sprawdzenia. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzec można było plamy rozbryźniętej krwi, tu i ówdzie ślady po przypaleniu. Większość elektroniki nie działała – wokół unosił się zapach spalenizny. Johnny nie był w stanie uruchomić żadnego z komputerów.

Wściekły, kopnął leżącą na ziemi skrzynkę. Jej zawartość rozsypała się po ziemi – amunicja do strzelb. Nic ciekawego. Zdecydował się wrócić do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie oparł się o ścianę i myślał, co jeszcze mógł przegapić.

Nagły szczęk otwierających się drzwi popchnął jego ciało do akcji. Wyciągając broń, zaczaił się za skrzyniami, wypatrując intruzów.

Ciemnowłosa Azjatka weszła ostrożnie do pomieszczenia. Rozglądając się na prawo i lewo, zeszła po metalowych schodkach, ściskając kurczowo pistolet maszynowy trzymany w rękach.

Johnny wyskoczył z okrzykiem zza skrzyń, uderzając całym impetem swojego ciała w dziewczynę, zwalając ją z nóg i wytrącając broń z dłoni. Zablokował jej ręce nad głową, przedramię zaś przycisnął jej do gardła.

\- Nie ruszaj się – ostrzegł. – I nie próbuj drzeć ryja – warknął, widząc, jak nabiera powietrza. – Mów, kim, kurwa, jesteś i co tu robisz. Liczę do pięciu. Później co kolejne pięć sekund będę wyłamywał ci jeden palec. Raz… dwa…

\- Jestem… Jestem… Nie mam nic wspólnego z tymi, którzy to robią! – Krzyknęła spanikowana. – Ja tylko… Ja tylko…

\- Nie masz wspólnego z kim, kto robi co? – Zapytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- To… To ty nie wiesz? – W jej głosie ewidentnie słychać było zdziwienie.

\- Wiem, że była tu jatka – wyjaśnił. – I szukam człowieka, który tę jatkę urządził.

Spojrzenie dziewczyny stało się twardsze.

\- Nic ci nie powiem. Wyrżnie was wszystkich, tylko na to zasługujecie! – Krzyknęła.

\- Powiesz mi, kurwa, wszystko – powiedział niskim, ochrypniętym głosem. – A wiesz dlaczego, mała? – Zapytał. Jej spojrzenie nie było ani odrobinę mniej harde. – Bo to nieporozumienie – wyjaśnił, puszczając ją. – Nie szukam V dlatego, że chcę go zabić. A na pewno nie za jakichś chujków z Tyger Claws – wytłumaczył, wstając.

Dziewczyna usiadła i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

\- Jesteś Johnny – powiedziała pewnym głosem po chwili. – Mówił, że możesz go szukać, jeśli zbyt długo mu to wszystko zajmie.

\- I miał rację – odparł, przykucając, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. – Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – Zapytał.

\- Zabrali moją siostrę – wyjaśniła, obejmując kolana rękami. – Wszyscy mówili, że już po niej, że nie mam co jej szukać… ale nie mogłam tego tak zostawić.

\- Ile masz lat? Jak masz na imię?

\- Szesnaście – powiedziała, unosząc wysoko głowę. – I mam na imię Yua.

\- A twoja siostra? – Zapytał miękko. Jej usta zadrżały.

\- Yui ma dziewięć lat – powiedziała z łzami w oczach.

Rodzice chyba nie mieli zbyt oryginalnych pomysłów, pomyślał. Prawie powiedział to na głos.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało i co to ma wszystko wspólnego z V. Chcę mu pomóc – obiecał.

\- Znalazłam drzazgę z braindansem – wyjaśniła dziewczyna. – A nawet kilka drzazg. Kiedy szukałam Yui.

\- Znalazłaś? – Upewnił się.

\- Ukradłam – przyznała. – Jeden z Tygersów często się przy niej kręcił. Przy mojej siostrze. Zagadywał, próbował dawać cukierki. Kiedy Yui zniknęła, zaczęłam go śledzić. Wszedł tutaj, do tego budynku. Próbowałam podsłuchiwać tygrysów, ale nie mówili nic konkretnego – powiedziała.

\- To było bardzo niebezpieczne – stwierdził. Widząc, że twarz dziewczyny wykrzywia się we wściekłości, pospieszył z ciągiem dalszym. – Jesteś bardzo dzielna. Niewielu miałoby odwagę zrobić to, co ty.

\- Udało mi się przekraść… łapałam wszystko, co mogło mieć jakiekolwiek wskazówki. Drzazgi, kartki… cokolwiek. Ale na papierze nie było nic ważnego, a drzazgi były zaszyfrowane.

Johnny skinął głową.

\- Popytałam trochę sąsiadów. Skierowali mnie do baru… El Coyote? Powiedzieli, że tam może mi pomogą, a przynajmniej skontaktują z kimś, kto będzie w stanie mi pomóc. Mówili, że czasami załatwia takie sprawy nieodpłatnie.

Johnny znów pokiwał głową. Owszem, V czasami podejmował się tego typu zleceń nie żądając zapłaty, najczęściej, gdy było mu kogoś szkoda.

A najemnikowi wiecznie było kogoś szkoda.

\- Barman mi go wskazał. To znaczy, V. Był mocno pijany, ale z rozszyfrowaniem drzazg poradził sobie w kilka sekund. Kiedy obejrzał ten braindance… Zrobił się naprawdę straszny – szepnęła, przyciskając do siebie mocniej kolana. – Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak wściekłego.

Johnny cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy.

\- Kazał mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdzie tych sukinsynów. A później porozmawiał z właścicielką baru. Była bardzo miła. Dała mi jeść, pozwoliła się u siebie przespać. Powiedziała, że V wszystkim się zajmie, że już się nie muszę martwić.

\- A później się dowiedziałaś, że wszyscy Tygersi, którzy tu byli, nie żyją i chciałaś sprawdzić, co z twoją siostrą – dokończył za nią. – Wiesz, co było na drzazdze? – Zapytał. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, ale… ale mam jeszcze jedną – powiedziała.

\- Jeżeli mi ją dasz, mogę zanieść ją do netrunnera, który powie mi, gdzie znaleźć V. To bardzo ważne.

Yua pokiwała głową.

\- Myślę… Myślę, że V by ci zaufał.

\- Na pewno – odparł, biorąc drzazgę. – A teraz chodź. Odwiozę cię z powrotem do Mamy Welles, a później zajmę się resztą.

* * *

Netrunner, po odszyfrowaniu danych, obdarzył go wybitnie ciężkim spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna westchnął, jakby cały ciężar świata spoczął na jego barkach i niewiarygodnie wręcz go przytłoczył.

\- Kurwa, Johnny – Nix pokręcił głową. – Te zabezpieczenia są żałosne. Serio, poproś V, żeby nauczył cię chociaż podstaw. Oszczędziłbyś paliwa.

\- Co jest na drzazdze? – Zapytał rockers.

\- Jakaś rozmowa pomiędzy… Jakimś Shino, a jakimś Yokuto. Coś o nowej dostawie, że może się trochę opóźnić. Bawisz się w potyczki z kartelem narkotykowym? – Zapytał zaciekawiony netrunner.

\- Sam nie wiem, w co się bawię – odparł, chowając drzazgę. – W każdym razie, dzięki.

Zignorował znaczące spojrzenie netrunnera i wyciągniętą w swoją stronę rękę. Ruszył prosto do Rogue.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć – rzekł, ignorując fakt, że fixerka rozmawiała z klientami – kim, do kurwy, jest Shino. I Yokuto. I jak ich, do chuja, znaleźć.

Oczy Rogue zalśniły na niebiesko. Po chwili jego komunikator zabrzęczał.

\- To wszystko? – Zapytała. Pokiwał głową i ruszył do wyjścia z klubu.

Shino okazał się bossem, którego pozbył się V. Yokuto, również należący do Tygersów, zajmował się… tym samym, co jego kumpel (czyli chuj wie czym), ale w innej części dzielnicy.

Nieznanej nawet Rogue.

Silverhand dostał za to namiary na matkę dziewczyny Yokuto, która prawdopodobnie mogła go do niego doprowadzić.

Po nitce do kłębka.

Johnny wsiadł do Porsche i dał gazu. Musiał się pospieszyć, jeśli chciał dorwać V, zanim ten ruszy w inne miejsce.

Matka Ichiki, jak na imię miała dziewczyna Yokuto, mieszkała w niewielkim kompleksie w jednej z biedniejszych części dzielnicy. Kobieta była dość wysoka i postawna – mimo wieku, czas nie odcisnął na niej wielkiego piętna.

\- Szukam twojej córki – powiedział prosto z mostu, gdy kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi i mieli już czas przyjrzeć się sobie nawzajem.

Kobieta zachmurzyła się.

\- Mówiłam jej, że przez tego jej faceta narobi sobie tylko kłopotów – powiedziała, przepuszczając go przez drzwi. – Nie słuchała. Mówiła, że jej zapewni godne życie. Właśnie widzę. No, co takiego zrobił?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze, siadając przy stoliku w skromnej kuchni. – Ale poluje na niego facet, z którym nie ma żartów. Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie znaleźć Yokuto – powiedział.

\- Skąd miałabym to wiedzieć? – Zirytowała się kobieta. Mimo to, zaproponowała mu szklankę wody. Odmówił. – Poza tym, co mnie to obchodzi? Ten sukinsyn omamił mi córkę, nakłamał jej, a Ichiko zmieniła się nie do poznania. Wciąga ją w jakieś ciemne sprawy. Jak dla mnie byłoby lepiej, gdyby zniknął.

\- Rozumiem to – powiedział powoli Johnny – ale co, jeśli Ichiko będzie z nim w momencie, kiedy znajdzie go ten gość, o którym mówię? Dla niego nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy dziewczyna jest w gangu, czy tylko z jednym z członków gangu.

Blefował, oczywiście. V, jak na razie, nie zrobił krzywdy nikomu, kto nie był gangusem. Raczej nic by nie zrobił dziewczynie, chyba, że miała coś wspólnego z tym, co tak bardzo najemnika wkurwiło.

A co tak go wkurwiło? Tego dalej nie wiedział. Nie mógł być więc w zasadzie pewien niczego.

Kobieta usiadła ze zmartwioną miną.

\- Nie miałam z nią kontaktu od kilku dni – wyznała. – Pokłóciłyśmy się. Dziś rano próbowałam do niej zadzwonić… ale chyba zablokowała mój numer.

Johnny zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Nie masz nic? Żadnych wskazówek? Gdzie mieszkała, gdzie przesiadywała? Jakieś koleżanki?

\- Miała taką jedną… Sarah. Sarah Davis. Trzymały się razem od kiedy były o, takie – zrobiła ręką gest mniej więcej na wysokości blatu stołu. – Może będzie coś wiedziała. Sarah wyprowadziła się niedawno do Glen, nie mogę powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie. Nie mam też jej numeru – powiedziała. Na jej twarzy widział desperację.

\- To musi mi wystarczyć – powiedział, wstając.

\- Wiem, że… że nie robisz tego, żeby uratować moją córkę… Ale… ale jeśli…

\- Postaram się. Nie mogę nic obiecać – powiedział, wychodząc z mieszkania i zostawiając zapłakaną kobietę przy stole.

Znalezienie psiapsióły Ichiko nie zajęło Rogue zbyt wiele czasu. Miała lokalizację, imię, nazwisko i przybliżony termin jej przeprowadzki do Glen. Johnny zdążył tylko w zasadzie zjeść coś w przydrożnym barze i wypić kawę, a fixerka już miała dla niego adres.

Kobieta mieszkała w niewielkim domku, w części dzielnicy, gdzie zabudowania nie były zbyt gęste.

Otworzyła mu niska blondynka z krótkimi włosami, w widocznej ciąży. Miała zielone, duże oczy i była dosyć drobna. Jej brzuch sprawiał wrażenie, jakby kobieta miała się pod nim załamać.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – Zapytała. Miała spokojny, cichy głos.

\- Sarah, kto to? – Usłyszał z głębi domu.

\- Szukam Ichiko – powiedział Johnny. Za drobną kobietą stanął ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.

\- A po co ci ona? – Zapytał podejrzliwie. – I skąd pomysł, że miałaby tu być?

\- Czyli tu jest – stwierdził. – Mogę z nią porozmawiać? – Zwrócił się do kobiety.

\- Nie – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna, zanim blondynka miała okazję otworzyć usta. – Mówię ci przecież: nie ma tu żadnej Ichiko. Wypierdalaj stąd.

\- Słuchaj, chłoptasiu – zirytował się Johnny. – Im szybciej powiecie mi, gdzie jest dziewczyna, tym szybciej stąd pójdę. Nic do was nie mam. Chodzi tylko o dziewczynę.

\- Czego od niej chcesz? – Zapytała blondynka. – Moim zdaniem, dosyć już tego wszystkiego. Ichiko nie chce z wami mieć nic wspólnego, a już szczególnie z tym skurwielem, który jej to zrobił. Nie ma jej tu. Wyjechała z Night City.

\- Nie jestem od Tygersów – zaprotestował Johnny. – Wręcz przeciwnie, strasznie chujów nie lubię. Szukam kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie właśnie robi nalot na kwaterę tego jej… chłopaka. Czy raczej byłego chłopaka, bo tak wnioskuję z tej rozmowy. A nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to jest.

\- Jaką mamy gwarancję, że mówisz prawdę? – Zapytał Afroamerykanin z zaciętą miną.

\- Słuchaj, gdybym był z gangu, dawno rozjebałbym ci łeb, bo strasznie wkurwiasz. Fakt, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem chyba przemawia na moją korzyść. Poza tym, jestem od Rogue.

Zarówno Sarah jak i jej facet nieco się rozluźnili. Nigdy nie wiedział, jakim cudem imię fixerki mogło mieć taką moc. Owszem, nikt normalny nie odważyłby się blefować, że od niej przychodzi, ale był to klucz otwierający kurewsko wiele drzwi w Night City. Mężczyzna i kobieta odeszli od drzwi, przepuszczając go przez próg.

\- Musisz wybaczyć Nilsowi – powiedziała Sarah. – Ta sytuacja dobija go tak samo, jak mnie. Bardzo długo staraliśmy się o dziecko, a kiedy się udało, to nagle cała ta sytuacja z Ichiko… W każdej chwili mogą wpaść tu ludzie od Yokuto i zrobić z nami porządek.

Mężczyzna stał bardzo blisko kobiety, jakby w każdej chwili gotów był osłonić ją własnym ciałem.

\- Ichiko jest w piwnicy – powiedziała Sarah, gestem nakazując Johnny’emu iść za sobą. – Nie chciałam jej pozwolić tam zostać, ale bała się, że ktoś zauważy ją przez okno. Do tej pory nikt o nią nie pytał, więc pomyśleliśmy, że przesadza – wyjaśniła, otwierając drzwi. – Siedzi tam już trzy dni – dodała zmartwiona.

\- Myślę, że ludzie Yokuto mają inne rzeczy na głowie – odparł kobiecie. Zaczęli schodzić po schodach.

W piwnicy stało trochę gratów, jednak było sucho i nawet nie tak duszno. Ewidentnie zostało tam wcześniej posprzątane – pomieszczenie było mniej zakurzone, niż mieszkanie Johnny’ego.

Ichiko siedziała skulona na materacu, zawinięta w koc. W świetle żarówki widać było tylko jej twarz - posiniaczoną, podrapaną, a gdzieniegdzie Johnny mógł zauważyć skaleczenie czy głębsze rozcięcie.

\- Kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie Sarah, przyklękając na skraju materacu. – Jest tutaj ktoś, kto chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

Ichiko skuliła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Obiecałaś, że ich tu nie wpuścisz – zaczęła lamentować. – Obiecałaś. Jak mogłaś, Sarah?

\- Nie jestem od Tygersów – zaprzeczył po raz kolejny Johnny. Jeśli jeszcze raz będzie musiał kogoś o tym zapewniać, zacznie się zastanawiać nad wytatuowaniem sobie tego na czole. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie mogę znaleźć Yokuto.

Kłębek złożony z Ichiko i koca przesunął się bliżej ściany.

\- Kochanie, mówi prawdę. Jest od Rogue. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze – ciężarna kobieta dotknęła ramienia Azjatki przez koc.

\- Szukam swojego przyjaciela – wyjaśnił, przykucając przy materacu. – On z kolei szuka Yokuto. A jeśli go znalazł… Jak go znam, a znam go bardzo dobrze, po tych sukinsynach nie ma już za bardzo co zbierać.

\- To źli ludzie – powiedziała Ichiko. – Bardzo źli. Nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tak…

\- Ćśś, skarbie – uspokoiła ją jej przyjaciółka, gładząc po plecach. – Powiedz tylko, jak się do nich dostać.

\- Nie wiecie, w co próbujecie się wpakować – wyszlochała. – Ja… Ja też nie wiedziałam.

\- Różnica między tobą a nami, złotko, jest taka – powiedział Johnny – że my we wszelkie gówno pakujemy się zwykle z własnej woli, świadomie, czasami tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy później z niego wyjdziemy. Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Yokuto. Obiecuję, że więcej cię nie znajdzie.

Kobieta, po chwili wahania, zaczęła w końcu mówić.

Wychodząc z domu czuł się wykończony. Wsiadł do auta, ściągnął pilotki i przetarł szczypiące oczy.

\- Kurwa, V – powiedział w przestrzeń – mam nadzieję, że siedzisz na dupie, sukinsynu. Nie bardzo mi się chce szukać cię jeszcze po Pacyfice i Badlandach – Odpalił samochód i ruszył.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł pod budynek wskazany mu przez dziewczynę gangusa, okolica była cicha. Żadnych Tygersów przekrzykujących się jeden przez drugiego, śmiejących się, czy prowadzących zwyczajne rozmowy. Gdy wszedł do środka, przekonał się, dlaczego.

Do piwnicy prowadziła ścieżka usłana trupami. Większość z nich była prawdopodobnie wypalona, ich ciała powykręcane nienaturalnie, z zaschniętą pianą na brodach. Kilku z nich ewidentnie strzeliło sobie w łeb, jeden poderżnął gardło. Tu i ówdzie widział ludzi zlikwidowanych poprzez kulę w głowę.

To musiał być V.

Starając się być cicho, ruszył szlakiem wytyczonym przez ciała.

Gdy usłyszał gardłowy charkot, wiedział, że jest w domu.

\- No halo, sam mówiłeś, że ból uszlachetnia, skurwysynu – powiedział najemnik. Odpowiedziały mu jęki. – Co, zmieniasz zdanie? Gorzkie lekarstwo leczy najlepiej, sam tak stwierdziłeś na braindansach. Wiesz, co było gorzkie? Żółć, która podchodziła mi do gardła, kiedy zobaczyłem, co wyrabiacie. Mów, do kurwy, gdzie jest reszta! – Rozkazał wściekły.

\- Nie… Nie wiem… - Wyjęczał drugi głos.

Zduszony okrzyk.

\- Ojej, wybacz, ręka mi się omsknęła. Chciałem wydłubać ci oko, a odciąłem ucho. Wiesz, lubię symetrię, chyba trzeba ci upierdolić i drugie…

\- V, wystarczy – powiedział ostro Johnny. – Cokolwiek zrobił, nie zniżaj się do jego poziomu.

\- Johnny – przywitał się. Nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. – Wierz mi, nie da się zniżyć do jego poziomu. Gość popierdala jebanymi kanałami.

\- Tak samo było z Shino? – Zapytał Johnny.

Nie celował do V. Nie mógł. Każda komórka w jego ciele buntowała się na myśl, że mógłby podnieść broń.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak. Ale tego skurwysyna nie zabiję. Z Shino… Ten miał niefart, nie zdążyłem ochłonąć, zanim go dorwałem – wyznał. - Kto cię przysłał? – Zapytał.

\- Kerry, Rogue, Wakako… Święty Mikołaj… A może sam się przysłałem? Wybierz sobie – powiedział rockers, siadając na metalowym stoliku w pomieszczeniu.

\- Ja bym tu nic nie dotykał – ostrzegł solos. Silverhand zerwał się jak oparzony. – Czyli Wakako. Miałem taką nadzieję. To znaczy, że nic o tym nie wie.

Wyraz ulgi na twarzy najemnika zbił Johnny’ego nieco z tropu.

\- Nie wie o czym?

Oczy V zaświeciły się. Yokuto wstrząsnęły konwulsje – widocznie napięcie, jakie wyzwolił najemnik było wystarczające, by poważnie poparzyć Tygersa, jednak zbyt słabe, by od razu go zabić.

\- Poleżysz tak pół godzinki, zastanowisz się nad swoim postępowaniem – powiedział solos do okaleczonego mężczyzny – a później ktoś się zgarnie. Chodźmy – zwrócił się do rockersa.

\- Gdzie teraz? Powybijać Maelstromowców? – Zapytał Johnny, ruszając za najemnikiem.

\- Nie tym razem. Jedziemy do Wakako, trzeba to wyjaśnić. Na razie kazałem jej przysłać kogoś po tego skurwiela.

\- A jeśli o wyjaśnienia chodzi… Co ci, do kurwy, odjebało, V?!

\- Są rzeczy, które nawet w Night City są zakazane, Johnny – wyjaśnił mu solos, siadając na swój motocykl. – Możesz jechać za mną, jeśli nadążysz. Wtedy się dowiesz. – Ruszył.

Oczywiście, że nie nadążył. Nie dość, że V jechał motocyklem, który jednak był wygodniejszy do manewrowania pomiędzy samochodami w godzinach szczytu, to jeszcze jechał jak popierdoleniec.

(Jak Nomada, przedrzeźnił najemnika w myślach.)

Dołączył do najemnika, gdy ten stał przed drzwiami do salonu pachinko.

\- Rozmawiałeś już z nią? – Zapytał Johnny. V pokiwał głową. – To kiedy, kurwa, dowiem się, o chuj tu chodzi?! – Zirytował się rockers.

\- Na razie dałem jej tylko braindansy – uspokoił go najemnik. – Nie było żadnej gadki. Stój grzecznie, niedługo wszystko wytłumaczę – powiedział, patrząc na idącego w ich stronę ochroniarza.

\- Okada-sama wzywa – powiedział mężczyzna.

Stara fixerka była widocznie wstrząśnięta. Na jej biurku leżał odtwarzacz. Jej twarz była lekko zielonkawa.

\- A teraz, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić – zaczął spokojnie V – jakim cudem umknęło ci coś takiego na twoim własnym terenie?

\- Dobra, kurwa, wystarczy – wściekł się rockers. – Biegałem za tobą po całej pierdolonej dzielnicy, chyba zasługuję na to, żeby się dowiedzieć, o co, do kurwy, chodzi!

\- Pamiętasz braindansy z ćmą? – Zapytał go najemnik.

\- Pamiętam. Chore braindansy dla popierdoleńców, których kręcą gwałty, gore, snuff i chuj wie co jeszcze. Co to ma wspólnego?

\- Teraz wyobraź sobie dziesięć, sto razy bardziej pojebane rzeczy. Takie, które nie mieszczą się we łbie.

Wakako milczała.

\- Ciężko, co nie? – Zapytał V w przestrzeń. – To teraz dodaj do tego dzieci. Takie w wieku od… Od, kurwa, kołyski, do jakichś trzynastu lat.

Johnny pobladł.

\- Kurwa – powiedział tylko.

W gabinecie fixerki zapadło milczenie.

\- V – odezwała się w końcu Wakako. – Doprowadź sprawę do końca. Zapłacę z własnej kieszeni.

\- Nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy – wściekł się najemnik. – Co, najpierw ktoś centralnie pod twoimi drzwiami robi coś takiego, a teraz myślisz, że wynajmiesz mnie, kiedy odjebałem już większą część roboty? A później powiesz, że wspaniała Wakako zażegnała kryzys? Nie, kurwa, ludzie powinni wynieść cię stąd i wyjebać do kontenera, bo ewidentnie nie znasz się na własnej robocie!

\- Nie rozumiesz – powiedziała kobieta, wstając. – To wszystko działo się pod moim nosem. Wiem. To moja wina, że ten proceder miał miejsce, bo nie byłam wystarczająco czujna. Przyznaję to – Zdjęła okulary i potarła zmęczone oczy. – I, jeśli trzeba, poniosę konsekwencje. Ale… Jeżeli załatwisz to na własną rękę, będziesz tylko jednym najemnikiem, który wymierza sprawiedliwość po swojemu. Nie ważne, jak jesteś dobry i jaką masz reputację.

\- Pierdolenie – parsknął Johnny. – Jeżeli skurwysyny będą wiedzieć, że V trzyma rękę na pulsie i nie odpuści czegoś takiego, to dwa razy się zastanowią nad czymś takim.

Solos pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Ona ma rację. Biorąc od niej zlecenie zostawię zupełnie inną wiadomość, niż to, że taki jeden gość się wkurwi i jak się dowie, to pozabija – stwierdził.

\- Jaką? – Nie zrozumiał Johnny.

Polityka w korporacjach, polityka na ulicach.

Rzygał polityką.

\- Że są rzeczy, których nawet Night City nie wybacza – powiedziała Okada. Najemnik skinął głową. – Powiesz, co udało ci się ustalić.

\- Shino zajmował się dystrybucją – wyjaśnił solos. Okada uniosła dłoń. Wkrótce w gabinecie stanęły dwa krzesła, a salon pachinko został pospiesznie zamknięty. Najemnik i rockers czekali w milczeniu.

V oraz Johnny spoczęli na siedzeniach.

\- Teraz możemy rozmawiać – powiedziała fixerka. – Mów od samego początku.

\- Mała… jak jej było…

\- Yua – podpowiedział Silverhand.

\- O, właśnie. Zaczepiła mnie w Kojocie. Powiedziała mi, że porwano jej siostrę. Dziewięciolatkę. I że myśli, że Tyger Claws mają coś z tym wspólnego. Dała mi kilka chipów z braindansami, były zaszyfrowane… ale ewidentnie przez kogoś, kto nie ma o tym pojęcia.

Johnny odchrząknął, patrząc w bok. Chyba jednak musiał podpytać o to hakowanie.

\- Odpaliłem jeden braindance. Nie będę mówił, co tam było. Kazałem małej dać sobie namiary na miejsce, w którym je znalazła i zostawiłem ją z Mamą Welles.

\- A później poszedłeś pozabijać sukinsynów – zakończył Johnny. V skinął głową.

\- Tak jak wspomniałem – zaczął znowu najemnik – Shino zajmował się dystrybucją. Sprzedawał braindansy tylko sprawdzonym, bezpiecznym klientom, za horrendalne kwoty. Yokuto był odpowiedzialny za wtórne edytowanie braindansów, które dostawał zmodyfikowane tak, aby nie dało się określić ani lokalizacji, ani tożsamości sprawców. W teorii „żeby się nie dało”, bo ktokolwiek to robił, nie jest aż tak dobry, jak myślał… Wystarczyło pobieżnie przejrzeć jeden braindance, żeby zauważyć wskazówki co do tego, gdzie są nagrywane. Porywali też dzieciaki – powiedział z obrzydzeniem.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie się znajduje? – Zapytała Wakako.

V pokręcił głową.

\- Były wskazówki, ale za mało. Muszę… - Urwał i przełknął ślinę. – Muszę przejrzeć braindansy. Dwa lub trzy. – Widocznie było mu niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, co go czeka. – Mam nadzieję, że nie więcej.

\- Podłączcie go do jakiegoś monitora – powiedział Johnny. – Pomogę mu.

To nie tak, że uśmiechało mu się oglądanie czegokolwiek, co było na drzazgach. O nie. Na samą myśl ściskało go w żołądku. Nie chciał jednak, żeby V musiał znosić to wszystko sam.

\- Nie – uciął najemnik. – Albo robię to sam, albo szukajcie innego frajera, który ma doświadczenie w czymś takim i się zgodzi. Nie pozwolę, żebyś ty też na to patrzył.

Johnny skinął głową. Widząc minę najemnika wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji. Poza tym, to nie tak, że nie poczuł ulgi słysząc, że V nie zgadza się, żeby razem z nim patrzył na to, co robili jacyś chorzy skurwiele. Postanowił tym razem odpuścić.

\- Chłopcy – krzyknęła Wakako – przynieście tu jakieś wiadro. Może być potrzebne.

V odetchnął głęboko, próbując przygotować się na to, co można było zobaczyć na nagraniach.

Miała rację co do wiadra. Po kilku minutach oglądania solos ściągnął odtwarzacz i zwymiotował.

\- Masz coś? – Zapytała fixerka. Najemnik jedynie pokręcił głową i znowu zaczął oglądać braindansy.

W końcu, po jakimś kwadransie wypełnionym napiętą ciszą, kiedy zarówno Wakako jak i Johnny siedzieli jak na szpilkach, obserwując blondyna, V skończył. Zdjął odtwarzacz i odłożył go na biurko.

Przez krótką chwilę dyszał. Johnny spojrzał na dzbanek z wodą, a kiedy Okada skinęła głową, nalał nieco do szklanki i podał najemnikowi. Solos uniósł napój drżącą ręką. Na początku opłukał usta, spluwając do wiadra, później wypił resztę wody.

\- Mam skurwieli – poinformował.

Na znak Wakako jeden z jej ludzi zabrał wiadro.

\- No, nie trzymaj nas w niepewności! – Zniecierpliwił się Johnny.

\- Są na Badlandach – powiedział V. – To Wraithsi. Ruszam od razu, nie ma czasu do stracenia – poinformował, zrywając się z krzesła.

Johnny nie chciał nawet słyszeć o tym, że V pojedzie na Badlandy sam. Kłócił się, wrzeszczał, prawie pobił się z najemnikiem. W końcu solos poddał się, zamieniając motocykl na Mizutani Shion „Coyote”.

\- Wsiadaj – warknął.

Gdy ruszyli, zmienił stację z Ritual na tę grającą rocka.

Przez pół drogi do obozu milczeli. V był zbyt pogrążony w myślach, z kolei Johnny nie wiedział za bardzo, co powiedzieć. W końcu rockers odchrząknął.

\- Wiesz – zagaił – na początku byłem pewien, że odjebało ci przez to, co zrobił Kerry.

V spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Johnny, Kerry aktualnie znajduje się bardzo nisko na liście moich priorytetów.

\- No tak – zgodził się Silverhand. – Teraz wiem. Ale wtedy tak myślałem.

\- Poza tym, kto przez coś takiego idzie się wyżyć w taki sposób? – Parsknął najemnik.

Cyberpsychopaci – zawisło w powietrzu. Solos, o ile to możliwe, zachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

Do obozu Wraithsów więcej się nie odezwali.

Zwały piachu piętrzyły się nad horyzontem, zasłaniając promienie zachodzącego słońca i pogrążając pustynię w ciemnościach. Olbrzymie hałdy tańczyły na wietrze, zbliżając się do nich z ogromną prędkością.

\- Idzie pierdolona burza piaskowa! – Krzyknął Johnny, kiedy wysiedli z auta. – Co, do chuja, jest z tymi obozami i tymi jebanymi burzami?! To już drugi raz!

\- Nie wiem, ale to znaczy, że wchodzimy na pełnej kurwie! – Odkrzyknął V przez huczący wiatr.

I owszem. We dwóch wparowali głównym wejściem – V powyłączał wszystkie wieżyczki, a później zlikwidowali każdego Raffena, który wszedł im w oczy. Wszystko szło jak z płatka, dopóki któryś z tych idiotów nie rzucił granatem. Wiatr był tak silny, że porwał go na tyle daleko, by doleciał do auta V.

Mizutani Shion zakończył swój żywot w bardzo imponującej eksplozji.

\- No w kurwę jebane! – Zirytował się najemnik. – Wy wiecie, ile to auto kosztowało?!

Pięciu Raffenów, którzy biegli w ich stronę, padło. V wypalił ich w dwie sekundy. Najemnik dopadł do drzwi garażowych i zanim Johnny zdążył mu pomóc, w pokazie olbrzymiej siły uniósł je.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że to ciało jest zajebiste?! – Krzyknął do Silverhanda, strzelając pierwszemu z Wraithsów prosto w łeb.

\- Ty nie, ale Kerry się zachwycał! – Odkrzyknął, waląc do wrogów.

\- Pewnie, że się, kurwa, zachwycał! Mogłem go pieprzyć godzinami!

\- Za dużo informacji!

Wybicie reszty Raffenów nie zajęło im długo. Wiatr huczał coraz głośniej.

V przejrzał pliki i nagrania na komputerach, po chwili wydał z siebie zirytowany odgłos i ściągnął wszystko, co znalazł w systemie Wraithsów.

Kiedy Johnny chciał zaproponować, żeby przeczekali burzę w garażu, gdzie nie było okien, przez które mógł wedrzeć się piach, V zaczął niespodziewanie majstrować coś przy kanistrach z gazem.

\- A teraz spierdalamy – krzyknął. – Cały ten obóz zaraz pierdolnie!

\- Zaraz, kurwa, a dzieciaki?! – Przeraził się Silverhand.

\- Sprawdziłem kamery, nie ma tutaj nikogo, oprócz tych skurwysynów. Mam ich wiadomości, wywieźli wszystkich! Spierdalamy, Johnny, chyba, że chcesz dupnąć razem z tym jebanym miejscem!

Kiedy odbiegli na w miarę bezpieczną odległość, wszystko wybuchło, pozostawiając w piachu wyrwę. Podmuch prawie zwalił Johnny’ego z nóg.

\- Super, teraz zostaje tylko ta pierdolona burza! – Wściekł się. – Masz na to jakiś pomysł? Do niej też będziesz strzelał?! A może ją, kurwa, wysadzisz?! Przecież to były całkiem dobre budynki, mogliśmy tam przeczekać!

\- Niedaleko jest tunel – wyjaśnił najemnik, łapiąc go za ramię i ciągnąc za sobą. – Szybko, jebany piach jest coraz bliżej.

Tunel był zimny, wilgotny i osłonięty. Zdyszani oparli się o przeciwne ściany, próbując złapać oddech.

\- Udało się – wysapał V.

\- Mogliśmy tego wszystkiego, kurwa, uniknąć, gdybyś komuś, kurwa, powiedział, co się dzieje! – Krzyknął Johnny. – Ale niee, ty musiałeś wszystkim napędzić pierdolonego stracha, że masz coś pojebane we łbie i próbujesz rozjebać całe miasto! Czy ty…

Przerwało mu uderzenie pięścią w ścianę. W betonie pojawiły się pajączki. Mechanizm w dłoni V szczęknął cicho, kalibrując się po nagłym uderzeniu.

\- Zamknij się w końcu – warknął V, odwracając się do niego twarzą. – Wiem, że mi nie ufacie. Myślicie, że… Że w momencie, kiedy nie będziecie mi się patrzeć na ręce, wszystkich was tymi rękami poduszę.

V odszedł kawałek. Z jego dłoni skapnęło kilka kropli krwi – nanoboty potrzebowały chwili, by naprawić uszkodzoną tkankę.

\- Jak macie zamiar na mnie patrzeć jak na… Jebaną bombę zegarową, w której wybiło „zero”, ale nadal nie wybuchła… To mnie, kurwa, zutylizujcie. Jak wściekłego psa, za którego mnie macie.

V dyszał ciężko. Johnny nie mógł tego usłyszeć przez wycie wiatru, ale widział, jak ramiona najemnika gwałtownie unoszą się i opadają.

\- Nic wam, kurwa, nie zrobiłem – zakończył spokojniej.

\- Ale…

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Jak usłyszę jeszcze jedno słowo, to albo stąd wyjdę i zdechnę w burzy piaskowej, albo rozjebię ci łeb.

Milczeli. V opierał się przedramieniem o ścianę, odwrócony do Johnny’ego plecami.

Sliverhand potarł ramiona dłońmi, stając do najemnika tyłem. Skoro V miał zamiar strzelać fochy, nie musiał się temu przyglądać.

Temperatura w ich tymczasowym schronieniu była na pewno już i tak niska, zanim burza uderzyła z całą swoją siłą, teraz można rockers odczuwał, że spadała coraz bardziej. Johnny zadrżał. Czemu musiał zostawić swoją jebaną kurtkę w aucie, które wybuchło?

Kto, do kurwy, rzuca granatem na pałę?

Był tak zajęty opanowywaniem szczękających zębów, że nie zauważył, jak V podchodzi do niego, zdejmując ramoneskę i kładąc ją na ramionach rockersa. Ciężka, rozgrzana kurtka podbijana od spodu syntetyczną tkaniną pachniała prochem, kurzem, tanim dezodorantem i…

Czymś, co mógł określić jedynie, jako V.

Johnny zaczął protestować.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że na Badlandach piździ – rzucił najemnik. – A jak zdechniesz, to wszyscy zwalą to na mnie. Możesz mi, kurwa, nie ufać, ale chociaż zaufaj mojej jebanej kurtce. Raczej cię nie zagryzie.

Najemnik znowu odszedł pod drugą ścianę, z dala od Silverhanda.

A do Johnny’ego w końcu dotarło. Było to trochę jak zderzenie z pociągiem.

V miał rację – do tej pory nie dał im żadnych podstaw do tego, żeby traktowali go w taki sposób. Najemnik niczym na to nie zasłużył, ale mimo to wszystkie jego decyzje, czyny i słowa były skrupulatnie monitorowane i katalogowane, a później oceniane.

Nikomu nie odmówił pomocy – czy to w przemeblowaniu sklepiku Misty, zgarnięciu naćpanego Kerry’ego Bóg wie skąd, zdobyciu czegoś dla Viktora… Tak samo było, gdy o pomoc prosili go inni jego przyjaciele. Czy to River z jakimś dochodzeniem, czy to emerytowany policjant mieszkający piętro niżej, chcący po prostu pogadać. Kiedy Panam lub Judy czegoś chciały, V był w stanie przejechać setki kilometrów, tylko po to, żeby opierdolić Saula albo przejrzeć surowy braindance. Nie protestował nawet, kiedy Johnny wciągał go w swój kolejny idiotyczny plan, mający zazwyczaj na celu wkurwienie Rogue. Albo innego fixera. Albo całej dzielnicy.

V był po prostu z natury kurewsko pomocnym facetem. Bliskich stawiał na pierwszym miejscu. Miał swoją moralność, której się trzymał i granice, których nie przekraczał.

Był tym samym gościem, na którym pasożytował Silverhand, doprowadzając go do powolnej śmierci. A na końcu? Na końcu najemnik po prostu oddał mu swoje ciało.

A Johnny odpłacił mu się brakiem zaufania, wątpliwościami i kłamstwami. Bo mówił, że V to naprawdę V, kiedy sam w to tak naprawdę nie wierzył.

A przynajmniej nie dawał tej wierze żadnego świadectwa, nie licząc pustych słów.

\- Spierdoliłem sprawę – przyznał w końcu cicho. Za każdym jebanym razem niszczę wszystko, czego tylko się dotknę – kopnął kawał żelastwa leżący na ziemi. – Ale miałem nadzieję… że chociaż tego uda mi się nie zjebać. Tego, co mamy. A ja, a ja dałem się przekonać. Że nie jesteś tym V, u którego siedziałem w głowie, tylko jakimś tworem z jego wspomnieniami i charakterem, któremu nie można ufać. Uwierzyłem Rogue, która nie ma bladego pojęcia, jaki byłeś. Jesteś. A nawet sam, do kurwy, rozmawiając z twoimi przyjaciółmi próbowałem ich przekonać, że nie można przy tobie opuszczać gardy. Jak, kurwa, mogłem zrobić coś takiego?

Usiadł pod ścianą, wplatając palce we włosy.

\- A jesteś tym samym V, w każdym pierdolonym calu. Jak mogłem uwierzyć, że zabijasz Tygersów przez jebane oprogramowanie?

W końcu zamilkł.

Kiedy usłyszał kroki ciężkich butów zbliżających się do miejsca, w którym siedział, nie podnosił głowy. Chciał, żeby solos po prostu spuścił mu wpierdol i mu wybaczył. Naprawdę niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął jak tego, żeby takie zachowanie leżało w naturze jego przyjaciela.

Kroki ustały. Najemnik stał tuż nad nim. Dłonie solosa zacisnęły się na jego własnych – Johnny nie walczył, kiedy jego ręce były odciągane od jego głowy.

Jego twarz została przyciśnięta do silnego ramienia. V objął go mocno i zaczął gładzić po plecach uspokajającymi ruchami, w górę i w dół.

\- No już. Już. Spokojnie. Nie spierdoliłeś tego, co mamy, Johnny. Nie tym razem. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś tak naprawdę był w stanie to spierdolić. Nawet ty.

Johnny zaczął się śmiać. Było w tym słychać tak wielką ulgę, że gdyby na miejscu V był ktokolwiek inny, prawdopodobnie próbowałby się powstrzymać.

\- Czyli co? Nie muszę prosić o ostatnią „ostatnią szansę”? – Zapytał.

Najemnik parsknął.

\- Nie musisz. – Przez chwilę przysłuchiwali się wyciu wiatru poza tunelem. – Ta burza nigdzie nas nie puści. Nie dam rady ściągnąć tutaj nawet jakiegoś auta, sygnał nie przebije się przez cały ten piach. Proponuję, żebyśmy tu przeczekali.

Silverhand był taki wykończony. Jego głowa była cholernie ciężka, a ramię V stanowiło dla niej całkiem wygodne oparcie.

\- Mmmhmmm – mruknął Johnny.

\- Zmęczony? – Zapytał najemnik, puszczając rockersa. Silverhand oparł się o ścianę. – Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

\- Zanim Wakako zadzwoniła do Rogue, że ci odjebało i robisz czystki u niej na dzielni – odparł. V usiadł obok niego i znowu do siebie przyciągnął, obejmując go. Johnny nie protestował. Serio, nie miał siły, a wiedział, najemnik nie odpuści i wdawanie się w dyskusję nie ma sensu. Po prostu położył policzek na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela. Jego kark i tak ledwo już utrzymywał jego ociężałą głowę.

\- To będzie ile? Jakieś trzy dni? – Zmartwił się V.

\- Jakoś tak – wymamrotał Johnny, przysuwając się nieco i kładąc głowę trochę bliżej szyi najemnika.

Uf, tak lepiej, pomyślał.

\- Burza nie odpuści przez następne kilka godzin. Odpocznij, Johnny.

Kurtka izolowała na tyle, by przestał zamarzać. Ciepło bijące od V zrobiło resztę roboty – Silverhand zasnął.

* * *

Budził się powoli. Jego świadomość nie spieszyła się do świata, który czekał na niego za zasłoną snu. Pomimo dyskomfortu w praktycznie całym ciele, czuł się wypoczęty. To były pierwsze dwie rzeczy, jakie zarejestrował. Kolejną była szorstka faktura koszulki pod jego policzkiem. Następną znajomy zapach, przynoszący mu dziwny rodzaj spokoju. W końcu przyszedł czas na ciężar spoczywający na czubku jego głowy.

Powoli otworzył oczy. Miejsce, w którym się znajdował było pogrążone w półmroku.

Dotarło do niego. Wakako. Rogue. Tygersi. Braindansy. Wraithsi. V.

Kurwa.

Kiedy zorientował się, że podczas snu jakimś cudem skończył praktycznie na najemniku, prawie odskoczył. Johnny, prawdopodobnie szukając przez sen ciepła, przerzucił nogi przez uda swojego przyjaciela. Jego policzek spoczywał w zagłębieniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją solosa, z kolei ten oplatał go luźno rękami, opierając skroń o jego głowę, a złączone dłonie spoczywały na biodrze rockersa.

Johnny poruszył się, sprawdzając, czy ma jakąś szansę na niepostrzeżone uwolnienie się z uścisku najemnika.

V zesztywniał.

Kurwa.

Najemnik wcale nie spał.

Solos odetchnął głęboko. Johnny czekał na jakiś komentarz.

\- Dobrze spałeś? – Zapytał blondyn. Jego ręce nadal oplatały Silverhanda w pasie.

\- Szczerze? Całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział.

V puścił go, a rockers wstał. Najemnik rozruszał szyję.

\- Burza przeszła dosłownie kwadrans temu – powiedział, sprawdzając komunikaty pogodowe. – Samochód powinien tu być za kilka minut – poinformował, próbując pozbierać się z podłogi. Najwidoczniej zdrętwiały mu nogi. Johnny podał mu dłoń – wspólnymi siłami udało im się postawić najemnika do pionu.

Johnny o czymś sobie przypomniał. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Nosił to chujstwo od kiedy solos wrócił do żywych, nie mógł się jednak zdobyć na to, by zwrócić mu amulet.

\- Masz - rzucił, wciskając mu w rękę kulę wyciągniętą z czaszki solosa, przerobioną przez Misty na wisiorek. - Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby ci to oddać.

V patrzył na amulet w swojej dłoni. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Johnny'ego.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś go zatrzymał - powiedział powoli. - Tak na dowód tego, że nie zamierzam nagle odwrócić się przeciwko tobie. Poza tym, bardziej Ci pasuje. 

Założył rockersowi wisiorek na szyję. Pocisk spoczął na jego klatce piersiowej, tuż obok serca. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział. - To wiele znaczy. - V machnął ręką.

\- Zrobiłeś dla mnie to samo - przypomniał. 

\- To gdzie teraz? – Zapytał rockers, patrząc na solosa. 

\- Najpierw odwiozę cię do mieszkania – stwierdził najemnik. – A później pojadę załatwić sprawę do końca.

\- Nie, kurwa – warknął Johnny. – Zacząłeś to wszystko sam, ale skończymy to razem. I nigdy więcej nie bierz się za coś takiego w pojedynkę, rozumiesz? Jesteś moim kumplem. Masz na mnie polegać – powiedział wściekły.

V przez chwilę milczał. W końcu westchnął i skinął głową.

\- Obydwaj jesteśmy idiotami – skwitował.

\- Dawno się w niczym nie zgadzaliśmy. Trochę przykre, że akurat w tym nie będziemy się spierać – odparł Johnny.

Usłyszeli klakson. Przed tunelem czekał na nich stary samochód V – Rattler. Johnny spojrzał na najemnika zdegustowany.

\- Był najbliżej – usprawiedliwił się solos. – Wsiadasz, czy wolisz lecieć z buta? 

\- To gdzie jedziemy? – Ponowił swoje pytanie, gdy jechali już autostradą, a V zmienił stację w radiu.

\- Sprawa jest bardziej złożona, niż myślałem – zaczął najemnik. – Z drugiej strony powinienem się tego spodziewać. Kiedy Tygersi nie dawali znaku życia, Wraithsi się obsrali i stwierdzili, że zwijają interes. Jak myślisz, co zrobili?

\- Szczerze? Znając to pierdolone miasto, sprzedali dzieciaki Kosiarzom na części i chcieli się ulotnić, zacierając ślady – rzucił Johnny. V pokiwał głową.

\- Bingo. Miałem model auta, którym przewozili dzieci i na jakich jest blachach. Kiedy burza się uspokoiła, wysłałem wszystko do Wakako. Razem z Rogue znalazły samochód w opuszczonej fabryce w Northside. Szczerze? Dorwaliśmy skurwieli w ostatniej chwili. Mieli zamiar poczekać, aż burza się uspokoi, spakować się i spierdalać.

\- A Rogue i Wakako co robią? Kiedy my jesteśmy na Badlandach, one siedzą na dupach i czekają, aż przyjedziemy i się tym zajmiemy? Nie mogą tam kogoś wysłać? – Zirytował się.

\- Wakako się nie zgadza. Powiedziała, że tylko mi ufa na tyle, żebym to ogarnął – wyjaśnił. – Zajęły się dywersją. Rogue wysłała kogoś, kto udaje, że chce prowadzić interesy z Kosiarzami. Na razie dzieciaki są trzymane pod kluczem – powiedział, przecierając ręką oczy.

\- Jak się czujesz? Nie spałeś mniej więcej tak długo, jak ja – rzucił zaalarmowany rockers. V pokręcił głową.

\- Trochę się zdrzemnąłem w nocy. Co chwilę się budziłem, więc nie jest jakoś zajebiście, ale na Kosiarzy jestem w wystarczającej formie. Byłbym na nich w formie bez ręki i nogi. To nie tak, że to jacyś nadludzie. Zwykłe skurwysyny – skwitował.

\- Mamy jakiś plan, czy robimy to po mojemu? – Zapytał Johnny. Najemnik znał swoje limity najlepiej, nie potrzebował niańki.

\- Najpierw musimy wyciągnąć dzieciaki – powiedział V. – Proponuję podejść do tego w ten sposób: ty wejdziesz od frontu i zrobisz zadymę, a ja wyprowadzę kogo trzeba. Wakako ma podesłać auto z kierowcą. Jak już odjadą, wejdę od tyłu i spotkamy się w połowie drogi.

Johnny pokiwał głową. W zadymach był dobry.

\- Tylko uważaj na siebie, dobra? – Dodał solos. – W miarę ostrożnie.

\- V, przecież wiesz, że zawsze jestem ostrożny. Jestem jebanym uosobieniem ostrożności.

Najemnik jedynie westchnął.

Zaparkowali trochę dalej. V wspiął się na jeden z budynków, by przeskanować kompleks. Przejął kontrolę nad kamerami.

\- Mam ich – powiedział, gdy zlokalizował dzieciaki. – Ustawiłem działka tak, żeby zaczęły walić w Kosiarzy, kiedy tylko wejdziesz do budynku. Powinno trochę ułatwić sprawę. Czekaj, nawiążemy połączenie. W razie gdyby coś się zesrało będziemy mogli się poinformować.

\- Okej, czyli po prostu wejść i zacząć strzelać – stwierdził Johnny. – Dobra, plan prosty i nieskomplikowany. Takie lubię.

\- Wolę najpierw wejść do budynku. Poczekaj z tym strzelaniem na sygnał.

Silverhand pokiwał głową.

\- Przy szlabanie stoi dwóch gości – ostrzegł go najemnik. Wypalę ich, żebyś mógł wejść na teren i przyczaić się przy drzwiach. Powiem, kiedy masz w nich wjechać.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Johnny. – Idziemy? – Zapytał.

\- Idziemy.

Tak jak obiecał solos, dwóch gości leżało przy szlabanie bez zmysłów. Johnny wszedł na teren bez problemu i stanął przy drzwiach, trzymając pistolet w ręku.

\- Jestem przy tylnym wejściu – usłyszał.

\- Dobra, czekam na sygnał.

\- Szczerze? Brakowało mi trochę twojego głosu we łbie. Trochę mi tak jakby weselej.

Johnny zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jestem w środku – poinformował V. – Czekaj chwilę, pozbędę się strażniczki.

\- Nie spiesz się – mruknął Johnny. – Najwyżej mi nogi ścierpną od kucania.

\- Możesz być zdany sam na siebie trochę dłużej, niż myślałem – poinformował go solos. – Dzieciaków jest… więcej, niż zakładałem.

\- Dam sobie radę, mną się nie przejmuj.

\- Dobra… Śmiało, Johnny, zrób rozpierdol.

A Silverhandowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wywalił drzwi z kopa i strzelił prosto w łeb pierwszemu Kosiarzowi, który stanął mu na drodze. Gdy drugi puścił salwę z trzymanego przez siebie karabinu, Johnny schował się za ścianą, czekając na dogodny moment.

Posłał mu kulę w łeb dosłownie w momencie, kiedy facet przeładowywał broń.

\- Szanuj, kurwa, amunicję, dzieciaku – rzucił w przestrzeń.

Słysząc strzały mógł stwierdzić, że V zrobił z wieżyczkami kawał dobrej roboty. Wpadając do hali produkcyjnej zauważył, jak Kosiarze miotają się między własnymi zabezpieczeniami, a kobietą wynajętą przez Rogue, która pomimo niezbyt wygodnego ubioru – spódnicy, marynarki, koszuli i szpilek – waliła do nich z pistoletu typu tech.

Przeładowując, zaczął likwidować gangusów, trzymając się za osłoną. Kiedy nawiązał na chwilę kontakt wzrokowy z kobietą, ta skinęła mu głową. Poznał ją – całkiem często bywała w Afterlife.

Kosiarzy z każdą chwilą przybywało. Sukinsyny zorientowały się, że ich kumple potrzebują pomocy. Udało im się w końcu unieszkodliwić wieżyczki, co pozwoliło im skupić się na Johnny’m i kobiecie od Rogue.

Po kilku minutach Kosiarze zaczęli padać jak kaczki. Ich ciałami wstrząsały konwulsje, gałki oczne wychodziły na wierzch, po ustach ciekła piana. Kilka ataków V wystarczyło, aby w hali zostało już tylko trzech gangusów do skasowania. Parę strzałów i było po wszystkim.

Johnny pomachał z uśmiechem do kamery. Światełko rozbłysło na chwilę mocniej, po czym zgasło, a V stanął w progu drzwi prowadzących w głąb fabryki.

\- Sprawa załatwiona – poinformował. – O, cześć, Heather – przywitał się z kobietą.

\- Hej. Słyszałam, że jesteś dobry – powiedziała, patrząc na wypalonych Kosiarzy – ale to jednak coś innego zobaczyć to na własne oczy. I przeżyć – dodała. – Poza tym, dzięki za ratunek. Jakbym jeszcze chwilę posłuchała, jaki to ich gang jest wspaniały i potężny, to chyba z nudów sama strzeliłabym sobie w łeb – stwierdziła.

\- Ile było dzieciaków? – Zapytał Johnny, podchodząc do solosa.

\- Jedenastka. Większość z nich musiałem wynieść, niektóre były zbyt małe, żeby rozumieć, że mają za mną iść, a inne w takim stanie, że po prostu nie mogły – powiedział, zmęczony.

\- A siostra tej małej? – Zapytał z nadzieją.

V zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Johnny i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział łagodnie. Solos wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie zamęczyli ją zanim w ogóle się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałem – stwierdził. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że ktoś musi o tym powiedzieć jej siostrze. Yua nie będzie zachwycona – mruknął.

\- Dzisiaj musisz się przespać – powiedział Johnny. – Jutro możesz się tym wszystkim przejmować.

\- Najpierw trzeba jechać do Wakako – zaprotestował.

\- V – powiedział miękko. – Jutro.

Najemnik westchnął, poddając się.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się. Silverhand pokiwał głową.

\- Chodź – pociągnął najemnika za przedramię. – Ja prowadzę.

Droga do mieszkania najemnika minęła im w ciszy. V przysypiał na fotelu pasażera – jego głowa co chwilę opadała w dół, a solos, walcząc z wycieńczeniem, podrywał ją zawzięcie.

Zaparkowali na parkingu podziemnym. Wyszli z Rattlera i ruszyli do windy.

\- Ja pierdolę, czuję, jakbym miał spać dwa dni – mruknął V, otwierając mieszkanie. Ściągnął kurtkę, rzucił ją na fotel przy biurku i zwalił się ciężko na kanapę – położył się na brzuch, jedna z jego rąk zwisała bezwładnie, opierając się o podłogę. – Coś się, kurwa, lepi – powiedział sennie.

Johnny, przezornie, zachował milczenie.

Nibbles miauknął, wskoczył swojemu właścicielowi na plecy, ziewnął i zwinął się w kłębek.

\- Dobrze, że kupiłem ten podajnik do karmy – stwierdził solos z zamkniętymi oczami. – I że jeszcze nie naprawiłem prysznica. Miałeś żarcie i wodę, co, mały? – Powiedział. Odparło mu mruczenie. – No, też myślę, że nie narzekasz.

\- Będziesz gadał z kotem? – Zapytał rozbawiony Johnny. Ziewnął – on również potrzebował odpoczynku.

\- Zajmij łóżko – powiedział solos. – Ja się stąd, kurwa, nie ruszam – oświadczył.

Johnny wzruszył ramionami, kładąc się na posłaniu.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział.

\- Dobranoc – odparł V.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ja pierdolę – podsumował Kerry jego opowieść.

\- Mhm – mruknął Johnny.

\- I to wszystko stało się w, ile? Cztery dni? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem wokalista.

\- Taa.

\- A gdzie jest teraz V?

\- Kerry – powiedział Johnny ostro – zjebałeś sprawę. Pogódź się z tym. Nie sądzę, żeby V chciał z tobą gadać.

\- Wiem – westchnął. – Już na początku mówił mi, że z nim jest wszystko, albo nic. Ale, ten, no… Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że nawet jeśli to wszystko skończymy, to rozejdziemy się w pokoju i będziemy mogli dalej być kumplami. Nie myślałem, że spierdolę sprawę w taki sposób.

\- Rzadko się coś takiego zakłada – odparł Johnny.

\- Tego… Przekaż mu, że przepraszam, okej? Że nie oczekuję żadnego przebaczenia ani nic, ale chcę, żeby wiedział, że jest mi przykro. I że chciałbym mu to jakoś wynagrodzić… Mimo, że on sam pewnie tego nie chce – stwierdził wokalista.

\- Chcesz, żebym w twoim imieniu dostał w mordę – podsumował Silverhand.

Kerry zaśmiał się, ale nie brzmiało to przekonująco.

\- Jeśli w Night City jest ktoś, kogo powinni okładać po ryju do końca życia, to jesteś to ty – powiedział wokalista. – Trzymaj się. Uważajcie na siebie, obydwaj.

\- Zaraz – powstrzymał go Johnny – nie planujesz nic głupiego, prawda? – Zapytał podejrzliwie. Kerry westchnął.

\- Nie tym razem. To zbyt żałosne nawet jak na mnie. Po prostu… Chcę trochę pobyć sam.

Po chwili wahania Silverhand skinął głową. Kerry rozłączył się.

Kiedy Johnny się obudził, V już nie było. Nibbles miał uzupełniony podajnik w misce i świeżą wodę.

**Pojechałem pogadać z młodą. Później  
jadę do Wakako. Na stole masz śniadanie.**

**A następnym razem, jak coś rozlejesz, to  
to kurwa zetrzyj >:(**

Johnny zjadł kanapkę i zrobił sobie kawę. Tym razem postawił ją na środku stołu, aby nawet nagłe zerwanie się na nogi nie mogło jej wylać.

Po śniadaniu stwierdził, że najwyższy czas wracać do siebie. Steve na pewno opierdalał się przez ostatnie parę dni, nie wspominając o tym, że dzieciak wysłał mu z dwadzieścia wiadomości.

* * *

Rogue obserwowała uważnie V, który szedł w jej stronę, jakby w każdej chwili oczekiwał ataku. Najemnik do tej pory trzymał się od Afterlife z dala. Wydawało jej się to podejrzane, po całej akcji z Tyger Claws dotarło jednak do niej, że to prawdopodobnie jej zachowanie odpowiadało za to, że solos omijał klub szerokim łukiem.

Nie była najlepszą fixerką w mieście dlatego, że nie potrafiła przyznać się do błędów i stawić im czoła. Nie była nią również dlatego, że nie potrafiła poznać, kiedy przez własne czyny pozbawiała się dojścia do najzdolniejszych, najpewniejszych ludzi w Night City. Wiedziała, że aby odzyskać V, musiała włożyć w to sporo wysiłku. Solos prawdopodobnie przez jakiś czas będzie miał opory przed pracą dla niej, planowała jednak zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby przekonać go, że zmieniła co do niego zdanie.

\- Rogue – powiedział, stając przed lożą.

\- V – odparła, wskazując głową, żeby usiadł. Claire przyniosła butelkę tequili i dwie szklanki. Fixerka, nie pytając najemnika o zdanie, polała im.

Solos usiadł. Wyglądał, jakby posadził dupę na szpilkach.

\- Chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać – przypomniał. Rozglądał się na boki.

\- Gdybym chciała ci coś zrobić, już dawno leżałbyś martwy – powiedziała.

\- Wiem. Tak czy inaczej, nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo – wyjaśnił, ale nieco się rozluźnił.

\- Dobra robota z Tygersami. I Wraithsami. No i Kosiarzami – stwierdziła. – Słyszałam, że wysadzili ci auto. – Najemnik skrzywił się.

\- Ryzyko zawodowe. Nie mogłem zaparkować dalej, bo szła na nas kurewsko wielka burza. Nie dobieglibyśmy.

\- Johnny wszystko mi opowiedział. Rozumiem, że Wakako uregulowała zależność? – Zapytała.

Wiedziała, że najemnik dostał zapłatę. Wiedziała również, ile. V był świadomy, że jej pytanie to jedynie grzeczność.

\- Oczywiście. W końcu to ona mnie wynajęła – rzucił.

\- Nie musisz udawać. Wakako sama się przyznała, że pozwoliła, aby tygrysy srały we własne gniazdo. Wraz z innymi fixerami zastanawiamy się, czy z wiekiem nie staje się coraz mniej czujna.

\- Macie zamiar ją zastąpić? – Zapytał.

\- Na razie pozwolimy jej spróbować odkupić winy – odparła, biorąc szklankę i pijąc do dna. Uniosła brew. V westchnął i poszedł w jej ślady. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie padnie od razu trupem od trucizny, wyglądał, jakby poczuł się nieco bardziej komfortowo.

\- Wakako popełniła błąd – stwierdził. – Ale jest tylko człowiekiem. A Tyger Claws byli bardzo ostrożni. Na swój sposób – dodał.

\- Dlatego nie szukam jeszcze zastępstwa – odparła.

\- Nie pierdol. Masz już kilku ludzi na jej miejsce, tak samo, jak na każdego fixera w Night City – parsknął. Rogue wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Muszę trzymać rękę na pulsie. Ale Wakako ma kontakty i poważanie w Japan Town, dlatego na razie zobaczymy, jak będzie się sprawować. Co z dziewczyną? – Zapytała, zmieniając temat. V westchnął.

\- Nie przyjęła śmierci siostry zbyt dobrze – poinformował. – Mama Welles powiedziała, że może u niej zostać. Bardzo się zżyły przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- A pani Welles dalej nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią Jackiego. Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – Zapytała Rogue, polewając im po kolejnym drinku.

\- Nie jestem psychologiem, nie wiem, co jest dla kogo najlepsze – jego ton był ostry. Do Rogue dotarło, że weszła na grząski grunt. – Ale Yua nie ma ani rodziców, ani siostry, a Mama Welles nie ma męża ani syna. Ma mnie, ale nie wiem, czy to wystarczy. Nie sądzę, żeby wspólne mieszkanie wyszło im na złe.

Rogue w duchu przyznała mu rację. Nie miała pojęcia, co by zrobiła, gdyby jej własne dziecko straciło życie. Zapewne rzuciłaby się w wir spraw Night City, by tylko zapomnieć choć na chwilę o ziejącej dziurze w jej klatce piersiowej.

Wzdrygnęła się. Postanowiła, że gdy tylko skończy z V, zadzwoni do syna. Zaprosi go na obiad – zapewne do restauracji, sama nie miała pojęcia, jak gotować.

Ewentualnie coś zamówią.

\- Cóż – powiedziała – przykro mi z powodu auta. A nie lubię, kiedy mi przykro, załatwiłam ci więc taki sam model. No, w środku ma może trochę wyższy standard – stwierdziła. V uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że mimika dzieciaka była nadal taka sama, jak przed Mikoshi.

A może po prostu był taki sam, tylko ona nie chciała tego przyznać. A kiedy usiłowała ostudzić zapał Johnny’ego, który podniecony wpadł przed rokiem do Afterlife, twierdząc, że V się znalazł, a później podkopywała ciągle jego zaufanie względem solosa… Być może zrobiła krzywdę nie tylko siedzącemu przed nią mężczyźnie, ale też swojemu dawnemu kochankowi.

Westchnęła. Miała tyle błędów do naprawienia, i to względem tylko jednej osoby.

Jedna na raz. Johnny’m mogła zająć się przy innej okazji.

\- Doceniam – powiedział V. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj. Spodziewaj się też, że będę miała dla ciebie trochę roboty. To auto to nie prezent, tylko inwestycja.

V miał dość nietęgą minę. Wypiła. Solos sięgnął po szklankę z dużo mniejszym wahaniem.

\- Jak ci się funkcjonuje w nowym ciele? – Zapytała niewinnie. Najemnik spojrzał na nią z ukosa, podejrzliwie. Nie widząc jednak w jej posturze nic wskazującego na to, że odpowiedź może go coś kosztować, zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Na początku ciężko było się przyzwyczaić – wyznał. – Przez pierwszy miesiąc waliłem łbem w lampy, sufity w autach, parę razy zdarzyło mi się stuknąć z dyńki w ścianę, kiedy próbowałem zawiązać buta… Przewracałem rzeczy, po które chciałem sięgnąć, bo miałem dłuższą rękę i o tym zapominałem. Później przywykłem. Jest… Dobrze. Gość był naprawdę silny – dodał. – To duży plus. 

\- Dwa dni po przyjeździe do Night City typ próbował mnie szantażować – wyjaśniła V. – Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takie zachowanie. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zginął.

V obserwował ją uważnie. Miała ochotę klepnąć się w czoło – solos prawdopodobnie myślał, że kobieta daje mu do zrozumienia, że jego może spotkać to samo.

Co w ogóle nie było jej zamiarem.

\- Kurwa, V – powiedziała w końcu zirytowana – możesz przestać zachowywać się, jakbym zaraz miała wziąć strzelbę i rozwalić ci łeb?

\- Nie wiem, czego się spodziewać, Rogue – odparł. – Przyjacielskiej pogawędki? Kiedy myślisz, że jedynym celem mojego istnienia jest zostawienie po Night City jebanego krateru?

\- Nie ujęłam tego w ten sposób – zaprotestowała.

\- Nie przytoczę dokładnych słów. Ale kazałaś mi się mieć na baczności, więc dokładnie to robię – powiedział, wstając. – Dzięki za drinki. Wybacz, ale auta jednak nie przyjmę.

\- Siadaj – powiedziała, wściekła. – Nie skończyłam.

\- Ale ja skończyłem – odparł. Jej ochroniarz zastąpił mu drogę; czując, że jeszcze chwila, a nie obejdzie się bez rękoczynów, odprawiła swojego człowieka gestem i złapała V za ramię.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie – powiedziała w końcu wprost. – I tak, chciałam cię tu zaprosić na przyjacielską pogawędkę. Nie uważam już, że, jak to ująłeś, celem twojego życia jest zostawienie po mieście jebanego krateru. Usiądź. Porozmawiajmy, teraz już otwarcie.

V przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, szukając czegoś w jej oczach. Najwidoczniej to znalazł, bo pokiwał głową.

Usiedli. Znowu im polała. Solos, kiedy tylko zabrała butelkę, złapał szklankę i opróżnił ją bez wahania jednym haustem.

Zrobiła to samo.

\- Jesteś dobry – powiedziała po chwili. – Jeśli wierzyć innym fixerom, najlepszy w Night City. Zabiłeś Smashera, praktycznie rozpieprzyłeś Arasakę. Nie wierzyłam, że jesteś tym samym człowiekiem, który tego dokonał, ale teraz widzę, że byłam w błędzie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby stracić takiego solosa – wyjaśniła.

Pokiwał głową. Takie podejście mógł zrozumieć. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak przyjmie jej drugi motyw.

\- Jest jeszcze kwestia Johnny’ego – powiedziała ciszej. Solos uniósł brew. – Kiedy wrócił z Mikoshi, bez ciebie, nie mógł się pozbierać. Przez pierwszy tydzień nie chciał w ogóle z nikim gadać.

\- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Johnny żadnego dźwięku na świecie nie lubi bardziej, niż swój własny głos – stwierdził.

\- Może była więc to kwestia tego, że słyszał twój głos, a nie swój. Za każdym razem, kiedy się odezwał. I wiem, że do tej pory nie czuje się z tym dobrze – V westchnął.

\- To jego ciało. Ile razy mam to kurwa powtarzać? Może z nim zrobić co chce, może się wykolczykować, wydziarać, wszczepić sobie nowe struny głosowe…

\- Może powinieneś mu to pokazać, zamiast mu to powtarzać – zaproponowała.

\- Tylko jak? – Zapytał.

\- Coś wymyślisz. Jeśli jesteś taki, jak mówi Johnny, na pewno na coś wpadniesz – stwierdziła.

\- A podobno to ty jesteś odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania – odparł żartobliwie. – A przynajmniej tak wywnioskowałem z tego, co mówił Johnny.

\- Powinieneś usłyszeć, co mówił o tobie. Już nie mogłam wytrzymać. „V by to zrobił”, „V by wiedział”, „V by tego tak nie spierdolił”, „V na pewno miałby jakiś pomysł – przedrzeźniała. – Jeszcze trochę, a sama zaczęłabym szukać sposobu na przywrócenie cię do życia tylko po to, żeby ci się oświadczyć. Ja? Owszem, jestem w stanie sporo załatwić. Ale ty w oczach Johnny’ego jesteś pieprzonym cudotwórcą.

\- Jakoś tego nie odczuwam – mruknął.

\- To po części moja wina – rzuciła.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Cudotwórców nie wyzywa się od jebanych idiotów.

\- To tak pieszczotliwie. Mnie nazywał zimną suką – stwierdziła. – W każdym razie… Jak tylko ktoś wchodził do twojego mieszkania, gdzie się okopał, Johnny łapał pierwsze, co miał pod ręką i w tego kogoś rzucał. Liczył się dla niego tylko ten pierdolony kot.

\- Akurat w to ciężko mi uwierzyć. Jeszcze ciężej, niż w to, że Johnny walił peany pod moim adresem. Nienawidzi Nibblesa. Z wzajemnością – zaprotestował mężczyzna.

\- To była raczej kwestia tego, że to twój kot – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Raz udało się go wyciągnąć. Viktor powiedział mu, ze musi sprawdzić, czy z „ciałem V” wszystko w porządku. Tylko tak udało się go zmusić do wyjścia z mieszkania. Zamontowaliśmy tam wtedy kamery.

\- Wiem – odparł najemnik. – Dawno wyprułem z nich wszystkie kable i zrobiłem sobie tańczącego robocika. Mam nawet filmik, jak chcesz zobaczyć. Później co prawda robocik mi się znudził i oddałem go Wilsonowi, ale zawsze mogę ci zrobić drugiego, jak ci się spodoba.

Rogue wzruszyła ramionami, polewając im znowu tequili.

\- Miały wystarczyć na Johnny’ego. Spełniły swoją funkcję – skwitowała. – Wstawał nakarmić kota, albo się odlać. Tak wyglądało jego życie.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – mruknął V.

\- Nikt nie mógł przemówić mu do rozsądku. Ja, Nancy, Kerry… albo wybuchał agresją, albo milczał. W końcu przestaliśmy przychodzić… ale kamery zostały. Wiesz, co pomogło?

\- Co takiego?

Rogue podała mu drzazgę.

Najemnik wypił kolejkę i wsadził chip w port.

Johnny leżał na łóżku. W jednej dłoni trzymał butelkę podłej whisky, w drugiej zapalonego papierosa. Przez jego policzek przebiegały rany – ewidentnie ślady batalii z Nibblesem.

Drzwi do mieszkania otwarły się. Johnny nie zareagował, dalej patrzył w sufit, zaciągając się papierosem.

W progu stanęła doskonale znana V rozczochrana blondynka z mocnym makijażem. Gdy dotarła do łóżka, na którym leżał Johnny, przyglądała mu się jedynie w milczeniu.

Trwało to bardzo długo. W końcu Silverhand nie wytrzymał.

\- Co się tak gapisz? – Warknął.

\- Przyszłam odwiedzić grób przyjaciela i przyłapałam kogoś na tym, że go dewastuje – wyjaśniła Misty spokojnie. – Nie mam gdzie tego zgłosić, a jestem zbyt słaba, żeby poradzić sobie z wandalem. Dlatego patrzę. Nic innego nie jestem w stanie zrobić.

Johnny otworzył szeroko oczy. Na jego twarzy malował się szok.

Zaraz jednak zaskoczenie zastąpiła furia.

\- Wynoś się! – Ryknął, zrywając się z łóżka. Tlący się papieros upadł na podłogę, flaszka stłukła się z brzękiem. Nibbles, przestraszony, uciekł pod biurko i syknął donośnie. – Gówno wiesz i gówno widziałaś!

Wybuch rockersa nie zrobił na Misty żadnego wrażenia. Kobieta wyszła po prostu z mieszkania, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

A Johnny wpadł w szał. Miotał się po pokoju z rękami wplecionymi we włosy, klnąc głośno i wyjąc jak ranne zwierzę.

W końcu usiadł na kanapie i całkowicie się rozkleił. Jego ramiona trzęsły się od płaczu, nieporadnie próbował otrzeć z twarzy łzy.

\- V, ty skurwysynu – wykrztusił. – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Muszę patrzeć do końca życia na twoją japę w lustrze, ze świadomością… Ze świadomością, że się, kurwa, dla mnie zabiłeś. Że to wszystko przeze mnie – mówił, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem. W półmroku było widać zdobiący je tatuaż.

Johnny + V, w sercu przebitym strzałą.

\- Wolałbym, kurwa, zdechnąć – wyszlochał. – V…

Solos wyciągnął drzazgę i w milczeniu oddał ją Rogue. Czekała na niego kolejna kolejka. Wypił tequilę bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Wayland cię zawiezie – powiedziała.

V pokiwał głową i wstał.

Nie musieli mówić nic więcej.

* * *

Johnny poderwał się z łóżka, słysząc łomotanie do drzwi. Przetarł oczy. Trzecia w nocy. Kto, do kurwy, budził go o trzeciej w nocy?!

\- Pali się czy co? – Krzyknął. – Idę, idę, przestań, do chuja, bo wywalisz te pierdolone drzwi!

Gdy otworzył, natychmiast oplotły go silne ramiona, a w nozdrza uderzył znajomy zapach… ale trochę inny.

Proch. Kurz. Delikatny zapach taniego dezodorantu. I ta ledwie wyczuwalna pod tym wszystkim charakterystyczna woń, którą rozpoznałby wszędzie.

V.

I tequila. Prawdopodobnie dużo tequili.

Zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Solos nie puścił go ani na moment, nie rozluźnił też swojego uścisku. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym szczęknięciem.

Rockers nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Ktoś umarł? Coś się stało? A może V nie radził sobie po prostu z wydarzeniami z ostatnich dni?

Zamiast jednak żądać odpowiedzi, objął najemnika mocno. Wiedział, że wyjaśnienia nadejdą prędzej czy później.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu stłumionym głosem V. – Nie myślałem… Nie myślałem, że tak bardzo cię to zrani. Wtedy, w Mikoshi, decyzja wydawała się prosta. Kilka miesięcy dla mnie, albo lata, dekady, dla ciebie. I nie zrozum mnie, zrobiłbym to znowu, bez wahania. Ale… I tak przepraszam.

\- C… Co? – Nie zrozumiał Silverhand.

\- Przepraszam, Johnny. Wybacz mi. Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię.

Czując, jak jego oczy robią się mokre, rockers zamknął je. Wiedział jednak, że zdradza go drżenie ramion. Najemnik w milczeniu trzymał go w uścisku, dodając otuchy swoją obecnością.

\- Pierwsze dni – powiedział Johnny cicho – były nie do zniesienia. Zapominałem, że już cię nie ma, próbowałem z tobą gadać, a odpowiadała mi cisza. Albo budziłem się i… Kiedy byłem w twojej głowie, czasami budziłem się pierwszy i myślałem, że już cię nie ma. Po Mikoshi… Budziłem się i czekałem, aż ty też się obudzisz. Godzinami. I wtedy… I wtedy do mnie docierało, że nie żyjesz. Że zabrałem ci ciało, kiedy obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię. Obiecałem, że pomogę odzyskać ci swoje życie… a zamiast tego ci je ukradłem. Nie żyłeś. Przeze mnie.

\- Nigdy tak nie mów – zaprotestował V. – Już wszystko dobrze. Pamiętasz, jak to było? Co powiedziałeś Rogue? Liczy się to, że do ciebie wróciłem.

Zdławiony śmiech Johnny’ego był nieco żałosnym dźwiękiem.

\- No i, kurwa, pora na kolejne przeprosiny – stwierdził V. – Przyjechałem pijany do twojego mieszkania i obudziłem cię, jak kretyn, w środku nocy. Wybacz.

Johnny pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteśmy kwita za tę pierwszą noc. No, wiesz. Kiedy wysyłałem cię po fajki i spuściłem ci wpierdol.

\- Czyli został tylko wpierdol – skwitował V.

\- Dalej czekam na ten obiecany sparing.

\- Hmm… Muszę załatwić jakieś miejsce, w którym nic nie rozjebiemy. Na jutro nie da rady, a poza jutrem mam trochę napięty grafik…

\- Wtorek? – Zaproponował Silverhand.

\- Wtorek – zgodził się V. – A tak w ogóle, to odwołaj jutro wszystkie plany.

\- Czemu? – Zapytał.

\- Niespodzianka – odparł V, po czym westchnął.

Dalej stali na środku mieszkania Johnny’ego. Ani najemnikowi, ani rockersowi nie spieszyło się, żeby się puścić.

\- Wiesz, nie ma sensu, żebyś wracał do domu w środku nocy – stwierdził Johnny, cofając się w stronę sypialni, nadal mocno ściskając solosa.

\- Mmmhmm – mruknął przeciągle V, kiedy Johnny pociągnął go na łóżko. Było trochę ciasno, ale dali radę. Najemnik wymacał kołdrę leżącą na podłodze i przykrył ich.

Zasnęli, trzymając się w uścisku.

* * *

Johnny obudził się i przeciągnął. Kiedy to zrobił, zreflektował się. Mógł przywalić V w mordę.

Zmarszczył brwi i pomacał wokół siebie – najemnika nie było.

Kurwa.

To wszystko mu się śniło, zorientował się, czując dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku.

Jego stopa natrafiła na coś ciepłego.

Zdezorientowany, zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Oof – usłyszał. Najemnik złapał się na brzuch, na który stanął Johnny. Rockers uciekł pod ścianę.

V leżał na podłodze. Widocznie w nocy spadł z łóżka.

\- Ała, kurwa – jęknął solos. – Za co.

\- Niechcący – powiedział Johnny. – Z resztą, to twoja wina. Nie kazałem ci spać na podłodze.

\- Zwaliłeś mnie – narzekał V, siadając. – Ale nie chciało mi się już wstawać. No, co się tak patrzysz, ubieraj się. Umówieni jesteśmy, a jeszcze musimy zajechać do mnie. Też się muszę ogarnąć.

\- Nie rządzisz się za bardzo jak na osobę, która ma kaca i spędziła noc na podłodze? – Zapytał Johnny z przekąsem.

\- Nie wiem. Nie spotkałem nigdy innej takiej osoby, nie bardzo mam pomysł, jak się zachować – stwierdził V. – Poza tym, nie jest tak źle. Pamiętam na przykład, jak kiedyś jeden taki gość pożyczył sobie moje ówczesne ciało. Miał tylko pogadać z byłą dziewczyną, ale poszedł w tango. O kurwa, wtedy to się czułem jak gówno. Dzisiaj trochę mnie tylko głowa boli. Idę nam kupić jakieś śniadanie – powiedział, wstając. – A ty co? No, już, już, won się ogarnąć.

Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, przebrał się w czyste ciuchy, rozczesał włosy i umył zęby. Gdy dołączył do V, na stole czekało na niego burrito. Najemnik kończył już swoje.

\- Dowiem się w końcu, co mnie dziś czeka? – Zapytał Johnny, biorąc się za posiłek.

\- W swoim czasie – odparł V.

Kiedy wyszli, Johnny spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Zaraz, czy tego auta nie wysadzili Wraithsi?

\- Może tak, może nie – odpowiedział solos, wsiadając do wozu.

\- Chyba muszę pogadać z Rogue – mruknął Johnny.

Później podjechali jeszcze do mieszkania najemnika, by ten mógł umyć się i przebrać, podczas gdy Johnny oglądał telewizję. Jak zwykle nie było nic ciekawego. Odświeżony, solos wyglądał i czuł się dużo lepiej.

Gdy zatrzymali się przed warsztatem Cassiusa Rydera, Johnny spojrzał na V podejrzliwie.

\- Co ty chcesz zrobić? – Zapytał.

\- Nie pytaj, tylko chodź – powiedział.

Gdy weszli do środka, Cassius od razu rozpoznał Johnny’ego. Czy raczej ciało V, w którym był Johnny.

\- O, cześć. Co tym razem? Jednak wolisz kozła? – Zapytał ripper z uśmiechem.

Najemnik patrzył na niego z uwagą, unosząc brew.

\- V, co ty odpierdalasz – warknął rockers. Solos posłał Cassiusowi uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę. Na trzeźwo kolega się denerwuje – powiedział do rippera.

Najemnik wyciągnął Silverhanda na zewnątrz.

\- Słuchaj, Johnny – powiedział poważnie. – Widzę, że nadal masz problemy z przyznaniem, że teraz to twoje ciało. Nie moje. Tylko i wyłącznie twoje. Możesz z nim zrobić, na co tylko masz ochotę, rozumiesz?

\- Zaraz, co…

\- Bo ja myślę, że nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu najemnik. – Dlatego teraz pójdziesz i zrobisz sobie co tylko zechcesz. Piercing, wszczep. Tatuaż. Nie wiem, zakryjesz albo usuniesz to serducho, które kiedyś zrobiłeś, wytatuujesz tego jebanego kozła na ręce, albo skorpiona na dupie, fiuta na czole… Na co tylko masz ochotę. Ja za to zapłacę.

Johnny milczał.

\- Nie mam ci za złe tego, że przejąłeś to ciało – zaczął V delikatniej. – Z tego co pamiętam, sam ci je oddałem. To teraz przyjmij w końcu ten jebany prezent i zrób z nim to, na co masz ochotę.

Silverhand po chwili wahania skinął głową. Kiedy wszedł do warsztatu, V krzyknął tylko za nim „Cassius, ja płacę”, a później czekał na rockersa.

Trwało to dobre pół godziny. W końcu Johnny wyszedł i zademonstrował najemnikowi przedramiona.

Na jednym był kozioł.

A na drugim dalej ten jebany tatuaż z nocnej eskapady Silverhanda.

V spojrzał na niego, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Rockers wzruszył ramionami.

\- To była pierwsza moja decyzja dotycząca tego ciała – zrobić ci taki tatuaż, który cię wkurwi. Nie wyszło, bo pamiętam, że słowa na ten temat nie powiedziałeś.

V pokiwał głową, zamyślony.

\- Poza tym – dodał lżejszym tonem – lepsze to, niż jakaś Miranda czy Catherine. Baby cię zostawią, kumpel zostanie z tobą na zawsze.

V uśmiechnął się. Ten uśmiech nie do końca spodobał się rockersowi.

\- Jak chcesz, to weź moje auto i jedź do domu – powiedział, nadal z nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, V? – Zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Ja? Nic. No co ty. Idę do Cassiusa. Obejrzę wszczepy, zobaczę, co ma ciekawego.

\- Poczekam – odparł rockers. V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz.

Kiedy najemnik wyszedł kilkadziesiąt minut później z przedramieniem oklejonym folią i złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, Johnny poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka.

V + Johnny, w sercu przebitym strzałą.

A Silverhand zgiął się wpół i zaczął się śmiać. Wkrótce po jego twarzy ciekły łzy, a po brzuchu rozszedł się ból.

\- Ty jebany kretynie! – Wykrztusił pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. – Ja rozumiem, po pijaku, ale na trzeźwo i z własnej woli?! Jeszcze cię tequila trzyma, czy co?!

\- Proszę się odpierdolić – powiedział V, udając oburzenie. – Moje ciało, moja sprawa.

\- Uwielbiam cię, słyszysz? – Zapytał rockers, ocierając łzy. – Po prostu, kurwa, kocham.

\- Pozwól swoim myślom tańczyć pożądliwą rumbę do akompaniamentu akordeonu szczęścia – skwitował V.

Johnny zaczął śmiać się znowu, tym razem jeszcze mocniej.

\- Bądź jak tłusty narwal w rui wśród parzącego lodu – kontynuował solos.

\- Dość… ha, ha, ha… wystarczy!

Uśmiechnięty solos stał i czekał, aż Johnny się uspokoi. W końcu Silverhand wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

\- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj, sukinsynu, słyszysz? – Powiedział do najemnika, ocierając łzy z oczu. – Prze, kurwa, nigdy.

\- Nie mam zamiaru – odparł solos, wskazując ruchem głowy w stronę samochodu. – Widzisz, Johnny, jestem dalej tym samym facetem, którym byłem. W innym ciele. Nie zmienia to ani faktu, że to ja, ani faktu, że to moje ciało, nikogo innego. I mogę z nim zrobić co tylko zechcę – dodał, pokazując nowy tatuaż i puszczając rockersowi oko.

\- Dobra. Dobra, dotarło do mnie. Nie musiałeś sobie robić z tego powodu krzywdy – stwierdził, wskazując na jego przedramię.

\- Ale miałem ochotę, więc zrobiłem – skwitował V. – A teraz jedziemy miło spędzić dzień. Są zawody na strzelnicy u Wilsona, a później pojedziemy coś opierdolić. Nie wiem, burgery?.. Ale w sumie wieczorem Viktor wpada obejrzeć walkę. Możemy coś zamówić. A, chuj tam, na obiad pojedziemy, na kolację zamówimy – poinformował.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się rockers.

* * *

Rogue wysłuchiwała Johnny’ego, który swoim zwyczajem paplał, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, podczas gdy ona powinna zajmować się pracą.

**Mówiłam, że coś wymyślisz.**

V wysłał jej emotkę małpki wzruszającej ramionami. Rogue powinna wiedzieć, że Johnny powie mu, jak bardzo nienawidzi tych pierdolonych małpek.

Fixerka dłuższą chwilę przysłuchiwała się potokowi słów wypływającemu z ust rockersa. V to, V tamto…

\- Wiesz, Johnny – powiedziała w końcu – od dłuższego czasu coś mnie zastanawia.

\- Co takiego? – Zainteresował się rockers, przerywając paplaninę i przyglądając się jej z uwagą.

Johnny, który wszedł tego dnia do Afterlife poruszał się pewnie i jak… Jak on. Ten sam sposób chodu, błysk w oku… Najwyraźniej jego przyjaciel naprawdę znalazł sposób, by rockers w końcu zaakceptował nowe ciało jako swoje.

Nowy tatuaż na pewno miał z tym dużo wspólnego.

\- Co jest między tobą, a V? – Zapytała kobieta.

Johnny zamarł. Rogue również. Pytanie miało być żartem, ale…

Reakcja Silverhanda wykluczała żartobliwe podejście do podjętej kwestii.

\- Jak to: co jest między mną, a V? – Powtórzył.

\- Mówisz o nim więcej, niż o sobie – stwierdziła fixerka, obserwując mężczyznę uważnie. – Johnny Silverhand najbardziej kocha siebie, więc najwięcej o sobie mówi. Coś uległo zmianie?

Oczy rockersa rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Interesujące.

\- Kochasz V – rzuciła.

\- Jakbyś, kurwa, nie zauważyła – wycedził – V jest facetem. Nie gram w tej drużynie.

\- To nic złego, że go kochasz – stwierdziła.

\- Przestań pierdolić takie głupoty! – Wściekł się.

\- To nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz sam przed sobą przyznać, że zakochałeś się w najlepszym kumplu – odparła. – Nie musisz się na mnie wkurwiać.

\- Kochałem ciebie! – Krzyknął.

Rozmowy w Afterlife ucichły. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie muzykę. Jedno, krótkie spojrzenie Rogue wystarczyło, aby ludzie zajęli się swoimi sprawami.

\- Kochałeś mnie, jak zauważyłeś, w czasie przeszłym. I nie w ten sam sposób, w jaki kochasz jego – powiedziała spokojnie kobieta. – Kiedy mówisz o V, brzmisz, jakby był całym twoim światem. Jakby nie istniał nikt inny. O mnie nigdy tak nie mówiłeś. Nikomu. Kochasz go.

\- Przestań to powtarzać – warknął. Pod wściekłością kryło się coś na kształt prośby. – V to facet. Ja to facet. Nie jestem… Wiesz, że nie jestem…

\- Johnny, zastanów się: czy po tym wszystkim to ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – Powiedziała miękko.

Silverhand zerwał się i skierował ku wyjściu z Afterlife. Gdy wybiegł z klubu, schował się za śmietnikiem i opadł na kolana.

Nie wiedział.

Nie miał pojęcia.

Czy miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

* * *

Steve nie był głupi. Widział, że coś dręczy jego nauczyciela, nie był jednak na tyle tępy, by o to zapytać. Nie chciał, aby cała frustracja Johnny’ego skupiła się na nim.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że lekcje nie zmieniły się w coś w rodzaju tortury. Mężczyzna wściekał się na niego za najmniejszy błąd, sposób, w jaki tłumaczył stał się niezrozumiały. Steve miał tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek wpłynęło w ten sposób na jego sąsiada, niedługo się skończy. Martwił się.

We wtorek do drzwi Johnny’ego ktoś zapukał, akurat w momencie, gdy mężczyzna miał go opieprzyć za to, że pomylił skalę lidyjską z miksolidyjską.

W progu stanął wysoki, postawny blondyn w skórzanej kurtce. Miał na sobie przylegające czarne dresowe spodnie i koszulkę w tym samym kolorze. Steve spojrzał na Johnny’ego. Mężczyzna wydawał się bardzo niespokojny.

Cokolwiek wpłynęło w ten sposób na nastrój jego sąsiada, miało coś wspólnego z facetem stojącym przy drzwiach.

\- Cześć – przywitał się nowoprzybyły. – Jestem V – przedstawił się.

\- Mam na imię Steve – odparł chłopak.

\- A ty co? – Zwrócił się typ do Johnny’ego. – Zapomniałeś, że dzisiaj mamy sparing?

Na twarzy obcego Steve zobaczył coś na kształt niepokoju. Blondyn ewidentnie zauważył, że z sąsiadem chłopaka coś było nie w porządku.

\- Trochę tak – przyznał Johnny.

\- Załatwiłem nam salę, na której trenuje Viktor. Całą, tylko dla nas. Nie gadaj, że speniałeś? – Rzucił wyzwanie. Rockers widocznie się zagotował. V wiedział, jak sprawić, by ten zrobił, co chciał.

\- No chyba cię pojebało – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Daj mi pięć minut – rzucił i zniknął w sypialni.

Blondyn przyglądał się chłopakowi.

\- Co się stało z twoją twarzą? – Zapytał. Steve automatycznie zasłonił podbite oko dłonią.

Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, gdy V zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kto cię pobił? – Zapytał ostro.

\- Nikt – odparł szybko chłopak.

\- Czyli stary albo matka – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- N… Nie – zaprotestował. Wiedział, że skrzywił się, kiedy facet wspomniał o jego ojcu.

\- Czyli stary – skwitował.

Johnny wyszedł z sypialni, przebrany w strój do treningu i z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię.

\- Dokończymy kiedy indziej, Steve – rzucił do chłopaka, biorąc kurtkę. V pokręcił głową.

\- O nie. Dokończymy teraz – stwierdził. – Wiem, że mieszkasz obok. Widziałem parę razy, jak wchodziłeś do mieszkania – wyznał, wychodząc. – Pogadamy z tatusiem.

Zanim zdążyli go powstrzymać, V zapukał do drzwi.

\- Zostaw to, V – powiedział rockers. – Nie wpierdalaj się w jego sprawy. Niedługo będzie dorosły i się wyprowadzi.

Blondyn milczał. Zapukał jeszcze raz. Po chwili drzwi mieszkania Steve’a zostały otwarte, a w progu stanął jego ojciec.

\- Dzień dobry panu – przywitał się V. – Chciałem porozmawiać o pana synu – stwierdził.

Ojciec łypnął na chłopaka, wyraźnie wściekły.

\- Co gówniarz zrobił? Rozwalił jakiś samochód? Nie mam pieniędzy, żeby zapłacić, odpierdol się!

\- Nic z tych rzeczy – odparł V, nadal spokojnym, grzecznym tonem. – Możemy wejść do środka?

Jego ojciec, nie kryjąc swojego niezadowolenia, przepuścił go przez próg. Kiedy Steve chciał coś powiedzieć, Johnny złapał go za ramię i pokręcił głową. Ich dwójka również weszła do mieszkania. Widząc, że V nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy wymownie na krzesło, facet burknął, aby usiadł. Gdy ten dalej milczał, ze stęknięciem posadził tyłek po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Chciałem się przedstawić – stwierdził V, dalej lekkim, przyjaznym tonem. – Widzi pan, Johnny, pana sąsiad, jest moim bardzo bliskim przyjacielem. A nawet z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że najbliższym przyjacielem – ciągnął.

\- A co mnie to – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Z racji tego, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest pana sąsiadem, naturalnym stanem rzeczy będę się tu bardzo często kręcił – ciągnął najemnik niezrażony. – Będę widywał zarówno pana syna, jak i pana.

Z lodówki zaczęło wydobywać się stukanie. Johnny złapał Steve’a za rękaw i odciągnął od urządzenia.

\- No ta – przyznał mu rację ojciec chłopaka. – No i co?

Oczy V zaświeciły.

Lodówka wybuchła. Części rozsypały się po pomieszczeniu. Huk sprawił, że sąsiad na górze zaklął. Chłopak krzyknął, tak samo jego ojciec.

\- A to, skurwysynu – wycedził V – że jeszcze raz zobaczę jakiegokolwiek siniaka czy cokolwiek… A wierz mi, trzysekundowy skan pokaże mi wszystko… a następną rzeczą, jaka wybuchnie w tym domu nie będzie jebany sprzęt AGD, a twój pierdolony łeb.

Zapadła cisza. V wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki zwitek banknotów.

\- To na nową lodówkę. Nie na wódę – warknął. – Sprawdzę. Johnny, idziemy – rzucił do rockersa, wychodząc z mieszkania.

Wsiedli do samochodu. Tego dnia najemnik zdecydował się na Herrerę Outlaw GTS.

\- Nie wiem, czy to był taki dobry pomysł – powiedział Johnny.

\- To, że chłopak niedługo będzie mógł się wynieść nie znaczy, że musi do tego czasu znosić takie traktowanie – stwierdził V. – Wiesz, Johnny. Może za dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat, Steve spotka kogoś takiego, jak on teraz. I pomyśli, „kurwa, wiem, jak to jest, trzeba mu pomóc”. W ten sposób zmienia się świat – rzekł najemnik, wjeżdżając w zakręt jadąc sto na godzinę. – Może nie od razu cały… Ale krok po kroku, osoba po osobie. Dzisiaj zmieniłem świat. Chuj, że dla jednego dzieciaka… Ale wierzę w to, że na lepsze.

Johnny uśmiechnął się.

V zawsze będzie V. Ciało nie mogło na to wpłynąć.

Nie miało znaczenia.

* * *

Sala treningowa znajdowała się w piwnicy jednego z bloków w Watson. Jarzeniówki nadawały jej, zdaniem Johnny’ego, klimat prosektorium.

Sprzętu nie było zbyt wiele – na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się ring, kilka kroków dalej mata, przy ścianach wisiały rozmaite gruszki i worki treningowe. Betonowe ściany zdobiły plakaty w stylu pin-up, a także przeterminowane kalendarze z roznegliżowanymi kobietami. Pod jednym ze szczególnie cycatą blondynką stała ławka.

V ściągnął torbę z ramienia.

\- Bez walenia w jaja, gryzienia, ciągnięcia za włosy i walenia z bani – wyliczył. – Liczą się ciosy i kopnięcia. No i mogą być chwyty, jak jakieś znasz. Krótka rozgrzewka na dziesięć minut i zaczynamy.

Johnny skinął głową.

Obydwaj w milczeniu zajęli się rozciąganiem. Silverhand z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie zerkać co chwilę na solosa. Najemnik wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co robił.

Kiedy Johnny siedział w głowie V jako pasażer, najemnik zazwyczaj korzystał z pięści, gdy usiłował obezwładnić cyberpsychopatów. Później mężczyzna nauczył się, w jaki sposób hakować ludzi tak, by ich nie zabić, a unieszkodliwić, przestał więc załatwiać sprawy tradycyjnie, a skupił się na tym, by niezauważony wgrać co trzeba do systemu celu.

Z tego, co pamiętał Johnny, V całkiem nieźle sobie radził, jeśli chodziło o bójki. Najemnikowi daleko było do profesjonalnego boksera – lał się jak osoba, która uczyła się bicia w barach i na ulicach.

Silverhand oceniał, że prawdopodobnie da blondynowi radę. Może i jego przyszły przeciwnik był silniejszy i miał większy zasięg, ale rockers nadrabiał to zwinnością i latami lania się po mordach z ochroną klubów, a także niezadowolonymi facetami fanek, które w zasadzie zwykle same wskakiwały mu do łóżka.

\- Gotów? – Zapytał w końcu najemnik.

\- Pewnie – odparł.

Weszli na matę. Ring jakoś im nie odpowiadał.

Skinęli głowami.

Pierwszy cios zadał Johnny – wiedział, że skupienie się na głowie najemnika nie ma sensu, walił więc w nerki. V uniknął jego pięści. Szybki skręt ciała i w stronę brzucha rockersa poszybowała stopa. Odskoczył i natychmiast rzucił się w lewo, nurkując pod ramieniem blondyna. Celując w mięsień, sprzedał mu kopa w udo, solos jednak wiedział, co Johnny chciał zrobić, udało mu się więc odbić uderzenie ręką. 

Okrążyli się.

Johnny zamarkował cios z lewej. Korzystając z uwagi najemnika skupionej na jego pięści, drugą ręką przyładował mu od dołu prosto w szczękę. Posypały się ciosy – zanim najemnik doszedł do siebie na tyle, by być je w stanie blokować, pięści Silverhanda spotkały się z jego twarzą kilka razy.

Johnny rzucił się na najemnika, usiłując wytrącić go z równowagi. Impet, z jakim zderzył się z blondynem nie wystarczył jednak, by ten się zachwiał. Stopa V trafiła go w tylną część uda, sprawiając, że nerwy rockersa krzyknęły z bólu. Pięść solosa uderzyła go w brzuch.

Odskoczyli.

Wymiana ciosów trwała, dopóki obydwaj nie byli zdyszani. Koniec końców, Johnny wylądował na macie, otumaniony, gdy blondyn włożył całą siłę w jeden, desperacki cios, który przez nieuwagę rockersa sięgnął jego podbródka.

\- Wygrałem – zakomunikował wyszczerzony blondyn.

Siniaki na jego twarzy zaczynały już czerwienieć. Johnny wiedział, że sam nie wygląda lepiej.

\- To nie mój dzień – zaprotestował Johnny. Najemnik pomógł mu wstać.

\- To co? Zostajemy tu zrobić flaszkę? – Zapytał V, nie czekając na odpowiedź i idąc w stronę swojej torby. – Później najwyżej zadzwonimy po taksówkę.

\- Jeszcze pytasz?

\- Dostałem to od Mamy Welles – poinformował, pokazując pękatą butelkę i dając ją Johnny’emu. – Mówi, że powinno mi przypaść do gustu.

Usiedli na ławce pod ścianą. Bimber był lekko ciepły, ale na tyle dobrej jakości, by w żaden sposób im to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Uu… Mocne – pochwalił Johnny. – A poza tym… Trenowałeś coś, przyznaj – powiedział, podając V flaszkę.

\- Pamiętasz tego trenera z dołu? U mnie w kompleksie? – Zapytał najemnik, po czym pociągnął łyk trunku. – No to trochę mnie podszkolił. Dałem nawet radę wpierdolić dwóm typom z Kabuki… Jednemu typowi… Hmm… Jednemu typowi w dwóch ciałach – stwierdził. – Chociaż moim zdaniem pic na wodę, pierdolą głupoty. To nie może tak działać.

\- Brzmi interesująco – stwierdził Johnny.

\- Bliźniacy, którzy stwierdzili, że nie są na tyle blisko, na ile by chcieli – wyjaśnił V. Johnny uniósł brew. – Wszczepili sobie coś, co ma niby działać tak, że są jedną osobą w dwóch ciałach.

\- Przecież to się mija z celem – parsknął Johnny. – Seks też uprawiają na raz? – Zapytał, śmiejąc się.

\- Też mnie to nurtowało. Podobno jeden umawia się z ich… ech, kurwa… jego dziewczyną przez pół tygodnia, drugi przez resztę – wzruszył ramionami.

\- I jak niby funkcjonują przez ten czas? Skoro są jedną osobą? Co on, ma taką podzielność uwagi, że może równocześnie ruchać i nie wiem, roznosić paczki? Albo siedzieć z rodzicami przy kolacji? – Zastanawiał się, pijąc bimber i podając butelkę V.

\- Dlatego mówię, że moim zdaniem to pierdolenie – odparł najemnik. – Mogę w teorii wziąć udział w jeszcze paru walkach, zastanawiam się czy to dobry pomysł – wyznał. – Jak już przy pierwszej spotkał mnie taki cyrk, to co może być później? Chyba muszę to sprawdzić.

Wkrótce ubyło już całkiem sporo trunku. Johnny’emu szumiało przyjemnie w głowie, jego myśli stały się leniwe i błogie. Bimber rozgrzewał jego ciało przy każdym łyku.

\- A tak w ogóle – zagadnął po tym, jak V opowiedział mu ostatnią robotę. Podobno jakiemuś debilowi z Maelstromu koledzy po pijaku przeszczepili dildo zamiast rąk, w ramach żartu. Pewnie tego trochę żałowali, kiedy okazało się, że ich najlepszy strzelec nie może pomóc, kiedy najemnik zrobił im nalot na kwaterę. – Chcę rewanżu, fiucie. Przyfarciło ci się po prostu – stwierdził.

\- Ale, że co? – Najemnik patrzył na niego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Że teraz?

\- A chuj – rzucił Johnny, zrywając się z ławki. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. – Niech będzie i teraz. No dawaj, tym razem spuszczę ci srogi wpierdol – zapowiedział.

\- Ha! Chuja mi zrobisz, a nie spuścisz wpierdol – odrzekł V, wstając z ławki. Lekko się zachwiał.

Poszli znowu na matę. Obydwaj mieli problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi, ale żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru tego przyznać.

Ich ciosy były bardzo nieporadne, a w przypadku V próba kopnięcia rockersa prawie skończyła się zaryciem mordą o matę. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się ustać. Johnny zamachnął się akurat w momencie, kiedy twarz V znajdowała się gdzieś na wysokości jego kolan. Zrobił to z takim impetem, że prawie się wywalił.

Rockersowi udało trafić się V gdzieś obok nosa, blondyn z kolei zdołał przywalić mu w okolicach żołądka. Ich pijacka bitwa wywoływała w nich raczej salwy śmiechu, niż okrzyki bólu czy triumfu, żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru jednak odpuścić.

Solos rzucił się na niego. Johnny wylądował na plecach, z rękami najemnika po obydwu stronach swojej głowy, V zaś siedział na jego udach.

\- Ha! – Krzyknął blondyn. – Znowu wygrałem!

V był zdyszany. Twarz miał zaróżowioną zarówno od wysiłku, jak i od trunku. Jego włosy lśniły w sterylnym świetle jarzeniówki, potarganie i wilgotne od potu. Rozciągnięty przez nieporadne chwyty Johnny’ego tank-top ukazywał mięśnie piersiowe i obojczyki blondyna. Zaczerwienione usta wyginały się w uśmiechu ukazując białe zęby i sprawiały, że przy jego błyszczących szarych oczach pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki.

Johnny, kiedy później zastanawiał się, co sobie w tym momencie myślał, doszedł do jedynego słusznego wniosku – nie myślał. Co w zasadzie w jego przypadku nie było niczym zaskakującym.

Złapał najemnika za tył głowy i przyciągnął do siebie, całując namiętnie. Jego język wdarł się do ust blondyna, gdy ten zszokowany usiłował nabrać przez nie powietrza. Zduszony dźwięk wydany przez V jedynie go nakręcił. Jedną dłonią trzymał solosa za kark, drugą wsunął pod jego koszulkę i pogładził jego brzuch, bok, w końcu plecy. Zatrzymała się na pośladku – ścisnął go, przyciągając mężczyznę bliżej.

Tak. Chciał być bliżej. Bliżej, niż kiedy on i najemnik byli jednym bytem złożonym z dwóch jaźni, zamieszkujących to samo ciało.

To już nie wystarczyło.

Najemnik smakował głównie bimbrem, pod alkoholem Johnny czuł jednak coś, czego nie mógł określić. Wiedział jedynie, że kurewsko chce tego czegoś. Jak najwięcej. Była to jakaś nuta, która upajała go bardziej, niż whisky, bardziej, niż tequila. Która działała na niego bardziej uzależniająco, niż nikotyna.

Miał wrażenie, że jedynym określeniem dla tego czegoś było „V”.

Blondyn oderwał się od niego – usta solosa spoczęły na jego szyi, ssąc skórę i gryząc ją zawzięcie. Johnny jęknął. Jego dłoń zaczęła bawić się sutkiem blondyna, wywołując zduszone westchnienie. Drugą rękę wplótł we włosy najemnika, zaciskając mocno pięść. Szarpnął trzymanymi kosmykami, by znów przyciągnąć V do pocałunku.

Kurwa. Nie chciał nigdy przestać go całować.

Dłonie solosa przesunęły się po jego obojczykach, bokach, aż w końcu spoczęły na jego biodrach. Gdy poczuł, jak V usiłuje zsunąć jego spodnie, uniósł się, by mu to umożliwić. Ich klatki piersiowe zetknęły się.

Johnny wydał z siebie czysto zwierzęcy odgłos i przesunął ręce na ramiona blondyna. Popchnął go – V położył się na plecach bez protestu, z Silverhandem pomiędzy swoimi udami. Ich pocałunek stał się agresywny – do języka dołączyły zęby gryzące wargi prawie do krwi, dłonie zaciskały się z siłą, która gwarantowała pozostawienie po sobie siniaków.

V zacisnął dłoń na jego fiucie – kurwa, Johnny nawet nie zauważył, że jest już w pełnej gotowości. Zaczął szarpać spodnie blondyna.

Rockers nagle uderzył z impetem o matę. V zsunął swoje dresy na uda i splunął na dłoń, biorąc obydwie erekcje w rękę. Johnny miał wrażenie, że ulga zaraz go zabije.

V zaczął poruszać ręką – na początku dosyć niezgrabnie, po chwili jednak nabrał pewności. Ich usta znowu się spotkały – obydwaj najwidoczniej nie mieli dosyć pocałunków. Palce Silverhanda zacisnęły się na dłoni najemnika, próbując poruszać się wraz z nią w tym samym rytmie. Zęby solosa znowu zacisnęły się na jego gardle, mocniej, ostrzegawczo. Niebezpiecznie. Johnny czuł, jak adrenalina napływa do jego żył, łącząc się z endorfinami i tworząc mieszankę bardziej upajającą, niż bimber, którym się raczyli. Wolna ręka rockersa przesunęła się na plecy blondyna, zaciskając się na nich i znacząc skórę paznokciami.

Ich splecione palce zaciskały się na sobie kurczowo. Johnny zaczął całować V po szyi, obojczykach, gdziekolwiek tylko mógł dosięgnąć. Wolna ręka solosa wplotła się w jego włosy.

V szarpnął.

Głośny, niski jęk, który wyrwał się z gardła Johnny’ego rozległ się echem po sali treningowej, odbijając się od betonowych ścian. Źrenice solosa rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a jego chwyt na czarnych kosmykach wzmocnił się. Obydwie ręce rockersa zacisnęły się na jego przedramieniu – gdy śliska od potu ręka wymknęła się z jego uścisku, jego paznokcie zostawiły po sobie czerwone pręgi, w kilku miejscach przerywając skórę.

V, nadal trzymając jego włosy w garści, przyciągnął go do bezlitosnego pocałunku. Johnny stwierdził, że smak krwi wymieszanej z alkoholem, i z V, działał na niego lepiej, niż niejeden narkotyk. Czuł, jak zęby solosa zatapiają się w jego dolnej wardze. Jego własne zacisnęły się na górnej części ust najemnika, nie pozostając mu dłużnymi. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą w zajadłym tańcu, walcząc o dominację, a żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

Kobiety na kalendarzach i plakatach obserwowały ich martwymi oczami – milczące, oceniające. Byli to jedyni świadkowie tego, co zaszło między dwójką przyjaciół. Ich umalowane na krwistoczerwono usta miały jednak zostać zamknięte do końca świata.

Byli coraz bliżej – biodra najemnika zaczęły poruszać się nierówno. Urwane oddechy przeplatały się z przekleństwami, jękami i zwierzęcymi odgłosami wyrwanymi z gardeł, nieopisywalnymi w żadnym ludzkim języku. Ręka Silverhanda po raz kolejny dołączyła do dłoni V, pomagając mu zachować szybkie, brutalne tempo. 

Dźwięk, który wydawały ich członki ściśnięte między palcami był mokry i obsceniczny. Johnny odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując, że jego orgazm jest coraz bliżej.

V puścił czarne, długie włosy. Jego dłoń przesunęła się do ust rockersa – dwa palce, wskazujący i środkowy, znalazły drogę pomiędzy poranione, obolałe wargi. Johnny zagryzł na nich zęby, kalecząc najemnika do krwi.

Oszaleli z rozkoszy, nie odróżniali jej już od bólu. A może ból po prostu ją potęgował.

Doszli, rozlewając się na brzuch rockersa – V pierwszy, z okrzykiem zduszonym przez szyję Silverhanda, na której zaciskał zęby, Johnny zaraz po nim, wyginając się w łuk, z niskim warknięciem.

Dyszeli ciężko. V zwalił się na niego, rockers stwierdził jednak, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza.

Zamknął oczy. Kilka minut, pomyślał. Za kilka minut może stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co go czeka.

Za chwilę, pomyślał, osuwając się w ciemność, wsłuchany w miarowy oddech V.

* * *

Obudził się dosyć nagle. Nie czekając nawet, aż jego ciało nadąży za świadomością, usiadł gwałtownie. Zaraz tego pożałował – zawrót głowy sprawił, że prawie znowu wylądował na macie.

W sali treningowej było ciemno. Sprawdził godzinę – czwarta nad ranem. Wstał.

\- V? – Zapytał, choć wiedział, że nie ma to sensu.

Najemnika nie było. Jedynymi dowodami jego obecności i tego, co między nimi zaszło były pusta butelka stojąca przy ławce i zaschnięta sperma na brzuchu i koszulce Johnny'ego.

Silverhand podszedł do pustej flaszki. Stał przy niej dłuższą chwilę. W końcu, z okrzykiem wściekłości, złapał ją i rzucił nią w ścianę. Szkło rozprysnęło się na murze, a pozostałości alkoholu zostawiły na betonie mokry ślad.

Wyszedł.

* * *

Silverhand leżał na łóżku. Czuł się… Upokorzony. Wściekły. I…

Ostatniego uczucia nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Czuł, że coś stracił. I wiedział, że nie może o to obwinić nikogo oprócz siebie.

Z drugiej strony… Może gdyby nie to pierdolenie Rogue…

Nie. Od kiedy wrócił do życia dojrzał na tyle, by nie zwalać winy na swoje błędy na kogoś innego. Szczególnie na fixerkę, która jedynie próbowała mu pomóc zrozumieć, co dzieje się w jego łbie. Bo nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie miała racji.

Sam tego nie rozumiał. Albo nie chciał tego zrozumieć, nie chciał przyznać przed samym sobą, że jego uczucia do najemnika wybiegają poza to, co z czystym sercem mógł nazwać przyjaźnią. Nie ważne, jak silną.

Czy miał ochotę, czy nie, musiał jednak stwierdzić jedno – spierdolił sprawę. Owszem, w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny był za to fakt, że się upili. Na trzeźwo nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

Kurwa.

Zaczynał brzmieć jak Kerry.

Kiedy leżał i patrzył się w sufit, w jego głowie rozległo się brzęczenie. Zakrył oczy przedramieniem. Zaczynał cholernie żałować, że pozwolił V na sprzężenie się bezpośrednio z komunikatorem. Miało być wygodnie, no i było, nie musiał nosić telefonu, ale w tym momencie okazało się to wkurwiające.

Zignorował połączenie, nie sprawdzając nawet, kto do niego dzwoni. Nie miał ochoty gadać z kimkolwiek, kto usiłował się do niego dobić.

Za drugim razem miał zamiar dalej udawać, że wkurwiający brzęczyk nie istnieje.

Za trzecim razem westchnął. Prawie się złamał – może to V próbował z nim porozmawiać? Nie było to w stylu najemnika, gdyby ten chciał z nim gadać, stałby już w progu. Drzwi były zablokowane, nawet fakt, że solos miał kartę do jego mieszkania nie pozwoliłby mu ich otworzyć. Johnny wiedział jednak, że gdyby nie otwierał, blondyn po prostu wyważyłby drzwi.

Za czwartym razem postanowił w końcu sprawdzić, kto był tak zdesperowany.

Rogue.

\- Słuchaj – powiedział odbierając, nie dając kobiecie szansy dojść do słowa. – To naprawdę chujowy moment, dobra? Nie mam ochoty gadać. Cokolwiek chcesz, może poczekać, aż oddzwonię.

\- Jest z tobą V? – Zapytała.

Coś było bardzo nie tak. Kobieta miała rozbiegane spojrzenie. Jej oczy były opuchnięte, a usta zaczerwienione i pogryzione.

\- Rogue? Co się dzieje?

\- Nie mogę skontaktować się z V. Nie odbiera, nie ma go w mieszkaniu. Myślałam… Myślałam, że będzie z tobą – mówiła roztrzęsiona fixerka. – Wiesz, gdzie go znaleźć?

\- Spokojnie, Rogue – powiedział, siadając. – Powiedz, co się stało?

\- Kurwa, Johnny – warknęła – rzadko cię o cokolwiek proszę. A teraz, kurwa, błagam: powiedz mi, gdzie jest V. Albo czy masz jakiś pomysł, jak go znaleźć. Nie mam czasu – mówiła, bliska płaczu.

\- Nie wiem. My tak jakby… pokłóciliśmy się. Wczoraj.

\- Kurwa! – Krzyknęła. – Słuchaj, Johnny. W imię wszystkiego, co nas kiedykolwiek łączyło, co dla ciebie poświęciłam i w imię pierdolonych starych czasów, znajdziesz mi V, a później zawieziesz pod koordynaty, które ci prześlę. Będzie tam na was czekał Wayland, wprowadzi was do Afterlife ukrytym wejściem. Rozumiesz? – Zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedz, że mam dla niego robotę – przerwała mu ostro. – Jak już się nią zajmie, możecie się do siebie nie odzywać do końca świata, jeden z drugim niech wypierdala z miasta, rozejdźcie się w przeciwne strony, pozabijajcie, gówno mnie to obchodzi. Ale znajdź mi V!

Rogue rozłączyła się.

Johnny zerwał się na równe nogi. Rogue nigdy tak nie brzmiała. Była taka… Zdesperowana. Jakby od tego, czy znajdzie solosa zależało całe jej życie. Cały jej świat.

Johnny wypadł z mieszkania, łapiąc po drodze kurtkę i broń. Miał tylko jeden pomysł, gdzie mógłby znaleźć najemnika.

\- Hej, Johnny! – Krzyknął Steve.

\- Cześć – odparł. – Nie mam czasu.

\- Rozumiem – odparł chłopak, idąc za nim w stronę samochodu. – Tak tylko sobie pomyślałem… Możesz podziękować V? No wiesz, za tę wczorajszą akcję z moim starym. Tak się mnie teraz boi, że nawet się do mnie nie odzywa!

\- Jak tylko będę miał okazję, to mu przekażę – obiecał i wsiadł do auta.

Katował swoje Porsche tak, że miał wrażenie, że V byłby z niego dumny. Wyciskał z samochodu, ile się dało, nie zwracając uwagi na innych uczestników ruchu. Na autostradzie zamknął wręcz licznik.

Kiedy dotarł do celu, wysiadł. Czuł na sobie nieufne spojrzenia. I tak było lepiej, niż przypuszczał – nikt przynajmniej do niego otwarcie nie celował.

Nie mógł mieć jednak pewności, czy nigdzie nie czai się jednak snajper, albo czy nikt nie podpiął się jeszcze do Basiliska.

\- Gdzie Panam? – Zapytał najbliższego Aldecaldos. Mężczyzna splunął, ale wskazał mu drogę do namiotu kobiety. Nie kłopocząc się grzecznościami, Silverhand wparował do środka.

\- V?… To znaczy, Johnny? – Zauważyła zdziwiona, unosząc głowę znad laptopa. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Czy V był u was w obozowisku? – Zapytał bez ogródek.

\- Nie, ostatni raz widzieliśmy go jakieś cztery dni temu. Coś się stało? – Zmartwiła się.

\- Sam nie wiem – odparł. – Muszę go znaleźć. Nie masz pomysłu, gdzie go szukać?

Kobieta zamyśliła się.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – poprosiła. Wyszła z namiotu. – Mitch, Saul! V polazł znowu chuj wie gdzie, macie jakiś pomysł, jak go znaleźć?! – Krzyknęła.

Rockers dołączył do kobiety na zewnątrz.

\- Ja bym pojechał do jego mieszkania, ale tam już pewnie sprawdzali, to dosyć oczywiste miejsce – powiedział przywódca Aldecaldos, zbliżając się do Panam. – Nie wiem. Może ma jakiś kontrakt?

\- Wiedzielibyśmy o tym – odparł Johnny.

\- Czyli to grubsza sprawa – stwierdził Saul. – Hmm… Nie wiem. Może cmentarz? Grób tego jego kumpla, Jackiego?

\- Warto sprawdzić – powiedział Silverhand. Mógł zadzwonić do Mamy Welles, żeby zapytać, gdzie dokładnie pochowano jej syna… Miał chyba gdzieś numer. Jeśli nie, znalezienie go na pewno nie byłoby wielkim problemem dla jakiegokolwiek fixera w mieście. Tym bardziej dla Rogue.

Mitch patrzył się w przestrzeń ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Mówił mi kiedyś – zaczął powoli – że jeździ czasami na wysypisko. Tam, gdzie porzucili jego ciało… Twoje ciało, znaczy. Teraz twoje. Kurwa, wiecie, o co chodzi – zirytował się. – No, kiedy umarł pierwszy raz. Powiedział, że raz na jakiś czas ma potrzebę wrócić tam, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło.

Johnny zamarł.

\- Tam będzie – powiedział z pewnością. – Na sto procent. Jadę tam od razu. Dzięki.

\- Swoją drogą – zainteresował się Saul – co takiego mu zrobiliście, że zamiast spuścić winowajcy wpierdol, wolał się ulotnić?

Johnny westchnął.

\- Ja pierdolę, to tak skomplikowane, że nawet nie wiem, gdzie zacząć. I chyba nawet nie chcę zaczynać.

\- Czyli to twoja wina – stwierdziła Panam. – Rozumiem, że ma to cos wspólnego z nowym tatuażem na szyi.

Johnny położył dłoń na obolałym gardle. Jego skóra była posiniaczona i poznaczona zębami. W całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniał o tym, jak to wygląda.

Nagle atmosfera zrobiła się… nieprzyjemna.

\- Nie powiem, że nie – odparł. – Słuchajcie, dobra, możecie mnie powiesić na drzewie głową w dół, ale kiedy indziej, pasuje? Muszę go szybko znaleźć. Jest kryzys i mam wrażenie, że tylko on może nam pomóc.

\- Czyli jak zwykle – stwierdził Mitch. – V na ratunek.

\- Powiesz nam, czy wszystko okej? – Poprosiła Panam. – Może pojedziemy razem z tobą?

\- Zadzwonię co i jak, ale muszę jechać sam. To sprawa między mną, a nim – powiedział, ruszając do samochodu.

\- Z tej oferty z drzewem na pewno skorzystamy! – Krzyknął za nim Saul.

Gdy tylko odpalił, praktycznie wgniótł pedał gazu w podwozie.

Jechał przez hałdy śmieci nie przejmując się, że jego samochód zahacza co chwila o jakieś gówno. Mechaników w Night City było od zatrzęsienia, a miał wrażenie, że każda sekunda przybliżała zagładę.

Za dużo oglądał tych wszystkich chujowych filmów.

W końcu, bo wydawało mu się to wiecznością, dostrzegł najemnika.

V siedział na zamkniętej zamrażarce. Tej samej, w której kiedyś znaleźli Bartmossa. Gdyby Johnny nie był tak bardzo zdenerwowany, mina solosa, kiedy ten zobaczył Porsche mknące w jego stronę wśród gór śmieci, wydawałaby mu się zabawna.

Wysiadł z auta i ruszył w stronę najemnika. Stanął przed V i już nabierał powietrza, by się odezwać, ale blondyn ubiegł go.

\- Nie – uciął, zanim rockers miał okazję coś powiedzieć. Usta Silverhanda zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem zębów. – Nic, kurwa, nie mów. Wiem, że to, co się stało, jest kurewsko nie na rękę. Okej, rozumiem. Tak, chcę, żebyśmy dalej byli przyjaciółmi.

Johnny poczuł się trochę, jakby ktoś przyładował mu w brzuch.

Wiedział, kurwa, wiedział, że tak będzie. Nie chciał się łudzić… ale jakaś jego mała cząstka nadal miała nadzieję. Nadzieję, która została bezlitośnie zmiażdżona. Miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie, odjechać i ukryć się gdzieś daleko, by w spokoju i samotności lizać rany. Za kilka tygodni mógłby może spojrzeć V w twarz.

\- Ale nie chcę słyszeć, że to był błąd – ciągnął solos, nieświadomy wewnętrznej burzy w umyśle rockersa. – Nie od ciebie. Nie to, co zrobiliśmy. Dla mnie to nie był błąd. Nigdy nie spojrzę na to wszystko jako na coś, co nie powinno się wydarzyć. Mam zamiar rozpamiętywać to do końca pierdolonego życia.

Johnny poczuł, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku, a brwi unoszą do góry.

\- Nie przejdę nad tym do porządku dziennego, ani o tym nie zapomnę. I musisz się z tym pogodzić. – Zakończył solos.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy.

\- Jesteśmy dwójką pierdolonych troglodytów – powiedział w końcu Johnny. – Jebanych idiotów. Cymbałów. Wiesz, kurwa, czego się najbardziej bałem? – Zapytał wściekły. V uniósł brew. – Tego, że powiesz, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Albo, że wolałbyś, żebyśmy o tym wszystkim zapomnieli. Kurwa… Ja wiem, najpierw robię, później myślę, ale zazwyczaj jest jakiś powód, dla którego…

Przerwały mu usta V na jego własnych. Solos wplótł dłoń w jego włosy, drugą ręką przyciągając go w pasie. Johnny złapał go za ramiona, oddając pocałunek z całą pasją i desperacją, jakie w sobie miał.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, kiedy zabrakło im tchu. Ich czoła oparły się o siebie.

\- Przepraszam, że się tak ulotniłem – powiedział V po chwili. – Nie wiedziałem… Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się zachować. Ani jak zareagujesz. Spierdoliłem stamtąd, jak tchórz. Obiecałem, że cię więcej nie zostawię i co? I gówno.

\- To nie tak, że mnie zostawiłeś – zaprotestował Johnny. – Obydwaj musieliśmy ochłonąć. Przemyśleć. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie by to wszystko było niezręczne?

\- Hmm – mruknął najemnik. – Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, jak mnie znaleźć? – Zapytał, kładąc rękę na policzku rockersa. Silverhand zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojej głowie oprzeć się na dłoni solosa.

\- Mitch powiedział, że kiedyś z tobą gadał i wspomniałeś, że lubisz tu czasami przyjeżdżać.

Kciuk V pogładził go po kości policzkowej.

\- Byłeś u Aldecaldos? – Zapytał.

\- Nie miałem innego pomysłu – przyznał. – Dzwoniła do mnie Rogue, że… Kurwa! – Przypomniał sobie. – Rogue!

V spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Ma dla ciebie robotę – poinformował Johnny, wyzwalając się z objęć najemnika. – Brzmiała, jakby zależał od niej los całej galaktyki.

V pokiwał głową, kierując się do samochodu Johnny’ego.

\- Ja prowadzę – powiedział najemnik.

\- Jedź jak Nomada – odparł Silverhand. V pokręcił głową.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – Będę jechał jak popierdoleniec.

Nie rozmawiali podczas jazdy. V był zbyt skupiony na wymijaniu aut, pieszych, latarni ulicznych i sygnalizacji świetlnej, mknąc przez miasto z zawrotną prędkością, a Johnny za bardzo koncentrował się na tym, by nie dostać zawału.

Wayland, tak jak powiedziała Rogue, czekał na nich, aby wprowadzić ich cichaczem do Afterlife.

\- No, kurwa, ile można czekać – powiedział, kiedy tylko ich zobaczył. – Szefowa siedzi, jak na szpilkach.

Klub był pusty. Jedynie fixerka siedziała w swojej loży. Wyglądała okropnie.

\- Co jest? – Zapytał V bez ogródek, siadając na kanapie.

\- Porwali mojego syna – odparła Rogue.

\- O kurwa – skwitował Johnny, siadając obok kobiety i przyciągając ją do siebie ramieniem.

\- Skurwysyny obstawili cały klub i okolice. Obserwują mnie. Wgrali mi pierdolony tracker, nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy. Podsłuchy w Afterlife nie mają prawa działać… dlatego mogę chociaż się z kimś skontaktować. Jeżeli ruszę dupę z klubu, zabiją go – powiedziała z desperacją. Po jej twarzy popłynęły łzy. – Potrzebuję najlepszego, co może zaoferować to jebane miasto, rozumiecie? Potrzebuję ciebie, V. Masz go wyciągnąć.

Solos milczał.

\- Kto? – Zapytał cicho Johnny, gładząc Rogue po ramieniu.

\- Orbital Air – powiedziała, wtulając się w rockersa w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia. – Chcą… Informacji. Które mam, ale których ujawnienie… Zmieniłoby wszystko. Chcę, żebyś wyciągnął mojego syna – zwróciła się do najemnika. – A później zabił wszystkich tych sukinsynów. Kiedy już to zrobisz, resztę biorę na siebie. Nie spocznę, póki skurwiel, który wpadł na ten pomysł, nie zdechnie. Zrównam ich z ziemią – powiedziała z jadem.

V wstał i ruszył do wyjścia, by ulotnić się z klubu tą samą drogą, którą do niego wszedł.

\- Zaraz, V, co ty odpierdalasz?! – Krzyknął Johnny. – Chyba tego tak nie zostawisz!

\- V, błagam cię – powiedziała kobieta, płacząc. – Zapłacę, ile tylko chcesz. Zrobię, czego tylko zażądasz. Tylko… Tylko uratuj mojego syna.

Najemnik przystanął.

\- Kurwa, za kogo wy mnie macie? – Zapytał zdziwiony. – Myślałem, że prześlesz mi wszystko, jak będę już w drodze. Znaleźć syna, wyciągnąć syna, zajebać sukinsynów. Prosta robota – odwrócił się do nich. – Poza tym… Rogue, nic od ciebie nie chcę. Jesteś… Jesteś dla Johnny’ego jak rodzina. To oznacza, że czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jesteś też moją rodziną. A jeśli czegokolwiek nauczyłem się od świętej pamięci Babci Brekker to tego, że jeśli masz dobry powód, rodzina pójdzie za tobą choćby do piekła. I z powrotem.

Rogue patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.

\- Tak czy inaczej, zapłacę ci za to – powiedziała twardo, kiedy odzyskała mowę.

\- A ja idę z tobą – poinformował Johnny, puszczając kobietę. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że puszczę cię samego na samobójczą misję?

\- Nie jest tak źle, jak ostatnio, nie przesadzaj – zaprotestował najemnik. – Ale i tak przypominają się stare, dobre czasy.

\- Umierałeś – przypomniał Johnny.

\- Aż się łezka w oku kręci – zakpił solos. – Do cichej roboty mi się nie przydasz. Będziesz tylko wkurwiał i wywołasz alarm.

\- Umiem się zachować! – Oburzył się rockers.

\- Umiesz, ale nie cicho – skwitował V.

\- Nie puszczę cię samego do jebanego gniazda żmij!

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

\- Zrobimy to w ten sposób – przerwała im kobieta. – Wayland was zawiezie. Wydostaniesz mojego syna z kompleksu i dostarczysz do samochodu.

\- Kiedy będzie już bezpieczny, wejdę razem z Johnny’m i zabijemy skurwieli – zgodził się V. – Hej, macie jakiś ładunek nuklearny pod ręką? – Zażartował.

\- Nie podpuszczaj mnie – ostrzegł Johnny.

\- Wszystkie informacje, jakie byłam w stanie znaleźć, masz na tej drzazdze – powiedziała kobieta, podając chip blondynowi.

Ruszyli do wyjścia.

\- Ej, Johnny! – Krzyknęła za nim fixerka. Silverhand odwrócił się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. – Ładny naszyjnik!

Kurwa.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayland czekał na nich przy furgonetce. Poza nim, przed samochodem stała jeszcze kobieta znana im z akcji z Tyger Claws. Paliła papierosa. Ubrana była praktycznie identycznie, jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu – miała na sobie inne buty i koszulę.

\- Cześć, Heather – przywitał się V.

\- Hej – odparła. Johnny skinął jej głową.

\- Nie spodziewałem się nikogo, poza nami – przyznał najemnik.

\- Jestem z wami tylko jako medyk. Nie wiemy, w jakim stanie znajdziecie Scotta. Zostaję w aucie, dopóki V go nie wydostanie – poinformowała.

\- Wy jedziecie z tyłu – rzucił Wayland. – Będziecie mieli czas, żeby obgadać, co i jak. Mamy do przejechania jakąś stówę. Tym bydlakiem trochę to zajmie.

\- Ładny pancerz – powiedział V, przyglądając się samochodowi. – Opony wzmocnione, widzę też, że…

\- Pozachwycać możesz się kiedy indziej – ucięła Heather. – Będziemy jechać jakieś dwie godziny, nie ma czasu na podziwianie aut.

\- Ile to wyciągnie? Tylko sześćdziesiąt? – Zapytał zdziwiony Johnny.

\- Masa wrogiem przyspieszenia – odparł Wayland, wsiadając za kierownicę. – No, nie ma co stać i strzępić ryja. Jedziemy.

Furgonetka była wyposażona trochę jak ambulans, a trochę jak netrunnerska piwnica. Jej wnętrze wypełnione było sprzętem medycznym, na ścianach wisiały monitory połączone plątaniną kabli, a w rogu postarano się nawet o niewielką umywalkę. V i Johnny usiedli na kozetce. Z kabiną kierowcy łączyło ich małe okienko – aktualnie zamknięte.

Kiedy ruszyli, V przysunął się do niego na tyle, by ich uda się zetknęły. Wsadził drzazgę od Rogue w port i zaczął sprawdzać pliki.

\- Dobra – powiedział po chwili. Jego wzrok wyostrzył się, wskazując na to, że zminimalizował to, co przeglądał. – Na początek zrobię mały rekonesans. Plany, które dała mi Rogue nie są kompletne. Wydaje mi się, że jest na nich pomieszczenie, w którym trzymają tego gościa, ale dla pewności przejmę ich kamery i się porozglądam.

\- Od razu je wyłącz – przypomniał mu Johnny. – A nie jak kiedyś, w…

\- Ej, to było wieki temu, byłem jeszcze amatorem – zaprotestował najemnik, odgarniając włosy z policzka rockersa i zatykając mu je za ucho. – Znajdę typa, przekradnę się i wyciągnę go po cichu. Jak zaniosę go do furgonetki, to wchodzimy we dwóch – powiedział, odpalając znowu pliki. Po kilku chwilach skinął głową i wyciągnął drzazgę, chowając ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

\- Jak my w ogóle stamtąd wrócimy? Wayland zabiera syna Rogue i od razu spierdala – dotarło do Johnny’ego. – Mają nam cos podstawić?

\- Jedzie za nami mój Mackinaw – uspokoił go V. – Jak tylko rozjebiemy sukinsynów, zawijamy się. Mogą przysłać posiłki, lepiej się jak najszybciej wynieść – stwierdził.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Czyli co? – Zapytał, odwracając się bardziej w stronę najemnika. Przyłapał V na tym, że przyglądał się śladom na jego szyi. – Od kiedy wejdziemy na teren robimy po prostu rozwałkę?

\- Zabijamy wszystkich, którzy staną nam na drodze – zgodził się najemnik. – Postaram się włamać do ich głównej sieci i spróbuję skurwieli wypalić, ale nie sądzę, żeby byli podłączeni do jednego punktu – wyjaśnił. Johnny strzepnął paproch, który znajdował się na spodniach blondyna. V złapał jego rękę i splótł ich palce. – Najprawdopodobniej będziemy musieli zrobić to przy pomocy starych, dobrych spluw – dodał.

Johnny, zamyślony, mruknął potwierdzająco, gładząc dłoń solosa kciukiem.

\- Nie wierzę, że ktoś był na tyle głupi, żeby mieszać w interesy syna Rogue – powiedział. V objął go ramieniem.

\- Gdyby na świecie byli sami rozsądni ludzie, to bym nie miał roboty. Musiałbym się przekwalifikować – stwierdził najemnik.

\- Tak? A na co na przykład? – Zainteresował się rockers, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

\- Hmm… - Zastanowił się blondyn. – Mógłbym montować klimatyzację w wieżowcach – zaproponował.

\- Znudziłoby ci się po dwóch dniach – odparł Johnny.

\- No to zająć się robotyką. Montować broń u Wilsona, albo mechy w Militechu – stwierdził.

\- Wilson wyjebałby cię z warsztatu po dziesięciu minutach, mówiąc, że chuj z ciebie, nie pracownik. A z Militechu wyleciałbyś za programowanie robotów w taki sposób, żeby zamiast strzelać tańczyły rumbę – odpowiedział.

\- Do akompaniamentu akordeonu szczęścia – zgodził się V. Johnny pokręcił z uśmiechem głową. – To po prostu klepałbym biedę ze swoim przystojnym, ale równie pierdolniętym facetem – stwierdził.

Twarz Silverhanda złagodniała.

\- Po prostu to my musielibyśmy być tymi dwoma nierozsądnymi typami w świecie pełnym racjonalizmu – podsumował, całując blondyna w usta. Ich czoła oparły się o siebie.

To, jak V na niego patrzył…

Rogue go kochała, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Alt… Z Alt wszystko było bardziej skomplikowane, jednak wiedział, że netrunnerka czuła do niego więcej, niż przyznawała.

Ale nigdy nie patrzyły na niego jak V. Jakby Johnny był tym, czego najemnik najbardziej potrzebował do życia, jakby sam fakt, że solos ma go obok siebie spełniał jego wszystkie pragnienia.

Jakby był najważniejszy. Jakby nie było nikogo poza nim.

Johnny znowu przycisnął wargi do ust blondyna. V nie opierał się w żaden sposób, gdy rockers pogłębił pocałunek. Ich splecione palce nadal leżały na udzie najemnika. Johnny wsunął drugą rękę we włosy solosa, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. V objął go mocniej, wciągając rockersa na swoje kolana i przesuwając ramię na jego biodra. Nie puszczali swoich dłoni. Były uwięzione pomiędzy ich klatkami piersiowymi.

Czując, jak ręka najemnika wkrada się pod jego koszulkę, gładząc plecy tuż nad paskiem trzymającym jego spodnie. Silverhand oderwał się od blondyna i rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w stronę okienka prowadzącego do kabiny kierowcy. Kiedy jego wzrok znów napotkał oczy V, Johnny spostrzegł w nich wyzwanie.

Kurwa.

Przyciągając solosa za koszulkę, wpił się w jego usta, uwalniając dłoń z uścisku najemnika, by złapać go za żuchwę i przechylić jego głowę do tyłu. V ścisnął rękami jego pośladki. Johnny jęknął, gdy jedna z dłoni pogładziła jego kroczę, zaciskając się na twardniejącym członku.

\- Cicho – szepnął mu blondyn do ucha, gryząc delikatnie małżowinę. – Chyba, że chcesz, żeby Wayland i Heather dowiedzieli się, jaką jesteś kurwą – wymruczał.

Oddech Johnny’ego urwał się. Rockers poczuł, jak cała krew spływa mu do dołu, wywołując zawroty głowy. V spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, gotów przeprosić.

Ich oczy spotkały się. Johnny, po chwili wahania, skinął głową.

Najemnik uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Podobałoby ci się to, prawda? – Ciągnął cicho przy uchu rockersa. – Wayland umie trzymać mordę krótko, ale Heather… Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Co byś powiedział, gdyby całe Night City wiedziało, jaką jesteś dziwką, Johnny? – Zapytał słodkim tonem, rozpinając spodnie mężczyzny i wsuwając dłoń w jego bokserki, łapiąc gorącą erekcję.

Johnny przygryzł nadgarstek, usiłując stłumić wyrywające się z jego gardła odgłosy.

\- Może właśnie tego byś chciał? – Zapytał najemnik, wykonując ręką powolne ruchy w górę i w dół, skręcając nadgarstkiem za każdym razem, gdy docierał do główki. Jego dłoń nie ściskała Johnny’ego wystarczająco mocno, nie była wystarczająco szybka.

Silverhand miał wrażenie, że oszaleje. Miał też wrażenie, że chciał oszaleć.

\- Kurwa… - Sapnął, nadal używając swojej ręki jako knebla.

V zachęcił go, by położył się na kozetce. Zsuwając mu spodnie do kolan, kontynuował swój monolog.

\- Wyobraź to sobie: Johnny Silverhand, Casanova, playboy… Gość, któremu laski same wskakują na chuja… Jęczy jak zwykła kurwa, kiedy jego facet kładzie mu rękę między nogami – mruczał, wsuwając mu dłoń pod koszulkę. Johnny wydał z siebie dziwny, niski odgłos. – Co by powiedzieli ludzie? – Zapytał i schylił się, biorąc jego fiuta do ust.

Johnny jęknął głośno. V, zaalarmowany, spojrzał na okienko. Muzyka była na tyle podkręcona, by ich zagłuszyć, co ich uspokoiło, a najemnik wrócił do przerwanego fellatio.

Jego ruchy były szybkie i agresywne, brał rockersa głęboko, tak, że Silverhand czuł, jak jego główka sięga gardła solosa. Przy każdym ruchu w górę V pieścił trzon jego penisa, zatrzymując się tuż pod koroną i otaczając ją językiem. Johnny miał wrażenie, że zaraz się roztopi.

Gdy najemnik rozluźnił gardło i wziął go jeszcze głębiej, po czym przełknął, rockers poczuł, jak jego zęby zatapiają się w nadgarstek, a usta wypełnia mu metaliczny posmak. Ręka V zaczęła bawić się jego jądrami, gładząc je i delikatnie ściskając. Najemnik wyprostował się, odepchnął rękę rockersa i wepchnął w jego usta dwa palce.

\- Wiesz, jak wyglądasz? – Zapytał. Jego źrenice przypominały dwa okrągłe dyski, od których odcinał się niewielki okrąg tęczówki. Głos miał ochrypnięty i niski, usta zaczerwienione i lśniące od śliny i preejakulatu. – Jak pospolita suka, która czeka tylko, aż ktoś będzie ją jebał, aż do utraty przytomności. Liż. Chcę, żeby były naprawdę mokre i wierz mi, ty też tego chcesz – ostrzegł.

Język Johnny’ego okrążał palce najemnika, gdy rockers próbował zrobić to, co mu kazał. Nieco śliny wypłynęło z jego ust, niknąc w gęstej, krótkiej brodzie.

Druga ręka V nie zaprzestawała swoich ruchów. Solos sięgnął pod jego jądra i nacisnął na delikatną skórę, która znajdowała się tuż za nimi. Johnny zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, zduszając w ostatniej chwili okrzyk. Gdy palce zostały wyciągnięte z jego ust, zastąpił je znów swoim nadgarstkiem.

V pogładził go suchą ręką po policzku. Mimo ostrego tonu, jego oczy były pełne uwielbienia, a spojrzenie miękkie i czułe. Johnny miał ochotę przyciągnąć solosa do pocałunku.

Zrobił więc to. Usta najemnika nie miały nic z jego brutalności, ani ze sposobu, w jaki mówił. Całował go delikatnie i z uczuciem, pieszczotliwie. Gdy przerwali pocałunek, złożył jeszcze jeden, krótki, na jego zaciśniętych, czerwonych wargach.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił, wsuwając jeden z przygotowanych palców w Johnny’ego.

Uczucie było… dziwne. Niezbyt przyjemne. Kiedy usta najemnika wróciły jednak na jego członka, Silverhand bez problemu mógł zignorować dyskomfort. Do momentu, gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi – to, jak go to rozciągnęło, można było już nazwać w pewien sposób bolesnym.

Kiedy V wsunął je jednak trochę głębiej i ułożył je pod nieco innym kątem, rockers wygiął się w łuk, zaciskając na ustach obydwie dłonie. Najemnik kciukiem pieścił ten mały kawałek skóry tuż pod jego jądrami, palcami masując jego prostatę. Nadal z determinacją brał też Johnny’ego tak głęboko w usta, jak tylko był w stanie, trzymając jego penisa drugą ręką za trzon.

\- Jesteś stworzony do tego, żeby cię pierdolić – powiedział najemnik, odrywając się od fellatio. – Gdybyś tylko się widział, przyznałbyś mi rację. Johnny Silverhand: najbardziej napalona szmata w Night City. Założę się, że gdybym zaczął rżnąć cię tu i teraz, płakałbyś ze szczęścia – ciągnął, poruszając teraz obydwiema rękami – jedną na nim, drugą w nim. Jego kciuk pocierał od czasu do czasu otwór w kształcie łezki na główce penisa Silverhanda. – Najchętniej wypiąłbyś teraz dupę i błagał, żebym cię zerżnął, prawda?

Johnny objął solosa i przyciągnął jak najbliżej, czując, że za chwilę dojdzie. Kiedy solos znowu go pocałował, rockers nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego, jak tylko pozwolić najemnikowi, by ten wtargnął językiem do jego ust i zasiał w nich spustoszenie.

Johnny stracił panowanie nad swoimi strunami głosowymi. Jedynie pocałunek chronił ich przed wykryciem.

V oderwał od niego swoje usta, zasłonił je dłonią, którą mu wcześniej obciągał i wziął jego członka do ust, najgłębiej jak do tej pory, tak, że jego nos zanurzył się w ciemnych włosach w jego kroczu. Jego palce nacisnęły na prostatę rockersa.

Johnny doszedł z krzykiem, który prawdopodobnie nie został do końca stłumiony przez rękę najemnika.

Miał wrażenie, że unosi się gdzieś między świadomością, a snem. Jak przez mgłę czuł pocałunek na swoim czole i to, jak V wstaje z kozetki.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, podciągnął spodnie i zapiął je. Czuł się wymięty i nieco zmaltretowany, co prawda na pewno mniej, niż poprzedniej nocy… ale mimo to, był też bardzo odświeżony.

\- Odpłynąłeś na parę minut – wyjaśnił blondyn, myjąc ręce. W miniaturowym zlewie w rogu furgonetki.

\- Czyli co, dałeś sobie radę sam? – Zapytał rockers, siadając. V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiem ci, że całe show, którego byłem świadkiem, naprawdę aż nadto to wynagradza – stwierdził, siadając obok Silverhanda i całując go lekko w usta. – A nie uśmiecha mi się ganiać po kompleksie Orbital Air z masztem w gaciach.

\- Dobrze, że idziesz pierwszy – stwierdził Johnny. – Muszę dojść do siebie. Kurwa…

\- No cóż, znam twoje ciało jak swoje własne – zażartował, puszczając mu oko. Johnny pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś jebanym idiotą – skwitował, ale objął najemnika.

Resztę drogi przebyli w ciszy, od czasu do czasu wymieniając powolne pocałunki – bardziej muśnięcia warg o wargi, szczerze mówiąc.

Nie było to w stylu Silverhanda. Nie był czułym gościem, czy to przed seksem, czy to w trakcie, a już w szczególności po nim. Był zimnym sukinsynem, który potrafił jedynie ranić, który po kilku momentach pasji i namiętności doprowadzał bliskie sobie osoby do płaczu bądź wściekłości.

Nie. Delikatne pocałunki, pieszczotliwy dotyk, spojrzenia pełne uczucia… Nie było to w jego stylu.

Ale czy po tym wszystkim miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Na to pytanie akurat znał odpowiedź. Nie, kurwa, nie miało. Najmniejszego znaczenia.

W końcu furgonetka zatrzymała się. Wstali. Wayland otworzył im drzwi.

Zaparkowali kilkaset metrów od kompleksu, za dużym, stromym wzniesieniem.

\- Bliżej nie podjedziemy, mogą mieć drony – poinformował Wayland. – Kurwa…Nie wiem, co się odpierdoliło w tym samochodzie – powiedział zdziwiony. – Muszę wszystko posprawdzać, zanim wrócisz ze Scottem.

\- Jakieś problemy? – Zapytał V niewinnie. Johnny spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Radio zaczęło odkurwiać – wyjaśnił Wayland. – Napierdalać na cały regulator. Nie wiem, czy to kwestia jakiegoś spięcia, czy coś… Może przedzwonię do Rogue, żeby przysłała coś innego.

\- Poczekaj, przeskanuję je – powstrzymał go V. Po chwili mruknął cicho. – Styk się przepalił. Daj mi lutownicę, dwie minuty i to naprawię.

\- Wydawało mi się, czy się pokłóciliście? – Zapytała Heather. – Coś jakby krzyki…

\- Odgrywaliśmy tylko scenariusze, co się stanie, jak już znajdę syna Rogue – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem V. – Johnny robił sobie jaja i udawał, że jest umierający. Jęczał, jakby mu dupę urwało – dodał, udając irytację.

Heather uniosła brew.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że ze Scottem nie skończy się tak, jak skończył się wasz „scenariusz” – skwitowała kobieta, lustrując ich od stóp do głów i zatrzymując wzrok najpierw na pogryzionej ręce rockersa, a później na opuchniętych, zaczerwienionych ustach najemnika. – Rogue mogłaby mieć coś przeciwko. Pójdę zdezynfekować wnętrze furgonetki. Kto wie, może Scott będzie potrzebował operacji. Nie chcemy, żeby do jego systemu dostało się coś… wątpliwego pochodzenia – zakończyła, wchodząc do środka.

V i Johnny spojrzeli na siebie.

I zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Zrobione – poinformował najemnik po chwili, zamykając maskę. – Zostawię otwarte połączenie z Johnny’m. Jak tylko wyciągnę faceta, dam wam znać.

Wayland pokiwał głową.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Uważaj na siebie – dodał Johnny, patrząc na plecy solosa. V uniósł rękę i pomachał im, nie odwracając się.

* * *

\- _Trzymają go tam, gdzie myślałem_ – powiedział V. Johnny mruknął. – _Oczywiście, kurwa w piwnicy. Roi się od typów uzbrojonych po zęby. Mają też wieżyczki i mechy. Będzie sporo pierdolenia, zanim uda nam się wszystkich załatwić._

\- Tylko nie wywołaj alarmu – przestrzegł rockers. – W momencie, kiedy cię wykryją, Scott prawdopodobnie pójdzie do piachu.

\- _Miło, że się o mnie martwisz_ – skwitował najemnik. – _Wgrałem im parę paskudnych demonów. Na razie nic im nie będzie, ale później ułatwią sprawę. Nie są co prawda podłączeni do jednego punktu. Mechy i wieżyczki są chyba w ogóle oddzielnie, ale myślę, że uda mi się jakoś włamać i narobić im burdelu w protokołach._

\- Nie spiesz się – powiedział Johnny. – Jeszcze trochę, a Wayland przegra z Heather swojego pierworodnego.

\- _W co gracie?_ – Zainteresował się najemnik.

\- Grają – poprawił. – Nie chciałem mieć z tym nic wspólnego, nie mam zbyt wielu życiowych oszczędności do przejebania. Mógłbym postawić ciebie, ale Aldecaldos mogliby się obrazić. A grają w… Chyba w makao.

\- _A, w to nie umiem_ – odparł najemnik. – _Mają snajperów. Hmm… widzę boczne wejście. Drzwi pilnuje jakiś mocno znudzony gość, widocznie wyciągnął krótką słomkę. Pewnie nie jest zadowolony, że stoi na tej pizgawicy._

\- Wiesz, jak dobrze się siedzi przy ognisku? Ciepło i w ogóle. Brakuje mi tylko gitary i czegoś mocniejszego na rozgrzewkę – powiedział złośliwie.

 _\- No tak, tak, kop leżącego. Dosłownie. Wlazłem na jakąś pierdoloną górkę i prawie mnie zauważyli. Oczywiście na całej jebanej pustyni to akurat w miejscu, w którym padłem na ziemię musiało być błoto_ – marudził solos.

\- Jak dostaniesz się na teren? – Zapytał Johnny, pijąc łyk kawy z blaszanego kubka.

 _\- Dobre pytanie. Hmm…_ \- Zastanowił się _. – Muszę pomyśleć nad tymi wszczepami, dzięki którym można wyżej skakać. Nie uśmiecha mi się starcie z drutem kolczastym. Ale zaraz… w siatce jest małe wygięcie, od dołu. Powinienem dać radę je poszerzyć. Jak zrobię to cicho, to do drzwi będę miał jakieś… Czterdzieści siedem metrów bez żadnej osłony._

\- Słabo – podsumował rockers.

 _\- Nie, całkiem spoko. Lepiej, niż gdybym miał się wpakować głównym wjazdem. Mogę odwrócić uwagę snajpera, zrobię małe spięcie w lampie. Odezwę się, jak będę coś miał. Wchodzę_ – poinformował.

Johnny przysunął się bliżej ognia. W milczeniu popijał gorzką, gorącą kawę.

Wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni wywróciły jego życie do góry nogami. V wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami – co zabawne, to dzięki solosowi w ogóle to życie miał. Silverhand łapał się na tym, że z optymizmem spogląda w przyszłość.

Może nie do końca wszystko było między nimi jasne – nie mieli czasu porozmawiać, wyjaśnić sobie wszystkich kwestii. Z drugiej strony, obydwaj preferowali czyny od słów. Wiele rzeczy z pewnością musiało ulec zmianie, Johnny miał jednak wrażenie, że owa zmiana może wyjść im tylko na dobre.

Kurwa, dotarło do niego. Kerry się wkurwi. Mocno. Nie dość, że całe poprzednie życie bezskutecznie usiłował zaciągnąć Johnny’ego do łóżka, to koniec końców okaże się, że udało się tego dokonać jego byłemu facetowi. 

Po chwili zastanowienia wzruszył ramionami. Nikt nie kazał wokaliście jebać się z dwoma typami na raz, kiedy był z V. Jego strata. Pojawiało się jednak pytanie, co solos czuł do Kerry’ego? I czy nadal tak było?

\- Pierdolę, nie gram więcej – rzucił po kolejnych trzech partyjkach zirytowany Wayland. – Kantujesz. Nie wiem, jak, ale robisz mnie w chuja.

\- Nie rzucaj takich oskarżeń, jak nie masz żadnych dowodów – powiedziała kobieta. – Gdyby nie to, że jesteś moim kolegą, właśnie przyjebałabym ci kopa w jaja.

Wayland wymamrotał coś pod nosem i poszedł obrażony do furgonetki. Heather przysiadła się do Johnny’ego, usadawiając się blisko niego tak, by nie spocząć na ziemi, a na rozłożonej przez niego kurtce.

\- Nie zmieniłem zdania – powiedział. – Dalej z tobą nie gram. A poza tym, nie za wygodnie ci? – Zapytał, unosząc brew. Kobieta była przyciśnięta do jego boku.

\- Nie bądź taki drętwy – odparła. – Chyba nie każesz damie siedzieć na zimnej glebie?

\- Damie nie, nie kazałbym. Babie, która ewidentnie coś knuje? Tak, jak najbardziej. Czego chcesz?

\- Tylko porozmawiać – stwierdziła obronnym tonem. – Jak widzisz, Wayland postanowił strzelić focha. V wszedł już do środka? – Zapytała.

\- Tak – odparł.

\- Tak w ogóle… Jesteście razem, czy tylko się pieprzycie? – Zainteresowała się. Rockers przyjrzał się jej z ukosa.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Prowadzę grzeczną konwersację. Serio, nie sprzedam tego później mediom. Media mają was w dupie – skwitowała.

\- Nie jesteś w typie V – uprzedził ją.

\- Skąd wiesz, że chodzi mi o V? – Zapytała, zaintrygowana. – A może chodzi mi o ciebie?

\- Gdyby tak było, poczekałabyś, żeby uciąć sobie prywatną pogawędkę nie ze mną, a z nim – stwierdził. – V woli facetów. To cię trochę dyskwalifikuje – podsumował.

\- Jego jakoś nie zdyskwalifikowało, w twoim przypadku – zauważyła. Parsknął.

\- Dziewczyno, w świetle tego, co razem przeszliśmy? Po całym tym gównie… czy po tym wszystkim to ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Kobieta uniosła brew.

\- Nie wiem – skwitowała. – Jak myślisz, Johnny, ma? – Zapytała.

\- Nie, kurwa – zaprzeczył. – Nie ma. Sam próbowałem się przekonać, że jest inaczej… Ale nie. To wszystko jest bez znaczenia. Obydwaj w jakiś sposób straciliśmy życie, jeden z nas nawet więcej, niż raz. To kurewsko zmienia człowieka, wiesz?

\- Jest chyba za tym więcej, niż się wydaje – podsumowała kobieta, zapalając papierosa. Johnny zmarszczył brwi – od kiedy rzucił, zapach tytoniu drażnił go.

\- Jak masz zamiar jarać, to trochę dalej, dobra? – Zaproponował zirytowany.

\- Patrzcie go, jaki delikatny – zaśmiała się, ale wstała i odeszła kilka kroków. – Twoje ciało to świątynia czy co?

\- Nie. Moje ciało to moje ciało – odparł. – I chuj ci do niego.

\- _Miło mi to słyszeć_ – rzucił V.

\- Jak sytuacja? I jak długo nas podsłuchiwałeś? – Zapytał Johnny.

\- _Dopiero co odciszyłem kanał –_ usprawiedliwił się najemnik. – _Udało mi się zejść na minus jeden._

\- Bilans?

_\- Cztery trupy pochowane po różnych dziwnych miejscach. Wszystkie kamery wyłączone, udało mi się znaleźć punkt dostępu do mechów. Aktualnie siedzę w schowku na chuj wie co i czekam, aż trochę się tu przerzedzi. Stoi tu z pięciu tych patałachów._

\- Czyli co? Mamy być w gotowości?

 _\- Tak mi się wydaje. Jak się skapną, że go wyciągnąłem, to będzie tu piekło. Przeniosę go kawałek, żeby nie przyszło tym chujom do łbów walić do samochodu. Podeślę dokładne koordynaty. Bez odbioru –_ zakończył najemnik.

\- Wayland! – Krzyknął, wstając i zbierając kurtkę z ziemi. – Ogarnij się. Jak tylko V da nam sygnał, ruszamy.

Mężczyzna wyjrzał z furgonetki i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – Zapytał. – Nie słyszałem. Wiadomości lecą.

\- Mówiłem, że V już prawie ma Scotta – powtórzył.

\- A to trzeba się zbierać – podsumował najemnik. – Jakiś sygnał?

\- Jak tylko go wyciągnie, da nam znać. Będzie czekał… Prześle, gdzie będzie czekał.

\- Wsiadajcie – rzucił krótko Wayland.

Czekali z włączonym silnikiem, przy wyłączonych światłach.

 _\- Kurwa kawał chłopa z tego typa - odezwał_ się w końcu V. – _Koordynaty przesłane. Idę go przepchnąć przez dziurę w siatce, może się jakoś zmieści. Jest nieprzytomny, ale zrobiłem skan i chyba go tylko czymś naszprycowali._

\- Wayland, jedziemy! – Warknął Johnny przez okienko. Ruszyli, auto zawyło, gdy pedał gazu został wciśnięty w podłogę.

V stał za niewielkim wzniesieniem, z synem Rogue przerzuconym przez ramiona. Najemnik zamachał dziko ręką, w której trzymał rewolwer. Gdy tylko zahamowali, Johnny otworzył drzwi, a Heather wyskoczyła z kabiny. Ułożyli Scotta na kozetce. Kobieta natychmiast wpięła się do jego portu, przeprowadzając analizę.

\- Powodzenia – rzuciła, zanim rockers zamknął furgonetkę. Odjechali.

V i Johnny mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

\- Czyli co, tylko ty i ja – skwitował Silverhand, wyciągając broń z kabury. Najemnik pokiwał głową. – Wchodzimy głównym wejściem?

\- Nie ma co bawić się w podchody. Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyli, że go wyciągnąłem, mamy szansę ich zaskoczyć. Nie ma czasu do stracenia – rzucił, ruszając przodem. Johnny trzymał się blisko niego.

Ochroniarze przy wjeździe musieli być bardzo zdziwieni, kiedy działko zaczęło do nich nagle walić. Jeden z nich miał całkiem niezły refleks – widząc, jak lufa kieruje się w jego stronę, odskoczył, turlając się na bok i chowając za ścianą stróżówki. Strzał z rewolweru rockersa załatwił jednak sprawę.

W kompleksie panował chaos. Mechy obracały się przeciwko żołnierzom, lampy błyskały dziko, wybuchając, gdy tylko ktoś się do nich zbliżył. V i Johnny rozdzielili się – rockers zdejmował cele strzałami zza osłony, najemnik zaś skupiał się na zmianę na hakowaniu i waleniu do ludzi Orbital Air z rewolweru.

\- Stać, bo strzelam! – Wrzasnął jakiś idiota.

\- No kurwa, naprawdę? – Zdziwił się rockers. – Długo nad tym myślałeś?

\- Czekaj, kurwa, snajperzy – przypomniał sobie solos, kiedy jeden ze strzałów zrobił odprysk na betonie niebezpiecznie blisko jego głowy. Wychylając się zza osłony nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z człowiekiem stojącym na wieży obserwacyjnej. Po kilku chwilach kobieta wyjęła z krzykiem krótką broń i strzeliła sobie w skroń.

Wbiegając na środek dziedzińca, Johnny skrył się za ciężarówką.

\- W zasadzie dlaczego, do kurwy, Rogue po prostu tego nie wysadzi?! – Zirytował się rockers, wystrzeliwując cały magazynek w jakiegoś gościa w pancerzu wspomagającym.

\- Zajęta jest trochę, musi dopilnować, żeby kumple tych zjebów nie zwalili nam się na łby w AV-kach! No i muszę ściągnąć dane!

Pancerz wspomagający rozbłysnął wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, smażąc gościa, który go nosił i wybuchając, raniąc dwóch innych i niszcząc najbliższego mecha.

\- Moja krew – pochwalił Johnny, przeskakując nad skrzynią i rozwalając drona.

\- Jaka twoja, chuja się znasz na inżynierii! 

Wdarli się do budynku. W holu czekała już na nich ekipa powitalna – Johnny, widząc wielkiego faceta z ciężkim karabinem maszynowym, powalił V na ziemię. Pociski przeleciały nad ich głowami, odturlali się od siebie pod przeciwległe ściany. Rockers strzelił gościa w kolano – widocznie jego nogi miały jakieś wszczepy, gdyż tylko nieco się ugiął, skupiając ogień na V, który zdołał w ostatniej chwili umknąć na klatkę schodową prowadzącą w dół.

\- Ooo, nie, kurwa – warknął Silverhand, przeładowując. Trzy kule załatwiły sprawę. – Ze mną się miałeś napierdalać, nie z nim! Mnie się nie ignoruje!

V wychylił się zza ściany i posłał kilka strzałów w ludzi Orbital Air. Puszczając się sprintem przez korytarz, prześlizgnął się za plecy żołnierzy, wypalając ich po drodze. Wraz z rockersem wbiegli do głównej hali, gdzie rozdzielili się i zaczęli likwidować wrogów.

Orbital Air nie było Arasaką – korporacja była mniejsza, miała mniej zasobów, mniej ludzi. Nie byli przygotowani na dwóch gości, którzy wpadli i po prostu zaczęli strzelać. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiej brawury – nie, od kiedy Adam Smasher gryzł piach.

Nie dość, że wróg był tym razem słabszy, to jeszcze nie byli już dwoma typami w jednym ciele. Każdy z nich był jak jednoosobowa armia. Skoro V dał radę rozwalić giganta, jakim była Arasaka w pojedynkę, Orbital Air nie miała szans z dwukrotnie liczniejszym przeciwnikiem.

\- Trochę żałosne, że dwóch gości chuj wie skąd może zrobić taką jatkę w siedzibie jebanej korporacji – podzielił się swoimi rozważaniami Johnny, gdy najemnik powiedział mu, że wypalił ostatniego żołnierza w budynku.

\- Po prostu zamiast iść w jakość, idą w ilość – skwitował solos. – Chodź na górę. Tam mają pokój kontrolny. Mieli – poprawił się. Johnny starł sadzę z czoła V, po czym potargał blond włosy. Najemnik uśmiechnął się i pocałował go szybko w policzek.

\- Sprawdźmy, czy mają coś ciekawego – zaproponował rockers, odsuwając się od solosa.

\- Dobry plan.

Kiedy przeglądali trupy, V nagle odetchnął głęboko i odszedł od jednego z żołnierzy, przyglądając mu się zszokowany.

\- Co jest? – Zaniepokoił się rockers, pozostawiając skrzynkę, w której grzebał i podchodząc do najemnika.

\- Znam go – powiedział solos cicho. – To jeden z rodziny – wyjaśnił.

\- Aldecaldos? – Zapytał Johnny, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko V. – Źle się wyraziłem. Z mojej starej rodziny, Brekkersów. Odszedł dwa dni przede mną. Nie myślałem… że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczę. Ani tym bardziej, że go zabiję – dodał cicho.

Zaschnięta piana na ustach mężczyzny i wywrócone gałki oczne widocznie wstrząsnęły blondynem.

\- V? – Szepnął rockers.

\- Wychowywaliśmy się razem – powiedział. – Był młodszy, niż ja. Cztery lata. Miał na imię Fernando. Uczyłem go, jak spiąć auto na krótko. Był… zajebistym mechanikiem. Miał cholerną smykałkę. Co on tu, kurwa, robił? Zaraz… - Powiedział jak w transie, podchodząc do kolejnego żołnierza. – Nie, tego nie znam – stwierdził z ulgą. – Ale… Tam, tamta jedna, kiedy krzyknęła…

Przewrócił kobietę na plecy. Miała ostrzyżone na krótko rude włosy, duży nos i wąskie usta.

\- Ann – zidentyfikował najemnik.

\- V – zaczął znowu rockers, ale został zignorowany. V chodził od ciała do ciała.

Na szczęście wśród poległych żołnierzy V nie dostrzegł więcej znajomych twarzy.

\- Myślę, że możemy coś znaleźć w bazach – powiedział Silverhand, łapiąc solosa za ramię i ciągnąc w stronę schodów. V szedł za nim posłusznie.

\- Prawdopodobnie się zaciągnęli – powiedział najemnik. – Mały ten świat.

\- Złe miejsce i zły czas – podsumował Johnny, puszczając rękę solosa. – Byliście blisko? – Zapytał.

\- W rodzinie każdy jest blisko – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Trzymaliśmy się razem, uczyliśmy się nawzajem, pomagaliśmy sobie… Ann zawsze się w nim podkochiwała, nie powinienem się dziwić, że byli tu razem. Na koniec świata by za nim poszła. No i poszła. Na śmierć – westchnął.

Pokój kontrolny był malutkim pomieszczeniem na samym końcu budynku. Znajdował się w nim komputer wielkości rosłego człowieka i monitory, na których widniało logo korporacji.

\- Czego szukamy? – Zapytał rockers, stając pod ścianą, by dać blondynowi nieco przestrzeni.

\- Czegokolwiek, tak szczerze – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Maili, plików. Dodatkowe punkty za to, jeśli znajdziemy coś na temat tego geniusza, który zadarł z Rogue.

\- Chyba nie mamy wiele czasu. Chuj wie, jak długo Rogue da radę odpierać kawalerię tych kutasów – pospieszył go Johnny. V pokiwał głową.

\- Ściągnę po prostu dane, mam tu drzazgę – pokazał. – Nie zajmie to długo. Później je przejrzę.

Gdy udało mu się przenieść pliki, wyciągnął chip i zadzwonił do fixerki.

\- Sprawa załatwiona – poinformował. – Cała baza martwa, mam pliki z ich systemów. Wychodzimy.

\- Kurwa, w końcu! – Krzyknęła Rogue. – Spierdalajcie stamtąd, macie trzy minuty! Wysyłam pierdolony bombowiec, kamień na kamieniu ma nie zostać z tego jebanego miejsca!

Johnny chyba nigdy w życiu znikąd tak nie spieprzał. Gdy wydostali się z terenu kompleksu, wbiegli na najbliższe wzniesienie i oparli się rękami o kolana.

\- Leci – wydyszał blondyn, wskazując AV-kę ruchem głowy.

Pociski zleciały na zabudowania, niszcząc betonowe ściany i eksplodując odłamkami. Chemiczne środki zapalające zajmowały wszystko wokół ogniem.

\- Ale ją wkurwili – stwierdził Silverhand, prostując się i oglądając płonące budynki. – Przypomnij mi, żebym nie wpieniał Rogue, dobra? – Zagadnął najemnika.

Gdzieś na terenie kompleksu coś wybuchło. Piętrowy główny budynek runął z jękiem, posyłając w niebo iskry.

\- I tak to będziesz robił – stwierdził blondyn, stając obok niego.

Ich dłonie złączyły się.

\- Racja – przyznał rockers. – Wiesz, czego mi teraz brakuje? – Zapytał.

\- Hmm?

\- Taniego wina – rzucił. V parsknął śmiechem. – No co? Wiesz, jakie to uczucie? Walnąć jabola i patrzeć, jak to, co chciałeś zniszczyć, płonie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł solos. – Może mi to trochę spowszedniało. Płonące rzeczy, nie jabole – uściślił.

\- Następnym razem trzeba wziąć jakiegoś mózgotrzepa – postanowił rockers.

\- W sumie to… jestem za – poparł V. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądali się chaosowi w dole. – Wiesz, jak tak patrzę, to nawet ładnie to wygląda. O, patrz tam. Nie wiem, co się pali, ale na zielono. Całkiem fajny efekt – stwierdził.

\- A widzisz, jaki jest jebitny ogień tam na lewo? Przecież płomień ma kilka metrów – zauważył Johnny z podziwem. – O, i fajerwerki nawet są – dodał, oglądając wybuchające cysterny z gazem.

Dzwonek w głowie Johnny’ego zabrzęczał. Z westchnieniem odebrał.

\- No, co tam? – Zapytał fixerkę.

\- Której części słowa „spierdalajcie” nie zrozumieliście? – Zirytowała się kobieta. – Lecą do was AV-ki Orbital Air!

\- Zagadaliśmy się po prostu – stwierdził rockers.

\- Tak samo, jak w mojej furgonetce? – Prychnęła.

Tak chciała pogrywać? O nie. Umarł na to o raz za dużo.

\- Nie, w twojej furgonetce V opierdalał mi gałę – odparł. – Teraz się zagadaliśmy. To zasadnicza różnica.

Blondyn wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- … po prostu się stamtąd zabierajcie – powiedziała fixerka z dziwną miną i rozłączyła się.

Usłyszeli za sobą klakson. Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenia ku płonącym ruinom na tle szarzejącego nieba, ruszyli do auta.

\- Ej, V – zagadnął Johnny. – Wiesz co?

\- Mhm? – Mruknął najemnik.

Johnny zmienił zdanie. To nie było ani miejsce, ani czas.

\- Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem – powiedział zamiast tego, siadając na fotel pasażera.

\- Ja też, Johnny – odparł solos, otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy. – Ja też.

Nie jechał jak popierdoleniec. Nie jechał też jak Nomada. Jechał jak człowiek, któremu nigdzie się nie spieszy.

* * *

Postanowili zatrzymać się w motelu. To nie tak, że V nie dałby rady dowieźć ich do Night City, po prostu chcieli odpocząć. Obydwaj byli wykończeni.

V miał w Mackinawie ubrania na zmianę.

\- Połowa mojej szafy jest pochowana po autach – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie Johnny’ego. – Zawsze staram się mieć chociaż jakieś dresy. Mackinawa wziąłem między innymi dlatego, że spakowałem kiedyś do niego trochę więcej łachów… I zapomniałem wyjąć.

\- Wozisz to ze sobą od Oregonu, przyznaj – oskarżył Silverhand. – Powiedz przynajmniej, że są czyste.

\- No pewnie – oburzył się V. – Po prostu jak już odebrałem je z pralni, to... No miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na łbie, niż odnoszenie prania do mieszkania. I tak je wożę… Ale to dobrze się składa. Nie mów, że uśmiecha ci się spanie w tych brudnych szmatach, które mamy na sobie.

Nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji.

Pokój, który wynajęli był ciasny. Mieściły się w nim dosłownie łóżko, dwa krzesła, niewielki składany stolik i mały telewizor wiszący nad zagłówkiem, vis-a-vis okna. W łazience znajdowały się prysznic, umywalka, kibel i lustro, tak blisko siebie, że ciężko było się tam poruszać.

\- Kąp się pierwszy – rzucił V do Johnny’ego. – Ja pójdę skołować coś do żarcia.

Na parterze podejrzanego motelu znajdował się niewielki sklepik. V zaopatrzył się w dwie puszki NiColi, wsadził je w kieszenie kurtki, kupił dwa burrito w automacie i wrócił do pokoju.

Wchodząc po schodach, zapatrzył się na wschodzące słońce. Opierając się o barierkę zaczął wpatrywać się w niebo, na którym dostrzec można było coraz więcej barw.

Po chwili poczuł, jak na jego ramionach spoczywają dłonie.

\- Ogień chyba bardziej mi się podobał – powiedział do niego Johnny. Najemnik mruknął cicho.

\- To też ładny widok – odparł. Silverhand puścił go i stanął obok. – Udało nam się przeżyć jeszcze jedną noc, jeszcze jedną akcję. Miło czasami stanąć i po prostu się z tego cieszyć.

Johnny w duchu przyznał mu rację. Najemnik westchnął ciężko.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział najemnik, wręczając mu burrito i wgryzając się w swoje własne. Johnny wyciągnął z jego kieszeni puszkę napoju, otworzył i wypił od razu jakąś połowę.

\- Wiesz – zagadnął Silverhand – myślę, że tym, co nas wykończy, będzie to, że wpierdalamy tylko to śmieciowe żarcie.

\- Johnny, jeśli miałeś ochotę na domowy obiadek, trzeba było powiedzieć. Złapalibyśmy jakiegoś kojota i upiekli nad ogniem – zażartował najemnik.

\- Wiem, że robisz sobie jaja… Ale umiesz gotować? – Zainteresował się rockers.

\- Trochę – przyznał. – Brekkersi dbali o to, żeby dzieciaki potrafiły sobie radzić. Nie umiem przygotować niczego skomplikowanego… Z drugiej strony nie próbowałem. Może gdybym robił coś według instrukcji z sieci, to bym tego jakoś strasznie nie spierdolił. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś zaproponuje ci pieczonego kojota, przypierdol mu najmocniej jak umiesz i uciekaj. Na inny kontynent. Nie ważne, jak bardzo mu ufasz.

\- Dzięki za radę – odparł Silverhand. Przez chwilę się nie odzywali. – Kerry’emu też jej udzieliłeś? – Zapytał.

Kurwa. Jak tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, miał ochotę ugryźć się w język.

\- Nie łączyło mnie z Kerry’m tyle, co z tobą – wyjaśnił spokojnie V. – Gdyby zdecydował się zeżreć pieczonego kojota, to raczej stałbym z boku i się śmiał. Ludzie zawsze zabawnie wtedy reagują.

Silverhand nic nie mówił.

\- Jeżeli martwisz się Kerry’m, to nie masz o co – ciągnął V, niezrażony jego milczeniem. – Wkurwiłem się za to, co odjebał, bo umawialiśmy się na początku, że pieprzymy się tylko ze sobą. Ale to nie tak, że mnie to jakoś szczególnie dotknęło. Nie kochałem go – zakończył.

Implikacje ostatniego zdania sprawiły, że Johnny zamarł.

\- Rozumiem – poinformował jedynie po chwili.

Dojedli i dopili w milczeniu. Puste opakowania i puszki wylądowały w pobliskim koszu na śmieci.

\- Kładź się. Ja się umyję, przebiorę i zaraz będę – rzucił solos, przecierając oczy. Silverhand pocałował go w usta. Solos westchnął, tym razem błogo, przyciągając rockersa i obejmując mocno. – Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – stwierdził, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

\- Nikt nie twierdzi, że to coś złego – odparł ostrożnie. V uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie mam zamiar się do tego kurewsko przyzwyczaić – powiedział, puszczając rockersa po obdarzeniu go ostatnim pocałunkiem. – Tak bardzo, że nie będę w stanie bez ciebie funkcjonować. Sam się w to wjebałeś – ostrzegł.

\- Popełniłem naprawdę wiele błędów – przyznał Silverhand, podążając za V do pokoju – ale akurat z tym będę raczej w stanie żyć.

Rozstali się przy drzwiach do łazienki. Johnny położył się na łóżku, czując, jak ogarnia go zmęczenie. Przysypiał.

Kiedy V ułożył się na łóżku, Silverhand przyciągnął go do klatki piersiowej i objął mocno. Ich nogi splotły się, solos przykrył ich kołdrą.

Ostatnim, co poczuł Johnny, zanim ogarnął go sen, był miękki pocałunek w szyję.

* * *

Do Afterlife dotarli wczesnym popołudniem. Rogue była na nich wściekła za to, że nie przyjechali od razu, słysząc jednak roztkliwiającą opowieść o tym, jak to V słaniał się na nogach, złagodniała nieco.

\- Co ze Scottem? – Zapytał Johnny. Fixerka rozluźniła się.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Cokolwiek mu podali, nie będzie miało żadnych długotrwałych efektów – wyjaśniła. – Na razie ma kurewskiego kaca.

\- Trzymaj, tu masz drzazgę – powiedział V, kładąc chip na stole. – Jeżeli coś znajdziesz… A, co ja będę gadał. Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać – skwitował.

\- Pieniądze powinny być już na koncie – poinformowała fixerka. – V… Wiem, że nie jestem najsympatyczniejszą osobą w tym mieście – powiedziała. – Ale wiedz, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie zapominam tego, co ktoś dla mnie zrobił.

Solos wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jesteś mi nic winna – odparł. – Nie zrobiłem tego tak do końca dla ciebie. Poza tym, sama powiedziałaś, że mi zapłaciłaś. Robota jak robota – dodał.

\- Prawie każdy w tym mieście dałby się pochlastać za to, by najlepsza fixerka w mieście miała u nich dług wdzięczności – zauważyła Rogue.

\- Dobrze, że nie jestem „prawie każdy”. „Prawie każdy” brzmi jak kutas – stwierdził V, wstając. – Jadę do domu. Jeszcze trochę, a Nibbles zacznie nienawidzić też i mnie.

\- Spodziewaj się większych, lepszych kontraktów – ostrzegła. – Dobrze płatnych. I będzie ich dużo. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby najlepszy solos w mieście się opierdalał. Zostawię ci trochę czasu na Johnny’ego, żeby nas wszystkich nie wykończył – skwitowała.

\- I tak was, kurwa, wykończę – rzucił Silverhand.

\- Zostawię trochę więcej czasu na Johnny’ego, żeby był zbyt wykończony, żeby nas wykańczać – powiedziała, wzdychając. – Idźcie. Muszę przejrzeć to, co mi przynieśliście – stwierdziła.

Kiedy wyszli z Afterlife, V westchnął głęboko.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Johnny.

\- Tak. Chyba… Chyba dopiero ze mnie to wszystko schodzi – wyjaśnił najemnik, idąc w stronę auta. – Jedziesz do mnie? Czy odwieźć cię do mieszkania? – Zapytał.

\- Jadę do ciebie – uciął. V uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

Droga do bloku najemnika minęła im na utarczkach słownych, plotkach i żartach. Gdy weszli do mieszkania solosa, V uzupełnił kotu karmę i zmienił wodę w misce. Nibbles przybiegł przywitać się ze swoim właścicielem, syknął na Johnny’ego ostrzegawczo, po czym zaczął drapać drzwi do schowka. V wpuścił go do małego pokoiku – kot zwinął się w kłębek pod biurkiem.

W telewizji jak zwykle nie leciało nic interesującego. V zaparzył kawę – dla siebie czarną, bez dodatków, Johnny’emu wsypał dwie łyżeczki cukru.

\- Ej, V – zagadnął Johnny. – Wiesz co?

\- Mhm? – Mruknął najemnik.

Johnny tym razem nie zmienił zdania. Może nie było to ani miejsce, ani czas, ale czy po tym wszystkim miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Nie, kurwa, nie miało. Żadnego.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział.

\- Ja ciebie też, Johnny – odparł solos, przyciągając go do pocałunku. – Ja ciebie też – powtórzył tuż przy jego ustach.

To miało znaczenie. Kurwa, i to jakie.


End file.
